


Контрапункт

by Licht_Macabre



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licht_Macabre/pseuds/Licht_Macabre
Summary: Простое расследование приводит к фатальным последствиям, ну или, по крайней мере, кажущимся таковыми. Некоторый неканон. Эдвард вернул тело брату, но у него по-прежнему две протезированные конечности и алхимический бонус. Команда бригадного генерала Мустанга в полном составе, включая абсолютно живого Хьюза.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Counterpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176990) by [BeautifulFiction_FMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction_FMA/pseuds/BeautifulFiction_FMA). 



Эд сложил руки и прищурился: он стоял прислонившись к дверному косяку своей комнаты и исследовал лицо Мустанга. За этой маской бригадного генерала, которую тот так любил, должно было быть что-то еще: искра насмешки, возможно, потому что не было никакой причины быть таким серьезным. «Кричащий дом?» К своему удивлению, Рой вздрогнул от уничтожающего недоверия в голосе Эда, запустившего руку в волосы и пожавшего плечами:  
\- Я знаю, что это глупо звучит, но именно так сообщалось в докладе. Душераздирающие вопли, доносившиеся из одной из усадеб. В это лучше не лезть.  
\- И что? Вы слишком напуганы, чтобы заниматься расследованием самостоятельно?  
Эд видел, что Роя возмутила его насмешка, но генерал не выдал себя, лишь его напряженные плечи и сведенные к переносице брови говорили правду. Это было самое большее, что Мустанг мог себе позволить, но Эду и этого было достаточно, чтобы унять свое раздражение. После стольких лет дерганья за косу Эд должен был признать, что испытывает нервную дрожь от покровительства Мустанга.  
\- Нет, Стальной. Предыдущим владельцем был лорд Джек Мэйсон, - Рой выпрямился, и Эд увидел удовлетворенную улыбку этого ублюдка, в то время как его собственное выражение лица изменилось тут же, - ты слышал о нем?  
\- Нужно жить в пещере, чтобы не слышать о Безумном Мэйсоне. Он умер более пяти лет назад, но я все еще помню его имя.  
Эд закатил глаза, когда до него дошло, почему Рой позвал именно его. Мэйсон был алхимиком, опасным и с нарушенной психикой, но он был защищен своим аристократическим титулом. В том доме могло быть черт знает что.  
\- Вот же прицепились. Я должен сказал Алу, где я буду.

Эд толкнул дверь в комнату и широко распахнул ее, зная, что Мустанг внутри, и наплевав на то, звали его или нет. Комнатка была маленькой, но она стала домом ему и Алу. Книги были сложены стопками на полу, поскольку в комнате не было полок, повсеместно валялись листки бумаги. Обычно Ал поддерживал порядок в комнате, но в данный момент у него были гораздо более важные дела.  
\- Эй, - тихонько позвал Эд и мягко толкнул брата локтем, выводя его из глубокой задумчивости, - ты бы ложился уже. Такими темпами ты уснешь прямо на экзамене.  
Ал моргнул по-совиному, глядя на черноту ночи через кухонное окно, и нахмурился, глядя как Эд надевает пальто и ботинки.  
\- Ты куда собрался? Здравствуйте, генерал.  
\- Привет, Альфонс. Все так же упорно работаешь?  
Рой расспрашивал Ала мягко и как-то по-компанейски, он был ему больше другом, чем начальником, может, потому что Ал не был армейским псом, в отличие от Эда. Он был свободен и максимально использовал свое положение, только что закончив первый год своего обучения и готовясь к экзаменам, которые были разбросаны по всей будущей неделе.  
\- Если я завалю экзамены, я должен буду снова отучиться год, - Ал тихонько улыбнулся. – Этого было более чем достаточно в первый раз.  
Он посмотрел на Эда, в его глазах читалось сочувствие:  
\- Полагаю, что-то произошло в штабе?  
Рой кивнул и чуть развернулся к Эду, чтобы посвятить его в детали:  
\- В течение короткого промежутка времени из поместья Мэйсона доносился странный шум, об этом докладывали несколько раз, но мы не обратили на это внимания. Поместье пустовало, и доклады приходили раз в год, дважды самое большее. Теперь же у нас три за прошедшие шесть часов. Люди боятся там ходить, - Мустанг повел плечами, вздыхая, - официально Мэйсон под юрисдикцией армии, так что теперь это наша проблема.  
Ал нахмурился и пожевал губами, как только он оторвал взгляд от своих книг и посмотрел на брата, тот опередил его, подняв руку в останавливающем жесте:  
\- Еще до того, как ты спросишь, я отвечу тебе: нет, ты не пойдешь. Мустанг уже получал жалобы по поводу того, что ты ходишь со мной на задания. Все дело в этом чертовом праве доступа к секретной информации и сохранности собственной шкуры, - Эд тепло улыбнулся, – останься здесь. Думаю, это всего лишь кошка, застрявшая где-нибудь или что-то в этом духе. Я вернусь раньше, чем ты скажешь «а».  
Ал украдкой заглянул в темные глаза Роя, посмотревшего на него в ответ, и Эд сердито сдвинул брови, наблюдая их бессловесное общение. Ал знал, что генеральское «приглядывание за его братом по причине его повышенной влипаемости в разные истории» на самом деле слишком далеко от истины, и еще больше раздражало, что Мустанг был безоговорочно с этим согласен. Можно подумать, что за прошедшие восемь лет Эд ни разу о себе не побеспокоился. Он попадал в бесчисленное множество переделок и выбирался из них живым. И что, кто-то действительно думал, что теперь нужно начать о нем заботиться?  
\- Да хватит вам, Мустанг, - проворчал Эд, шагая к двери, - чем скорее мы закончим с этим, тем раньше я улягусь спать.  
\- Будь осторожнее, братик, - сказал Ал, и Эд расслышал его беспокойный вздох, когда закрывал за собой дверь.  
Эд не сомневался: Ал не ляжет спать до тех пор, пока он не вернется, и сожаление привычно отозвалось тяжестью в животе. Было легче, когда они были вместе, связанные виной и грехом – так было проще присматривать друг за другом, удостоверяясь, что никто из них не пострадал. Теперь Ал был в безопасности, он был живым, и у него была нормальная жизнь. И только жизнь Эда продолжала быть опасной борьбой, и все, что мог сделать его младший брат, так это отсиживаться в тылу, наблюдать и надеяться, что брат вернется целым и невредимым.  
И Эд этому ни капли не завидовал.  
Заворачиваясь плотнее в свой плащ, Эд искоса взглянул на Мустанга, напоминавшего своим ворчанием старикашку и хмурившегося так, что его брови напоминали скрученную якорную веревку. Обычно Рой относился к заданиям со спокойствием и равнодушием, по крайней мере, внешне он выглядел именно таким. Он вел себя так, как будто они были повседневной частью его жизни и не привели бы ни к чему большему, кроме проставления своей подписи на документах.  
В большинстве случаев так и было. Эд был тем, кто поминутно рисковал собой, а Рой оставался в безопасности, в своем кабинете. Но на сей раз все было по-другому. Очевидно, что он готовился к бою. Мустанг четким движением надел перчатки, как и всегда, но Эд не упустил из виду, как сильно и лихорадочно он сжал в кулаки длинные пальцы, и его походка была куда более быстрой и напряженной, чем обычно.  
Внезапно Эд понял, что он гораздо больше уделяет внимания человеку, идущему рядом с ним, чем тому, куда он вообще ноги ставит. Такое с ним происходило уже не первый раз, и обычно он очень осторожничал. Пару лет назад до него дошло, что на самом деле Рой не так уж и непонятен, как он всегда о нем думал. Раньше он видел только маски Роя, за которыми тот прятался от всего мира. Теперь же куда проще было заглянуть за эту скорлупу, посмотреть по ту сторону и читать Роя как раскрытую книгу, страницу за страницей. И то, что он видел, заставляло чувствовать его… что-то особенное. Это больше не было злостью по отношению к Рою, оно больше напоминало любопытство и заинтересованность. Что-то, чему не было места в сердце офицера.  
Прокашлявшись, Эд отогнал эти мысли и спросил наконец:  
\- Так что вас так встревожило? – он поежился, выйдя на холод ночи.  
Небольшого перехода, от дверей его квартиры до автомобиля, было достаточно, чтобы перехватило дыхание и заныли ребра. Ну и холодина.  
Рой ничего не ответил сначала, он буравил Эда странным, удивленно-встревоженным взглядом с тех пор как они сели в машину. Эд справился наконец с ремнем безопасности и теперь совершенно точно мог сказать, что Рой сейчас гораздо более сдержанный и осторожный, чем прежде.  
\- Мне уже доводилось встречаться с работой Мэйсона, - проговорил он наконец. – И я надеялся, что раз уж он теперь в могиле, проблемы закончатся.  
Рой дернул воротник и уставился в окно, пристально разглядывая что-то.  
\- Я и не надеюсь быстро разобраться с этим делом, что бы там в этом доме ни было.  
Эд скукожился, и мышцы на его спине напряглись, когда он сложил руки. Некоторые думали, что он никогда не обращал внимания на их жесты и не понимал игры слов, и продолжали этим успешно пользоваться. В конце концов, Эд сам себе признался, что просто игнорировал все это как бесполезную часть данных, поступающих из окружающей действительности, и без того наводненной информацией. Иногда, тем не менее, полученные знания находили применение, и прямо сейчас Эд со скрипом пытался применить эти самые знания на практике.  
Мустанг был напряжен, и не он один. Хоукай сидела за рулем, ее плечи были опущены, но Эд видел, что ее пальцы сжимают руль так крепко, что побелели суставы. Фарман сидел рядом с ней и был почти неподвижен, его нервозность выдавало постукивание одной ступней по полу машины, и Эду было видно, как поблескивают капельки пота, выступившие на его лбу. Фарман поджимал свои сухие губы, и они становились похожими на тонкую линию. Это тоже не ускользнуло от Эда, он наблюдал за Фарманом в зеркало заднего вида.   
Глубоко вздохнув, Эд поборол желание задать вопросы, которые так и норовили сорваться с языка. У него были свои собственные мозги, и он знал, как ими правильно пользоваться. Он слышал о Мэйсоне и прежде, теперь же перерыл все свои воспоминания, пытаясь отыскать любую зацепку, пусть даже самую крошечную, которая помогла бы ему понять причину столь сильной нервозности Мустанга.  
Безумный Джек был одним из тех алхимиков, о котором постоянно ходили всякие слухи, однако, как оказалось, никто не помнил подробностей его преступлений. Он делал мерзкие вещи, и они говорили сами за себя, отвратительные злодеяния, которые совершает человек, лишенный здравого ума. Он получал удовольствия от совершения преступлений, которые не укладывались в голове нормального человека, от стона умирающих, от последнего крика замученных с помощью алхимии.  
Но все же это было ничто по сравнению с тем, что Эд видел прежде. Его протезированные конечности достаточно ясно говорили о перенесенной боли и ужасе. У него была точно такая же кровь, пачкающая пальцы и забивающаяся в складочки линий на его ладонях. Даже если его намерения были благими, в итоге все не сильно отличалось. Человеческое преобразование перенесло его к Вратам. И возможно, Мэйсон никогда не заходил так далеко, но по слухам он подобрался достаточно близко к туманному неизвестному, где действительность указывала путь к могуществу лишь обладающим знанием.   
\- Он работал на государство? Мэйсон, я имею в виду, - его слова прозвучали слишком громко в повисшей тишине, Эд заметил, как Фарман дернулся от неожиданности, и Мустанг слишком резко повернул голову. Очевидно, он задал правильный вопрос, но вытаскивать из Мустанга ответы сегодня было действительно трудно.  
\- Официально нет, - ответил Рой наконец, - он работал консультантом первое время, но не все считали его успех заслуженным и не признавали его методов, которыми он достиг этого успеха.  
Темно-синие глаза Мустанга встретились с золотыми, и Эду передалась нервозность генерала.  
\- Однажды его просто не пригласили работать снова. Мэйсон был защищен своим рангом, и любого на его месте уже давно пристрелили бы за те вещи, которые он сделал, но вместо этого он оказался всего лишь под домашним арестом.  
\- Дом он оставил в распоряжении армии после своего увольнения, - Эд фыркнул, в мгновение ока разгадав хитрый прием, - кто-либо был в нем с тех пор, как умер Мэйсон?  
\- Чиновники, оценивавшие имущество, больше никого. Его невозможно будет продать, с такой-то репутацией, но инспекторы, однако, сорвали большой куш.  
\- Ну куда ж без этого, – Эд покачал головой, ему все меньше нравилось то, какие обороты принимало дело. – Он ни за что не оставил бы дом армии просто так. Скорее всего, там будет полно ловушек. Расплата за то, что его работу не оценили по достоинству.  
\- Именно поэтому я взял тебя, - ответил Рой, наклоняясь вперед и указывая кивком на большое белое здание, еле виднеющееся в темноте. – Мэйсон использовал такие же алхимические методы, что и ты. Вероятно, ты обнаружишь там гораздо более зловещие вещи, чем я.  
В голосе Роя послышались извиняющиеся нотки, как будто бы он и не хотел говорить этого. Генерал поежился и уставился в окно.  
\- Армстронг тоже здесь как мой подопечный. Он знал семью Мэйсона, и расположение комнат в поместье знакомо ему. Он сможет нам помочь быстрее, чем мы разберемся в чертежных планах. Планировка всех поместий примерно одинаковая.  
Эд уставился на свои ботинки, сложил руки и поджал губы.  
\- Я должен знать что-либо еще?  
\- Ничего конкретного, - ответил Рой. - Об этом месте ходит множество слухов, но большая их часть – выдумки.  
\- Надейтесь.  
Слова Эда повисли в воздухе. Автомобиль тем временем свернул на гравийную дорогу, раскидывая камушки из-под шин. Наконец они остановились около ряда мраморных колонн, ведущих к большой арке - вдвое больше Армстронга - сделанной из темного жутковатого дерева. В окнах не было света, они были будто бы заполнены темнотой и слепо таращились в ночную тьму. Плющ расползся по стенам и заполонил собой всю свободную поверхность каменной кладки. Сад был в запустении, и теперь его душили разросшиеся сорняки и ежевика, с противоположной стороны поместья он совсем зарос травой и больше походил на дикий луг. Все выглядело так, как будто здесь никто не жил очень долгое время, но все-таки соседи клялись, что слышали шум в доме.  
\- Вряд ли поблизости кто-то есть. Кто сообщал о криках? – спросил Эд, следуя за Мустангом, и тот указал пальцем на ряд домиков рабочих, находящихся с другой стороны поля. – Громко же нужно кричать, чтобы они услышали.  
\- Многие из них теперь без работы, - пробормотал Фарман. – Люди боятся жить там.  
\- Их не в чем обвинить, - сказал Хавок, прислонившийся к машине. Судя по окуркам, валявшимся вокруг его ботинок, ждал он уже довольно давно. Хьюз, Бреда и Армстронг тоже уже были на месте. Не было только Фьюри, уехавшего в отпуск, и, судя по настрою команды Мустанга, Эд зуб давал, что каждый их них хочет оказаться на его месте.  
\- Тебе не стоило приезжать сюда. Лучше было остаться дома с Грэсией и Алисией, - тихонько сказал Рой Хьюзу, который только пожал плечами и улыбнулся.  
\- Я уже давным-давно хотел осмотреть это местечко. Мэйсон в свое время частенько заваливал работой мой отдел.  
\- Было что-нибудь слышно, пока вы ждали нас?  
После некоторого молчания Хавок помотал головой, выбрасывая окурок:  
\- Тихо, как в могиле. Может, здесь и нет ничего. А мы не можем подождать хотя бы до рассвета? – на Хавока напало отчаяние, и Эд знал, что воображение лейтенанта имело тенденцию подсовывать своему хозяину самые маловероятные картины происходящего.  
\- У меня приказ: срочно, - проворчал Рой и метнул на Хавока раздраженный взгляд. – Как бы там ни было, о проблемах, связанных с этим местом, сообщалось в течение нескольких лет, и я не сомневаюсь, что это будет большим плюсом, если мы разберемся с этим делом.  
\- Тогда после вас, - пробормотал Эд, махнув рукой в сторону двери, и мерзкая ухмылка сползла с лица Мустанга.  
Его не заботило, что эта скотина в погонах может просто приказать. Рой боялся не меньше, чем каждый из его команды, они все были солдатами, но теперь они противостояли чему-то, во что невозможно было стрелять. Эд знал, что они не единожды побывали в аду и вернулись живыми. Все они были свидетелями ужасных вещей, но особенности дела Мэйсона заставляли их бледнеть и потеть. Одних - больше, других – меньше. Хавок выглядел так, как будто бы он собирался упасть в обморок, Бреда изо всех сил пытался сдерживать дрожь. Мустанг и Хоукай выглядели немногим лучше, но только потому, что на их плечах лежало больше ответственности.  
Эд был не так глуп, чтобы пропустить такое количество знаков. Рой и его команда натыкались на делишки Мэйсона и раньше, но что бы это ни было, они не особенно жаждали вдаваться в подробности. Эд надеялся, что ни один из них не кинется защищать его от чего-либо. Для этого уже было слишком поздно, и опоздали они лет на десять.  
Раздраженно вздохнув, Эд растолкал всех локтями и протопал мимо Роя, который, казалось, не торопился входить в дом. Его шаги гулким эхом отдавались среди мраморных плит. Эд остановился перед массивной парадной дверью. Он чувствовал холод дерева даже сквозь перчатки, и, бросив быстрый взгляд на мягкие очертания рисунка волокон, Эд всмотрелся в него пристальнее. Глубоко внутри он испытывал соблазн поскорее войти, ведь армейские инспекторы уже заходили в дом этим же путем, уже после смерти Мэйсона. Но, если что-то пойдет не так, вся команда Роя будут свидетелями, что он промахнется в чем-либо и все испортит.  
После минутного замешательства он раздраженно заворчал. Дверь была просто дверью. В ней не было ничего зловещего, и он быстро коснулся пальцами замка, и услышал, как открывающий механизм рассыпается в пудру. Что-то зашипело и посыпалось на землю, как песок, коротко свистнув в тишине ночи.  
\- Можно было бы просто ключом воспользоваться, - проговорил Мустанг с привычным налетом самодовольства в голосе.  
Он коротко взглянул на Эда, ослепительно ухмыляясь, но лишь на мгновение: волна удушающего ужаса, казалось, накрыла всех, кроме Стального.  
Эдвард с усилием распахнул створки двери, позволив первым ночным шорохам заскользить вокруг него, и шагнул внутрь темного холла. Он презрительно скривил губы, глядя на окружавшее его богатое убранство, испорченное годами скапливавшейся пылью. Украшенные резными листьями люстры вырисовывались в темноте потолка, призраки декаданса, позволяющие разглядеть проблески богатства. Мраморный пол, с возвышающимися до потолка алебастровыми колоннами, кругом был грязным. Широкая каменная лестница, уходящая ввысь и скрывающаяся в полумраке, была устлана такой же грязной ковровой дорожкой, бывшей когда-то красного цвета. Дом выглядел так, как будто он повидал всего одну хорошую уборку со времен своей постройки – наведение блеска и роскоши, и Эд даже почувствовал легкий укол неловкости.  
Заброшенные здания были главными целями воров. Дайте им только хорошую лестницу, и от роскошных люстр не останется ничего, кроме металлических остовов, их блеск и каменья исчезнут, золотые рамы картин будет более чем легко забрать, но в доме все казалось нетронутым. Не было никаких часовых, оставленных здесь военными, никого, чтобы задержать любого предприимчивого парня, захотевшего что-либо присвоить себе, до сих пор в доме было все в целости и сохранности. Было ли слухов действительно достаточно, чтобы держать людей на расстоянии, или было что-то еще, более правдоподобное?  
\- Электричество не включалось годами, - пробормотал Хьюз, вручая Эду самодельный факел.  
Команда Роя зажгла точно такие же, и теперь белые светящиеся круги разрезали полумрак помещения. Однако военные все еще толпились около дверей, как будто инстинкт самосохранения каждого кричал об отступлении.  
Эд мотнул головой и целеустремленно двинулся вперед, и тут же был остановлен Мустангом, схватившим его за живое запястье. Перчатка показалась грубой, прикосновение – крепким и жестким, наверняка останется синяк, и Эд, сузив глаза в молчаливом предупреждении, взглянул на генерала.  
\- Будьте осторожны, - приказал Рой, повысив голос так, чтобы его слышали все подчиненные. – Мы все слышали истории о том, на что способен Мэйсон, некоторым из нас повезло меньше, и они имели несчастье столкнуться с последствиями его деятельности. Следите друг за другом и не упускайте из виду ни на секунду.  
\- А как насчет… - Хавок запнулся и облизнул губы. – Как насчет проклятия…?  
\- Проклятия? – Эд уставился на лейтенанта, не потрудившись скрыть презрения к болтливости Хавока.  
\- Говорят, Мэйсон проклял это место своим мертвенным дыханием – все, что находится здесь слишком долго, будет разрушаться. Людей разрывает в клочья… - пробормотал Хавок почти шепотом, его освещенные танцующим огнем факела плечи поникли, и он тоскливо посмотрел на дверь за своей спиной. – Только пыль и кровь. Никто никогда не выбирался отсюда.  
\- Тогда кто рассказывал все эти истории о том, что здесь произошло? – спокойно спросила Хоукай.  
В ее карих глазах отразился слепящий свет, когда она, глядя на Хавока, подняла одну бровь, с явным неодобрением. Тем не менее, Эд заметил, что она перехватывала вытащенное из кобуры оружие то одной рукой, то другой, как будто ее ладони были влажными. Она часто и неглубоко дышала сквозь приоткрытые губы – уровень адреналина в ее крови зашкаливал.  
\- Проклятие не более чем слух, - ответил Рой, на сей раз его голос был ровным, как будто он отдавал команду. – Честно, я ничего не придумал помимо того, что уже есть, но все, что нам известно, слухи и всякие истории. Держитесь фактов. Он был опасным алхимиком, и внутри могут оказаться круги преобразования, оставленные им.  
Он повернулся к Армстронгу, и его пальцы, до сих пор сжимавшие Эдово запястье, нехотя разомкнулись, нежно проведя подушечками по коже напоследок. Ласковое прикосновение оставило горячий след, как яркая вспышка, и Эд раздраженно потер запястье, уставившись в пол и надеясь, что выглядит не краснее вареного рака.  
Он едва слышал голос Роя, или это Армстронг что-то прогрохотал ему в ответ. Эд осмелился поднять глаза и посмотреть на Роя только тогда, когда тот повысил голос и отдал приказ своей команде, да и то, чтобы убедиться, что генерал смотрит на своих подчиненных, а не на Эда.  
\- Армстронг, Бреда и Фарман, вы идете наверх. Я с Хьюзом и Хоукай – в подсобные помещения, Мэйсон славился экспериментами над своей прислугой. Эд, ты и Хавок берете залы, - он указал рукой на восточное крыло. - Алхимики, если вам попадется что-то, используйте сигнальные ракеты, кто-либо из нас поспешит к вам на подмогу.  
Эд в жутком раздражении взглянул на Хавока, тот выглядел белее простыни. Обычно он впадал в такое состояние, когда Мустанг впивался в него взглядом.  
\- Ему, что, стрелять по теням? – проворчал Стальной, снова смутившись и нахмурившись, когда Рой бросил на него короткий взгляд, полный серьезности и гордости.  
\- Именно поэтому он идет с тобой. Страх порождает еще больший страх, и пару лет назад я понял, что ничто не сможет вывести тебя из равновесия. Через минуту Хавок придет в себя, и его предостерегающее присутствие может оказаться единственным, что тебе понадобится.  
Эд нахмурился, отворачиваясь, и уверенной твердой походкой направился к дверям, отделявшим восточное крыло от остальной части дома. Хавок последовал за ним. Он был похож на туго скрученную пружину, готовую в любой момент разжаться. Эд обернулся через плечо и взглянул на оружие, снятое Хавоком с предохранителя:  
\- Если вы меня случайно подстрелите, я оторву вам руку.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, босс, - Хавок кривовато улыбнулся и с загадочным выражением лица добавил, - генерал первым спалит меня ко всем чертям.  
Это был явно намек на что-то, и в голубых глазах лейтенанта засветилась искорка веселья. Хавок глубоко вздохнул и выровнял дыхание, стоя вплотную к дверям, когда Эд проверял их.  
У Мустанга не было каких-либо причин обеспечить именно Эду более надежную защиту, чем кому-либо из присутствующих, но по истечении некоторого времени Эд думал, что видел проблески гораздо большего, чем простые отношения подчиненного и руководящего. Все было гораздо проще, когда Рой просто дергал за ниточки, а Эд делал все возможное для того, чтобы усмирить его эго. Теперь все было по-другому. Теперь все было глубже, по крайней мере, так казалось Эду. Однако было намного легче убедить себя в том, что ты видишь только то, что хочешь видеть, а не то, что есть на самом деле.  
Теперь слова Хавока подарили ему маленькую надежду, но и заставили нахмуриться. Значило ли это, что команда Мустанга заметила перемены в отношениях между ними, или у него просто на лице написано, в каком он смятении?  
\- Что-то я сомневаюсь в этом, - ответил наконец Эд, повернув ручку и открыв дверь, - Мустанг скорее сказал бы, что это я кругом виноват.  
Хавок недоверчиво фыркнул. Он держался ближе к Эду, когда они проскользнули в зал. Картин здесь было гораздо больше, а вот простыней, их защищавших, гораздо меньше. Если кто-нибудь и пытался укрыть от пыли элегантное убранство дома, то он наверняка проиграл. Отсветы факелов играли в хрустальных графинах, стоявших в баре, и громоздкие силуэты диванов вырисовывались в полумраке.  
\- Поверить не могу, как некоторые могут жить в такой роскоши и богатстве, в то время как другие умирают от голода, - бормотал Эд, - половина этого барахла стоит гораздо больше, чем я заработал бы за всю свою жизнь.  
\- Старый денежный мешок, - Хавок примирительно пожал плечами, словно он хотел бы, чтобы мир был другим, но не видел ни одного способа сделать это. – Династия Мэйсонов уходит глубоко в прошлое на добрую сотню лет. Некоторые представители семьи были полководцами. К тому времени, как добрались до Джэка… - он неловко замялся и перешел на шепот, словно боялся, что их могут подслушать, - люди такой породы имеют очень большие семьи, знаешь ли? И они очень заботятся о сохранении чистой крови и считают, что бедность передается по наследству, что-то вроде заразы. Они просто безумцы, которые видят совершенно другую реальность, отличную от той, которую мы с тобой видим.  
\- Алекс выглядит нормальным, - ответил Эд, - я имею в виду, да, он чуть что, так сразу заливается слезами, но он не делает из этого трагедии всей жизни.  
\- В отличие от Мэйсонов Армстронги относятся к так называемой новой династии, у них принято жениться по любви, а не основываясь на чистоте крови, - голос Хавока звучал все увереннее, и Эд понял, что Мустанг был прав: если ему удастся разболтать лейтенанта, это отвлечет его от большей части страхов.  
\- А вы достаточно осведомлены для обычного лейтенанта, который даже не в Централе родился, - Эд должен был признать, что удивлен немного. Из всей команды Роя Хавок казался ему наиболее простодушным. Он не был глупым, но там, где та же Хоукай была твердой и уверенной, Хавок казался куда более беззаботным, даже несмотря на то, что им пришлось пройти на войне и уже после нее.  
\- Ты влезаешь в политику гораздо быстрее, если ты в команде генерала Мустанга. И под политикой в данном случае я подразумеваю аристократию, как в военном обществе, так и в гражданском, - Хавок поводил плечами, чтобы скинуть напряжение в мышцах, - если бы кругом все были такими же, как Мэйсоны, они были бы очень значимыми фигурами в Централе, и не важно, что они сумасшедшие. Все дело в привилегиях.  
\- Чертово частное право, - зашипел Эд, - теперь понятно, почему Мэйсона не посадили за решетку.  
\- Люди боялись его, - Хавок облизнул губы, продолжая осматривать темные углы комнаты, - он уже давно мертв, а они нет. У людей короткая память, а Мэйсон сделал достаточно. – Он задрожал, оглядываясь на полуоткрытую дверь, - жаль, что у нас собой так мало света.  
Эд почесал подбородок, оглядываясь в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло бы им пригодиться. Он знал, что Хавок имел в виду, говоря о темноте. Как только контроль был ослаблен, ненужные страхи сразу же взяли верх. Сколько времени они уже проторчали здесь, в темной дыре, на этом чертовом задании, и даже его уверенность в том, что они одни в комнате, с каждой минутой таяла, и Эд мог поклясться, что кто-то еще был здесь же и дышал в спину.  
Наконец свет его факела упал на старые серебряные канделябры, все в каких-то черных пятнах, остатки масла в них напоминали собой грязную жижу. Эд вздрогнул, когда фитили вспыхнули и зажглись, поскольку алхимическое пламя оказалось слишком сильным, и теперь расплавленный воск капал на пыльный деревянный пол.  
\- А я и не знал, что вы тоже так можете, - удивился Хавок, благодарно принимая факел. - Пламя – удел генерала Мустанга.  
\- Странно было бы, если бы молодой алхимик, находящийся под командованием Мустанга, не имел бы никаких способностей к алхимии огня, - сказал Эд, видя, как удивленно взлетели брови Хавока. – Я особо не распространяюсь по этому поводу и стараюсь не пользоваться пламенной алхимией. Если я найду другой способ, я буду пользоваться им вместо этого.   
Эд закатил глаза, когда Хавок вытащил коробочку с сигаретами из кармана и закурил. Он и не подумал его останавливать, поскольку теперь лейтенант выглядел скорее довольным, чем напуганным.  
\- Вонючка… - пробубнил Эд. - Нужно проверить, можно ли еще достать свечей. Чем больше света, тем быстрее мы все тут проверим.  
Через некоторое время они нашли более чем дюжину свечей, которые теперь заливали всю комнату своим колыхающимся светом, отгоняя тени к самому потолку. Теперь Эд мог разглядеть детали там, где прежде едва угадывал форму, и это привело его в замешательство.  
Хавок стоял позади Эда с открытым от удивления ртом. И Стальной мог его понять. Любому, кто не был алхимиком, могло показаться, что круги в комнате были защитными. Они были повсюду: вписаны в рисунок обоев и обивки мебели, выгравированы на плитке вокруг камина, даже вырезаны на деревянных элементах мебели. Для Хавока все это выглядело как готовая в любой момент захлопнуться ловушка. Но Эд видел, что круги были всего лишь украшением, они не были опасны. Вероятно, они вообще не имели какого-либо отношения к защите дома.  
\- Все Мэйсоны были алхимиками? – спросил Эд, гладя на один из многочисленных портретов светлоглазых людей.  
\- Да, все. Мы должны доложить остальным?  
\- Нет, здесь нет ничего, что могло бы причинить нам зло. Это просто круги со звездами внутри. Они не опасны. Алхимики – своеобразные люди. Я, к примеру, могу напугать людей без действительного умысла сделать это. – Эд поднял один из канделябров и двинулся дальше, в следующую комнату. – Единственная проблема в том, что спрятать здесь что-то действительно мощное было бы очень легко.  
\- Чудесно, - Хавок последовал за Эдом.  
И тут же завертел головой по сторонам, поскольку они попали в помещение, напоминающее зал для балов. Те же самые круги и здесь были повсюду, и они четко напоминали непрошенным гостям о возможностях хозяина дома. Музыкальные инструменты были сложены в одном углу, и Эд прикоснулся пальцем к струнам арфы, извлекая немного грустную переливчатую мелодию, как будто испуганная стая птиц сорвалась ввысь. И снова наступила тишина.  
Краем глаза Эд заметил, как дрожит Хавок, его лицо становилось все бледнее по мере того, как он, сильнее сжимая рукоять факела, продвигался внутрь полумрака. И не важно было, сколько свечей они притащили с собой, они все равно не способны осветить это место. Тени всегда будут где-то, и здесь, как ни в каком другом месте дома, ощущение чего-то угрожающего было особенно сильным.  
\- Стойте тут, - сказал Эд, поставил два подсвечника на пол, возле ног Хавока, и взял факел. – Дальше я сам все проверю. Там что-то есть.  
\- Человек?  
\- Круг, - кивнул Эд, - где-то рядом совсем. Вы не чувствуете запах? Как олово и молния.  
\- Грязь и кровь, - рука Хавока потянулась к карману, он отчаянно нуждался в сигарете, но в последний момент изменила траекторию движения, и тот схватился за оружие, - попахивает дракой.  
Спорить было бессмысленно. Возможно, обоняние Хавока сыграло злую шутку с ним, или в его голове было слишком много мыслей, чтобы сосредоточиться. Эд почувствовал зловонное дыхание алхимии, и тут же каждый идиотский круг с рисунка на обоях и с облицовочной плитки пола приобрел новое значение. Эд поймал себя на мысли, что первое его впечатление было обманчивым.  
Изуми учила его доверять своей интуиции. Она чертила круги и заставляла его находить ошибки. Эд часами мог таращиться на них, потому что видел совершенно нарисованный преобразовательный круг, а Изуми говорила, что он неверен. Только однажды он сдался, признавшись, что не в состоянии найти ошибку, и сенсей ответила, что не было никакой ошибки, круг верен. Урок был прост: нет повода для сомнений, он хороший алхимик и должен доверять своей интуиции.  
Сейчас, впервые за долгие годы, Эд засомневался в себе. Он снова и снова проверял знания, которыми обладал, но это не помогало сосредоточиться, его отвлекал едва уловимый запах старого, зловонного круга преобразования.   
Время потихоньку уходило, пока они прокладывали себе путь в темноте комнат. Хавок молчал и все еще вздрагивал от каждого малейшего шороха. Эд все ждал, что лейтенант если не взорвется негодованием, то хотя бы набычится, но к тому моменту, когда они оба дошли до конца стены, Хавок продолжал брюзжать и был крайне раздражен.  
\- Ничего здесь нет, - выдохнул Эд. Стальной развернулся и свет его факела скользнул через всю комнату, словно меч вспарывает легкий шелк, встретившись с более мягким светом свечей, которые держал Хавок. – Захватите еще один факел и идемте. За этой комнатой есть еще одна.  
\- Уверены, что это безопасно?  
\- Да… - проворчал Эд, не заботясь, что своим грубым тоном усугубит и без того хрупкое душевное равновесие Хавока, с трудом достигнутое.  
Обычно Эд полностью полагался на свою интуицию, но сегодня она подвела его, и он шарахался от каждой тени как последний дурак, и волосы вставали дыбом на руках и затылке. Он кожей чувствовал алхимию, каждым вздохом ловил ее запах. Он мог бы даже сказать, какая она на вкус, но куда бы он ни посмотрел, решительно ничего не видел…  
Обернувшись, Эд увидел портрет, висевший чуть выше его головы. Он был больше, чем остальные картины, центральный. Эд поднял факел, чтобы рассмотреть изображение на холсте, и удивился, ведь почти на все сто процентов он ожидал увидеть Мэйсона, но с холста на него смотрела молодая женщина, явно не напоминавшая собой сумрачного старика. Темные волосы были зачесаны назад, а синее платье облегало ее тело, художник выхватил из темноты мерцавшие на ее пальцах кольца. Ярко-зеленые смеющиеся глаза в упор смотрели на Элрика. Во всем мрачном доме это была единственная счастливая и спокойная картина, и Эд уставился на нее в замешательстве.  
\- Дочь Мэйсона, - пробормотал Хавок, - она исчезла, когда ей было восемнадцать, спустя несколько месяцев после того, как написали этот портрет. Люди говорят, что она сбежала со своим возлюбленным, кретянином, потому что ее отец не одобрял их связи, или что-то в этом роде… - он вздохнул и опустил плечи. – Как бы там ни было, я не думаю, что Мэйсон из тех людей, которые позволяют кому-нибудь сбегать. И меньше всего, своей дочери, которая как две капли воды похожа на его покойную жену.  
\- А что случилось с его женой?  
\- Умерла во время родов, - ответ Хавока прозвучал менее уверенно. – По крайней мере, так говорят, не знаю, нашлись ли какие-либо доказательства этому. Идемте? – Хавок тронул Эда за локоть и кивнул в сторону закрытой двери в углу.  
Эд нахмурился, глядя на портрет, и кивнул, отбрасывая подозрения в сторону. Он хорошо знал ощущения, которые испытывал, но если в комнате и был круг, он был слишком хорошо спрятан, чтобы просто так увидеть его. Возможно, Эду повезло бы больше, вернись он сюда днем…  
И только он дернулся было за Хавоком, как его взгляд зацепился за что-то. Крошечного мерцающего огонька было достаточно, чтобы Эд повернулся обратно к картине. Лицо девушки было таким же счастливым и беззаботно улыбающимся, но внимание Эда привлекла подвеска, тяжело давившая ей на грудь. На первый взгляд ничего особенного – путаница из виноградных лоз, обвивающихся вокруг красного камня в центре, но как только Эд отвел свой факел немного назад, по его спине побежали мурашки.  
Круг не светился сквозь краски, даже если бы полотно было еще влажным, но внезапное присутствие алхимии тяжело сдавило плечи Эда, ударило невидимым кулаком в грудь. Он не понимал, что за круг образовывали переплетенные лозы подвески, просто не мог постичь этого, но не принять во внимание красный камень было невозможно. Стальной не имел ни малейшего представления, откуда Мэйсон мог взять красный камень, но так или иначе, камень был изображен на холсте, и он был как будто бы живым. Это взволновало Эда. Словно химера очнулась от долгого бездействия, свирепая и голодная.  
У Эда даже не было времени, чтобы продумать свою защиту, и уж тем более об этом некогда стало думать, когда круг активировался. Густой, яркий белый свет, низвергающийся с полотна, уничтожил все тени вокруг и обрушился на Эда как разбушевавшаяся стихия.  
Эд думал, что круг замкнется по периметру от него, собьет его с ног в худшем случае, но как только жар круга коснулся его кожи, он понял, что ошибся. Круг просачивался сквозь его плоть и мышцы, до самых костей, проходя через него с силой разыгравшейся бури. Ветер выл с такой злобой, что ломило ребра и сводило зубы. Мощный поток энергии парализовал Эда, и он не мог вырваться. Ему ничего не оставалось кроме как терпеть и ждать помощи.  
Сознание Элрика потихоньку ускользало, как потерявший якорь корабль, который уносило в открытый океан. Что-то ударило его по затылку, дыхание перехватило, и в эту секунду он услышал испуганный вопль Хавока. Колотящееся сердце вдруг замерло, и Эд провалился в темноту.


	2. Chapter 2

Бисеринки пота выступили над верхней губой Роя, оставляя зудящее ощущение на коже, пока генерал полз по узенькому коридорчику, больше напоминавшему кроличью нору, в крыле подсобных помещений. Плитка под его ногами была скользкой от грязи. Каждая комната, которую он обследовал, была похожа на предыдущую: плохо освещенная, обедневшая и пустая. За исключением того, что эта пустота была живой. Все выглядело так, как будто все однажды решили уйти и больше не возвращаться, оставив разбросанными свои личные вещи, одежду.  
Кто мог бы обвинить этих людей в бегстве? Даже будучи мертвым, Мэйсон будоражил мысли тех, кто населял Централ. Большинство из них никогда и не встречало его. Они не знали истинных глубин злодеяний безумного лорда. Они знакомы только со слухами.  
Рой встретился с Мэйсоном лишь однажды, при самых худших обстоятельствах. Вооруженные силы в боевом порядке были вызваны в поместье. Рой тогда служил в чине майора, только что возвратившегося с войны и полного ненависти к самому себе, и Мэйсон очень хорошо дал тогда ему понять, что он стал жертвой обстоятельств, спланированных кем-то вышестоящим.  
Человек сидел на полу и плакал, прижимая к себе нечто окровавленное. Опознать было невозможно, человек ли это, а может, животное, трудно сказать. Преобразовательные круги были нарисованы по всему залу, краска уже почти стерлась. Мэйсон был безутешен в своем горе, оплакивая умершего, но внезапно он взглянул в глаза Рою и заговорил четко и ясно: «Они не выживут, это все равно что наказание для них. И вы столкнетесь с этим однажды. Я заберу кое-что у вас. Это то, что вы любите, но еще не знаете об этом, и будет поздно, когда вы это поймете. И вы никогда не увидите, как это возвращается к вам обратно».   
В то время эти слова мало впечатлили Роя, поскольку тот счел его напыщенные речи бредом сумасшедшего. Единственного, кого вытащили из под обломков разрушенного здания и заперли в комнате, в доме, который охраняли для его же собственной защиты. Это случилось примерно за три года до его смерти, и теперь Рой задавался вопросом, что Мэйсон делал все это время, изолированный от всех тех, кто не знал, что нужно делать с подобными ему аристократическими лунатиками.   
***  
\- Мы должны были оставить его сидеть напротив стены, - пробормотал Рой, поднимая бровь, глядя, как ворчит Хьюз.  
\- Брэдли оставил его в живых. Тогда мы и не подозревали ни о чем подобном. Аристократов не казнят, их оставляют где-нибудь изолированными и надеются, что годы быстро возьмут свое, - Маэс задумчиво потер переносицу. – Теперь я задаюсь вопросом, а что если у Брэдли были на него свои планы. Насколько нам известно, никто не входил в дом с самого момента заключения Мэйсона. Но, кажется, мы ошиблись.  
\- Время Брэдли истекло, - мягко напомнила Хоукай. Она держала оружие наготове, стволом в потолок, маленькими шагами подходя к очередной двери, проверяя ее прежде, чем к ней подойдет Мустанг и осмотрит ее на алхимическую реакцию. – Кроме того, лорд Мэйсон был ненадежен. Вряд ли бы он стал принимать участие в каком-либо заговоре. Он с одинаковой вероятностью предаст своих друзей, как и переметнется на сторону врага.   
Рой вопросительно взглянул на Ризу, рассчитывая на объяснение:  
\- Лейтенант Картер и полковник Харман приезжали на встречу с Мэйсоном незадолго до его смерти. Она-то и рассказала мне, что больше всего Мэйсон напоминал безумца. Не думаю, что он даже признал в них людей.  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы он оставался мертвым, - Рой потер ладонью шею, оглядываясь через плечо и желая поскорее стряхнуть с себя жуткое ощущение угрозы, нависшее над ним как грозовое облако. – Он пять лет как в могиле, а люди до сих пор говорят о нем черт знает что.  
\- Люди никогда не забывают всяких уродцев, - Хьюз поднял указательный палец. – В отличие от героев. Ты сам это знаешь.  
Ответ Роя застыл на его губах: он услышал крики. И не просто крики, а отчаянные вопли, и сердце подпрыгнуло и встало комом у горла. Рой бросился бегом назад по коридору. Хьюз и Хоукай последовали за ним без промедления. Их тени перемежались с ярким светом пламени факелов. Свет ослепил их, заставив остановиться и зажмуриться. Он больше походил на туман, клубящийся завитушками вокруг Мустанга, так, что когда генерал вбежал в зал, он чуть было не врезался в спину Армстронга.   
\- Вы в порядке? – спросил Мустанг, все еще слепо моргая. Армстронг кивнул.  
\- Крики доносились не с верхних этажей, - голос майора громыхал на весь зал. – С Восточного крыла.  
\- Черт побери! – Рой без колебаний рванул к двери, ведущей в Восточное крыло, ловко маневрируя между громоздкой мебелью и поднимая клубы странно мерцающей пыли, еще сохранявшей жар алхимической реакции.  
\- Хавок? Стальной? – Рой скользнул в бальный зал и остановился, уверенный, что весь свет только что исчез, моргнув. В зале не было ни звука, и только едва уловимый запах озона предостерегал об опасности.  
Рой осторожно щелкнул пальцами и зажег факелы, которые команда Мустанга в спешке нашла в темной комнате. Хавока, оползшего по стене, нашли первым. Ярко-красная кровь сочилась с его виска, как будто лейтенанта швырнуло об эту стену. Хоукай опустилась на колени рядом с ним и крепко прижала полоску ткани к ране, заставляя Хавока слабо застонать. Он понемногу приходил в себя, смотря перед собой мутным и расфокусированным взглядом и что-то бормоча себе под нос.  
\- Там шеф, перед картиной, - пробубнил он.  
Но Рою не нужно было показывать, куда идти. Он уже заметил Эда, лежавшего ничком на полу. Из всей команды генерала только у Стального было больше всего шансов не попасться в алхимическую ловушку, ибо он жил и дышал алхимией. Рой почувствовал легкий укол возмущения, перерастающего в злость. Самый большой дурак и идиот… Он должен был знать, что Эд не относится к их заданию серьезно. До Роя вдруг дошло, что Стальной с самого начала смотрел на их суеверные страхи как на ребячество. И часть Роя, мелочная и самодовольная, надеялась, что Эд чувствовал себя полным дураком, притащившись сюда вместе с ними.   
Маленькие, но, несомненно, важные, детали заставили Роя обратить на себя внимание. Мустанг замедлил шаг и нахмурился. Преобразовательные круги на полу были просто рисунками, кругами с лучами солнца, они не несли в себе никакой угрозы. Они были больше элементом декора, чем алхимическим атрибутом. Рой поднял взгляд на картину, казавшуюся сейчас всего лишь произведением искусства. В ней не было ничего ужасающего. Только кожа шеи вокруг ожерелья девушки выглядела немного неестественно, но это можно было списать на сырость, но никак не на след от алхимической реакции. Так что же нашел Эд?  
Рой наклонился к Эду и потянул его на себя за стальное плечо, переворачивая. В ладонь жестко лег твердый и холодный металл автоброни. Мустанг легонько потряс молодого человека, но тот никак не отреагировал.  
Рой отложил в сторону свой факел и осторожно положил Эда на спину, отыскивая его рану. Резкий звук хриплого дыхания, исходящий из темноты, заставил Роя остановиться, и они переглянулись с сидевшим рядом Хьюзом, державшим факел.  
\- Что это еще такое? – спросил Мустанг, уставившись на подполковника. Загорелая кожа Маэса казалась сейчас белее мела, так, что его щетина отсвечивала синевой, в зеленых глазах за стеклами очков прятался страх.  
\- Он не дышит.  
Рой посмотрел вниз, на Эда, и густой, черный страх смотал в тугой ком его внутренности, и теперь это были совсем не призраки прошлого, как обычно, а происходящее с ним настоящее. Хьюз не мог знать точно, он наверняка ошибся, ведь Рой видел тихое движение грудной клетки Эда и тонкую золотую полоску чуть приоткрывшихся ресниц.   
Факел грохнул по полу, брызгая светом. Хьюз выронил его, падая на колени возле Эда, по другую сторону, срывая с рук перчатки. Рой стянул зубами свои и крепко прижал пальцы к горлу Стального, отыскивая пульс. Отчаяние поселило в нем панику, и он сильнее надавил пальцами, надеясь почувствовать хоть один удар сердца. Но ничего…  
Хьюз прижался ухом к груди Эда, и Рой ожидающе смотрел на друга, но тот, отрицательно покачав головой, выпрямился и поник:  
\- Сердце не бьется.  
Это прозвучало так, будто бы Маэс говорил на другом языке. Слова, словно камушки, упали в воду, но рябь не тронула Роя. Все, о чем он мог думать, - они ошиблись. Эд не мог быть…  
\- Умер…? – Рой как-то неловко дернул головой, как марионетка, и снова взглянул на Хьюза, - не может быть. Он даже не ранен.  
Хьюз закусил нижнюю губу, так, что показалась кровь. Первый шок понемногу проходил, уступая место давящему горю. Хьюз не плакал, но Рою хорошо было видно, как дрожала его рука, которой он закрыл глаза Эда, пряча тонкую золотистую полоску.  
Мустанг еле сдержался, чтобы не отбросить руку Хьюза прочь, но в этот момент пришло понимание произошедшего, вязкое и мучительное. Это было подобно ранению, за которым неизбежно следует смерть. Грудь сдавило, неистово крепко, до слез. Мустангу захотелось сломать что-нибудь, разрушить. Но что было рушить? Этот несчастный дом, полный тайн и секретов? Эд так и лежал перед ним, пугающе тихий и молчаливый.  
\- Сэр?  
Тело не желало слушаться, даже сделать маленькое движение, чтобы поднять голову и посмотреть на неловко топтавшуюся в двух шагай Хоукай. Он только мотал головой, не в силах произнести хоть слово. Потому что слова тут же уверят его в действительности, с которой придется жить дальше.  
Вдруг откуда-то послышались крики, постепенно нарастающие, начинающие давить на уши. Казалось, воздух задрожал, проколотый и разорванный на части наточенным лезвием, словно шелк, и Рой неосознанно закрыл Эда собой, оскалившись. Мустангу казалось, что этот жуткий шум издает несущийся поезд, преодолевающий на полном ходу огромные расстояния. Но шум этот не могло издавать ничто, кроме человека. И независимо от того, чем он казался, настоящим или померещившимся от ярости, увидеть, что именно его издавало, было невозможно.  
\- Нам пора убираться отсюда, - зашипел Хьюз, его шепот прозвучал резко. – Не знаю, что там еще Мэйсон нам приготовил, но нам опасно оставаться здесь. Хавоку нужен врач.  
\- Я не могу, - Рой с трудом разлепил непослушные губы, его пальцы крепко сжимали майку на груди Эда, как будто он пытался выдрать его из закручивающегося ветряного потока. – Я не могу.  
Шум резко прекратился.  
\- У нас нет выбора! – Хьюз сдвинул брови и прищурился, и Рой вздрогнул, когда рука его друга легла ему на плечо и крепко сжала. – Эда мы забираем с собой. Но мы вернемся сюда снова, чтобы узнать, что сделало это с ним, но прямо сейчас мы должны отступить. Алекс!  
Рой разглядел смутно вырисовывающуюся фигуру Армстронга и на секунду задумался, придя в замешательство, откуда майор взялся здесь. Алекс с легкостью мог взять Эда на руки и унести, но внутри Роя все болезненно сжалось и запротестовало от одной только этой мысли, которые неслись сейчас по кругу, как на сумасшедшей карусели, он во всем сомневался и всех обвинял, но все же разум взял верх, и Рой понял, что единственное, что он сейчас может сделать для Эда, - позволить его унести отсюда.  
Жестом, без единого слова, он указал Алексу на Хавока, чтобы тот помог лейтенанту, и просунул руки под спиной Эда. Мышцы ноюще напряглись, когда он выпрямился, взяв свою ношу. В глубине души Мустанг надеялся, что Эд сейчас очнется, что они с Хьюзом ошиблись, сочтя его мертвым, но блондинистая голова медленно сползала с его плеча. Даже без веса автоброни Эд казался тяжелым. Это тяжесть мертвого тела.  
Горло сдавило комом, и Рой крепче сжал пальцы, сминая одежду Эда. Он все еще был теплым, мягким, но Рой видел достаточно смертей, чтобы знать, что очень скоро его тепло исчезнет, тело затвердеет. Кровь застыла в его венах, как разломанная земная кора застывает. Он еще будет теплым пару часов, но уже не почувствует чье-либо прикосновение.  
Крики снова нарастали, поднимая пыль до самого потолка и заставляя Роя крепче прижимать к себе Эда. Все торопились к выходу. Хавок опирался на Бреду и Фармана, Хоукай с Хьюзом прикрывали отступление, целясь по теням зала, в которых чувствовали угрозу.  
С каждым шагом какофония звуков становилась все сильнее, но ничто так и не приблизилось к команде Мустанга, никакие монстры их не преследовали. Рой по-прежнему крепко прижимал к себе Стального, когда они выходили из Восточного крыла и направлялись к парадным дверям. Дом мог вопить теперь сколько угодно, он уже забрал самое дорогое. Из всех вошедших только Эд заплатил за вход, и черт бы побрал Роя, если он оставит это просто так.  
Зимний воздух вцепился в Мустанга, как только он вышел наружу, но Рой едва ощутил его холодное покалывание на своей коже. Он чувствовал себя обескровленным и истощенным, как будто бы он стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки от самого себя и оглядывался на происходящее через плечо. Рою казалось, что в него впиваются многочисленные иглы горя, как иглы шиповника, жалят прямо в сердце и останавливают дыхание от накатывающего ужаса.  
Рой бережно положил Эда на задний диван автомобиля. Только сейчас до него дошло, что двух машин явно не достаточно, чтобы смогла разместиться вся его команда, при условии, что Эд теперь занимал все сиденье целиком. После минутного колебания Рой осторожно приподнял Стального, сползая ниже и устраиваясь удобнее, и уложил его на свои колени.  
Это было почти интимно. Рой мог просто представить, что Эд спит, но все то, что делало его живым, - легкий шум дыхания, взмах ресниц – отсутствовало.  
Хьюз уселся вперед, хлопнув дверью так, словно прозвучал выстрел, обрывающий события этой ночи. Но это было всего лишь хлопанье дверью. Хоукай села за руль, и Рой мог бы поклясться, что перед ним сейчас была та же самая женщина, что и всегда, профессионал в своем деле, если бы он не видел ее лица в зеркале заднего вида: ее глаза были полны боли, а сжатые в тонкую нитку губы выдавали ее болезненное напряжение. И ей не нужно было говорить вслух о произошедшем. Хавока отправили в госпиталь, но Риза знала, что сегодняшняя операция могла закончиться куда более плачевно – погиб бы не только Эд. В этом наверняка никто не сомневался, исключая, конечно, самого Джина, ну и еще, пожалуй, Фьюри, находившегося далеко и ничего не знавшего.   
А еще ни о чем не знал Ал…  
Эта мысль словно пронзила Роя, и ледяная корка непринятия происходящего сковала его. Рой снова не верил в смерть Эда. Но кто-то должен был сказать Альфонсу, что его старший брат погиб. Самое трудное – столкнуться с этим лицом к лицу, и Рой просто не мог предположить, какой будет реакция Ала. Или, что хуже, предполагал. Скорее всего, он знал, до чего доведет эта новость младшего Элрика, и это могло означать лишь одно – Рой потеряет их обоих.  
Рой часто видел, как быстро люди ломаются от горя, и знал, в чем эти люди ищут свое спасение: алкоголь, наркотики, что угодно, что помогло бы забыть, насколько пустой стала теперь их жизнь. Но для Ала и Эдварда было только одно искушение: круг преобразования человека, Врата истины. Попробовать еще раз и убедиться в том, что на сей раз это возможно. Человеческое преобразование. Не только для кого-то другого, но и друг для друга тоже.  
Мустанг резко мотнул головой, чтобы выкинуть эти дурацкие мысли. Не думать об этом, только не сейчас! Но не думать об этом было невозможно. Как он скажет Алу, что его брата больше нет, когда он и сам с трудом в это верил…?  
Вопли особняка совсем стали не слышны, как только автомобили изящно заскользили по гравийной дороге, набирая скорость. Уже становились видны дороги и огни Централа. Рой даже не потрудился хотя бы накинуть ремень безопасности, он сидел, прислонившись к двери, прижимаясь горячим лбом к заледеневшему стеклу.  
Все однажды умирают, так или иначе; другие солдаты, другие времена… но все, кто служил под его командованием и ушел из жизни, погибли на поле боя. Была война, и Рой знал, что когда начинался бой, шансов у него было не больше, чем у кого-либо другого. И всегда была опасность, что кого-то из его подчиненных могут ранить или убить. Они все носили одинаковый мундир, и все сделали один и тот же выбор – пожертвовать своей жизнью во имя благополучия своего государства. Эдвард же погиб ни за что.  
Мустанг посмотрел вниз, на лежавшего на его коленях молодого человека. Он всегда думал, что смерть обесцвечивает человека, но Эд все еще выглядел так, словно он был жив. Его волосы были по-прежнему золотистыми, губы – все такими же розовыми, ни одного намека на меловую бледность или синеву. Только щеки как-то поблекли и немного опали, казалось, что все напряжение с лица юноши ушло. Он больше не хмурил брови, и сердце Роя запнулось, когда он подумал, что больше никогда не увидит этой упрямой складочки на его лбу.  
Рой аккуратно обнял Эда за плечи, держа его крепче. За стеклами автомобиля уже зашумели городские улицы, и рев двигателя только подчеркивал тишину в салоне, нарушать которую ни у кого не было желания. Рой был уверен, что его подчиненные во второй машине так же не разговаривают друг с другом. Да и о чем было говорить? Не обсуждать же произошедшее, прошлое все равно этим не вернуть.  
\- Сэр, - голос Хоукай слышался намного мягче, чем обычно, но в сильном тембре проскальзывали срывающиеся нотки. Она старалась не заплакать, сдерживалась, но Рой заметил в ее карих глазах все то беспокойство, которое она хотела скрыть. Риза скорбела не только об Эде; она думала о каждом члене команды, и как произошедшее подействует на них, думала, как одна смерть изменит жизни тех, кто остался в живых. – Мы прибыли.  
Она указала на высокое здание, примыкавшее к управляющему, находившееся по правую руку, на двойные двери, которые вели в больничное крыло. В ледяном спокойствии коридоров, глубоко в подвале, располагался морг.  
Рой неловко выбирался из машины, чувствуя, как затекли мышцы, будто бы его тело за короткое время поездки успело окаменеть. Дверца легко поддалась его онемевшим пальцам и распахнулась, и Мустанг, прижав Эда к себе, неуклюже выполз наружу. Хьюз успел поддержать генерала, когда тот на мгновение запнулся, перехватывая Эда удобнее.  
Шаги разносились гулким эхом по всему госпиталю. В коридорах все еще находились медсестры, болтающие друг с другом и смеющиеся, и доктора корпели над своими отчетами. В это время ночи у вооруженных сил обычно не слишком много работы, но все же чувствовалась резкая смена траурного молчания в автомобиле на все еще оживленный в это время госпиталь. Рой неосознанно сцепил пальцы, сминая одежду Эда, как бы защищая его, когда увидел одного из докторов, приближавшегося к ним.  
\- Генерал Мустанг. Вам нужна помощь? – он указал на Эда раскрытой ладонью, казалось, он будто бы прочитал мысли Роя, которые тот так упорно гнал от себя. Врач мягко и как-то печально кивнул, подтолкнув генерала к стоявшим рядом носилкам. – Я должен буду засвидетельствовать смерть.  
\- Лейтенант Хавок получил ранение в голову, - прокаркал Рой, откашлявшись и попытавшись сохранить невозмутимый вид. Доктор же, казалось, и не заметил тщетных попыток Мустанга сохранить лицо, он жестом попросил своего коллегу осмотреть Хавока. Рой нечетко слышал робкие вопросы лейтенанта, доносившиеся до него, он осторожно опустил Эда на носилки, видя, как прогибается под телом ткань.  
Доктор быстро проверил пульс, как это уже делали Рой и Хьюз, и они боялись того подтверждения, которое тот долен был сделать, так или иначе. Всего на один короткий миг в душе Роя вспыхнула надежда: новое солнце взойдет скорее, чем лучи старого погаснут во тьме. Но доктор лишь расстроено помотал головой.  
\- Время смерти – двенадцать тридцать шесть по полуночи, - пробормотал он, бегло взглянув на часы, и медсестра записала данные. – Сожалею, генерал. Я уже ничего не могу сделать.  
Рой закрыл глаза, коротко кивая и склоняя голову ниже, борясь с разрывающей болью в груди. Все, однажды надевшие мундир, знали, на какой риск они идут, знали, чем это может закончиться, но Эд не входил в их число. Это было… невероятно, как будто солнце в миг погасло. Они-то все были здесь.  
Двое санитаров приблизились и почтительно замерли неподалеку, готовые взять носилки, но Хьюз среагировал прежде, чем Рой успел сказать что-либо, мягко останавливая их:  
\- Не нужно, мы сами – его зеленые глаза заглянули в роевы. – Мы еще не закончили.  
Ни слова не сказав, Рой повернулся к носилкам, беря их с одной стороны. Хоукай даже вздрогнула, когда он обратился к ней:  
\- Свяжитесь с Алом. Только не говорите, что именно произошло. Просто скажите, что он нужен мне здесь.  
\- Он поймет, что что-то не так, - пробормотала Риза. – Он поймет это, как только откроет дверь и увидит меня.  
\- Я знаю, но мне хотелось бы, чтобы эту новость он услышал в кругу своих друзей.  
Рою не нужно было объяснять, почему. Хоукай была умной женщиной, она все поняла, в отличие от тех же Бреды и Фармана, топтавшихся в двух шагах, и рыдающего в голос Армстронга. Они выглядели бледными и как будто бы вылепленными из мокрого снега, но они все же пришли в себя, когда Рой отдал приказ:  
\- С Хавока глаз не спускать. Если до него сегодня не дойдет, что случилось, мы закончим гораздо быстрее.  
Рой медленно следовал за Хьюзом, несущим носилки спереди, стараясь не смотреть вниз, на свою ношу. Он чувствовал себя санитаром, мрачным и бесцветным. Единственное, что успокаивало, - уже была глубокая ночь, и коридоры, ведущие в морг, были пустыми. Эда не стали накрывать простыней или чем-либо подобным, этого бы Рой точно не смог вынести. Никто не увидел их.  
Сколько потребовалось бы времени, чтобы распространились слухи – для всех служащих, для Централа, и даже для Аместриса – что их Герой погиб? Сколько пройдет времени прежде, чем все узнают, что произошло этой ночью в команде генерала Мустанга?  
Рой помотал головой, удивляясь, с чего бы он задался подобным вопросом. Имел ли он право так горевать. Элрик не был членом его семьи, даже и другом-то не был. Просто Эд был первым, кто открыто заявил Мустангу, что тот большую часть времени был занозой в заднице. Но это не помогало унять ноющую боль в груди, выгибающую дугой, ему была противна сама мысль о бесполезных соболезнованиях. Эд ничего не значил для всех этих людей, но они будут вести себя так, как будто потеряли очень многое.  
Они ничего не знали.  
Гнев рос в нем, до яркой, кровавой полосы, застилающей глаза. Рой сжал губы, будто бы испытывал нечто, смешанное из ярости и агонии: горе и ненависть. Но это чувство еще было дико, неоформлено. Не было никого, кто бы стал целью для выхода его злости, некого было обвинить в случившемся. Все, что он мог сделать, это нагнуться ниже, потому что Хьюз ловил каждый его вздох, прислушивался и приглядывался к своему другу, внимательно за ним следя.  
Наконец, пройдя несколько узких коридоров, военные подошли к дверям морга, которые разошлись перед ними со скрипящим звуком, скребя по линолеуму. Холодный воздух поцеловал в щеки, и Мустанг сощурился от слепящего белого света и обилия светящихся металлических предметов, стоявших вдоль стен. Коронер, шедший с военными, удивленно моргнул, будто бы синие с золотом мундиры больно резанули по глазам, и увидел лежавшее между ними тело.  
\- Сюда, пожалуйста, - он говорил мягко и доброжелательно, направляя к одной из плит и следуя за военными, прихрамывая. Никакого матраса, никаких подушек, никакого удобства вообще, мертвые не нуждались во всем этом, но Рой все равно чувствовал, что поступает безжалостно по отношению к Эду, оставляя его здесь. – Знает ли его семья?  
\- Нет еще, - ответил Хьюз, и Рой вздрогнул от громкого звука голоса своего друга, но тот, по крайней мере, мог говорить. Мустанг чувствовал себя так, будто бы у него отняли способность жить: ему недоставало воздуха, силы, особенно силы, для того, чтобы попрощаться. Ведь, в конечном счете, это придется сделать.  
\- Тогда мы задержим вскрытие трупа.  
\- Чего? – шок от услышанного несколько вывел Роя из состояния анабиоза, и он уставился на старика и его молоденькую помощницу, принесшую простыню, которой она бережно накрыла Эда до плеч. – Вскрытие?  
\- Боюсь, что у меня нет оснований противиться стандартной процедуре, генерал, нет никакой очевидной причины смерти. Или есть рана, которой я не видел? – коронер был ворчливым дедом, но говорил мягко, как будто бы знал, что имеет дело не просто с рядовой смертью подчиненного.  
\- Если бы вы могли перенести вскрытие на максимально далекую дату, мы будем вам очень признательны, - Рой почувствовал тяжелую руку Хьюза на своем плече, как крепко тот сжал пальцы. Маэс заметил сжатые в кулаки руки Роя, и теперь он был единственным якорем, который сдерживал бурю эмоций генерала, который изо всех сил пытался справиться со сбившимся от злости дыханием.  
\- У нас есть три дня, прежде чем нам нужно будет предоставить отчет. В течение этого времени тело должно будет оставаться здесь, для сохранения, - коронер махнул рукой, указывая на металлические камеры в стене, дверцы которых были будто бы окутаны туманом из-за разницы температур.  
\- Ал уже в пути. Думаю, он захотел бы увидеть брата. Вы не могли бы оставить Эдварда здесь на некоторое время? – это был больше чем просто вопрос, это была просьба. – Это займет не больше часа.  
Рой снова дернулся от слов Хьюза, все еще чувствуя его сильные пальцы на своем плече, как будто бы когти животного, после которых точно останутся раны. Мустанг едва расслышал утвердительный ответ коронера. Все услышанное и увиденное сковало его ноги словно свинцом, Хьюз практически силком уволок его из морга, возвращая в мир живых, где все казалось неправильным.  
\- Минуту, - проговорил Хьюз мягко, ласково, но настойчиво, подталкивая Мустанга к выходу, вдоль стены. Он махнул рукой по направлению к дверям, - выйди на воздух, тебе не помешает.  
Рой безучастно смотрел на Хьюза, сползая по стене, будто ноги больше не держали его. Наставление Хьюза показалось таким… бессмысленным. Но, когда он все-таки более или менее взял себя в руки, до него дошло, что имел в виду Маэс. Его дыхание больше напоминало рваные полузадушенные вздохи, от которых начинала кружиться голова. Он не мог позволить себе развалиться на части. Не здесь и не сейчас.  
\- Тебе лучше? - спросил подошедший Хьюз, заглядывая в темные глаза Роя.  
\- Глупый вопрос. Извини. - После некоторого молчания генерал спросил, - Алу должен обо всем рассказать именно я?  
Рой снова почувствовал себя омерзительно, но кивнул в знак подтверждения своего решения, стремительно откинув трусость. Он не мог свалить это на кого-нибудь другого. Разрешение проблем в команде было такой же его обязанностью, как и наслаждение ее успехами. Кроме того, он был единственным, кто смог бы все рассказать Альфонсу, он был очень обязан Эдварду.  
Он просто не был уверен в том, что сможет посмотреть мальчику в лицо.  
Все знали Ала как тихого, спокойного и собранного юношу, и даже представить было сложно, что есть нечто, способное разрушить его маленький внутренний мирок. И сейчас Рой думал только о том, как бы сильно стал ненавидеть его Эд, зная, что генералу придется уничтожить все бытие младшего Элрика одним огромной силы ударом.  
\- Уж лучше я, чем кто-то другой. Даже если бы этот кто-то смог, - добавил Мустанг, когда увидел искаженное новой вспышкой боли лицо Хьюза, едва заметной, но за долгие годы дружбы сослуживцы хорошо изучили друг друга, чтобы понимать без слов. Хьюз будет горевать сегодня, и рядом с ним будет Грейсия, и впервые в жизни Рой пожалел о том, что его никто не ждет дома. У Маеса была жена, и она всегда поддерживала его. А что было у Роя, кроме бара?  
\- Конечно. Думаю, он уже приехал, - Хьюз сжал плечо Мустанга. – Давай не будем заставлять его ждать.  
Рой кивнул. Ему очень хорошо было понятно, что именно сейчас делал Хьюз. Маес тонко, едва прикасаясь, управлял им, подбираясь со стороны его обязательств. Он чувствовал себя слепым, которого ведут через лабиринт. Армия всегда была его главным приоритетом, и теперь, когда пустая оболочка была подобна карте, по которой он шел вперед, генерал отодвинул вихрь эмоций на задний план и снова принялся за исполнения своих обязанностей.   
Пройдя по коридору на ватных ногах и добравшись до офисной двери, Мустанг вдруг очень четко осознал, что только сейчас до него дошло, что случилось. Страх все еще грыз его желудок, отдаваясь тяжелой болью в ребра, но он понимал, что должен это сделать. Это и была его ответственность, и тот самый риск для солдата, имеющего семью в городе. О большинстве тяжелых утрат сообщалось в письмах, которые посылались в любой уголок страны, но иногда должно было встретиться и сообщить лично.  
И это не был кто-то чужой. Это был Альфонс, которого они все знали в течение многих лет, поначалу как огромную металлическую тень Эдварда, а потом как умного молодого человека, очень сильно привязанного к своему старшему брату.  
Закусив губу, Рой шагнул в кабинет, и Ал тут же остановился на полушаге напротив стола Хоукай. Сама старший лейтенант сидела в своем кресле, склонившись, на ее застывшем лице четко читались горе и мольба о прощении. Никаких сомнений, она уже рассказала Алу, зачем он должен сидеть здесь и ждать Роя, потому что младший – нет, генерал одернул себя, - теперь единственный Элрик торопливо подошел к нему, и в его бледном лице и широко распахнутых глазах можно было прочитать все вопросы.  
\- Генерал, что произошло? Братик, да? Он ранен? Старший лейтенант не говорит мне…  
\- Думаю, тебе стоит присесть, - начал Рой спокойно, стараясь не обращать внимания на грубые нотки своего голоса. Он жестом указал на стоящие рядом кабинетные стулья. И тут он понял свою ошибку, потому что Ал посмотрел на невинный предмет мебели как на готовую захлопнуться ловушку.  
\- Нет, спасибо. Я не хочу, - он судорожно потряс головой.  
Впервые Рой видел, как Ал дрожал, и понимал, что, скорее всего, Элрик уже обо всем догадался. Его кожа пошла серыми пятнами, словно пепел, но он продолжал пристально смотреть Рою в глаза, безмолвно умоляя того не подтверждать страшных догадок.  
\- Альфонс, мне очень жаль, - голос Мустанга вдруг сделался как будто ржавым, генерал не смел взглянуть мальчику в глаза. – В доме что-то произошло, мы даже толком не поняли, что именно. Что-то активировало круг преобразования, и Эд… - слова застряли в его горле и теперь острыми краями разрывали гортань. Но пришлось вытеснить их. Не было другого способа сделать так, чтобы Альфонс обо всем узнал. – Он погиб, Ал.  
Наконец он поднял голову и посмотрел на глаза Алу, встретив то же самое непонимание, которое он и сам чувствовал с тех самых пор, как покинул тот злополучный дом. Эду уже, конечно, было все равно, кому больше боли причинил его уход, Алу или Рою. Элрик хмурил золотые брови, хлопал глазами, но больше от непонимания, чем от горя. Только сжимаемые и разжимаемые без конца кулаки выдавали яростную бурю эмоций.  
\- Что?! – Ал наконец справился с оцепенением, но смог прошептать всего одно слово. Он взглянул на Хоукай, затем на Хьюза, потом снова на Роя, и судорожно замотал головой, - вы ошиблись, я не верю вам!  
\- Ал…  
\- Нет! Вы ошиблись! Эд не может… - голос Ала задрожал. Сейчас он был похож на дикого звереныша, напуганного и сбитого с толку, больше готового напасть, чем поблагодарить за поддержку. Совсем как Эд. Рой почувствовал, как трещинки на его сердце снова расширились и стали похожими на зияющие раны.  
Он едва успел пододвинуть под Ала недавно отвергнутый стул, когда ноги перестали держать того и подогнулись. Мальчик едва заметил смену положения своего тела. Слезы срывались с его ресниц, он и не думал сдерживать их. Рою оставалось только беспомощно смотреть на горько плачущего Альфонса, сжимая его плечо в бесполезной поддержке.  
\- Мы обязательно узнаем, что с ним произошло там, - бормотал Рой, - знаю, что это уже ничему не поможет, но…  
Ал с трудом проглотил ком, вставший в горле, словно воздух был для него ядом, заходясь крупной дрожью и давясь словами:  
\- Поможет, - удалось ему выдохнуть наконец. Он закусывал губы и смаргивал слезы, но это не останавливало их нескончаемый поток, они все так же лились по щекам и капали с подбородка. Рой знал, что его горе будет долгим, боль, которая так терзала Ала сейчас, была только началом, и генерал гадал, как долго будет горевать мальчик по брату, по своему единственному члену семьи, прежде чем оправится от потери или сломается.  
\- Я… я могу его увидеть?  
\- Уверен, что это именно то, чего бы тебе сейчас хотелось? – спросил Рой. Возможно, он мог бы защитить Ала хотя бы от части произошедшего, по крайне мере, от созерцания брата в таком противоестественном виде. Но как только он поднял глаза на Элрика и увидел его отчаянно горящие глаза, сразу же откинул эту мысль.  
\- Да, генерал. Пожалуйста!  
Чуть помедлив, Рой кивнул, отойдя немного в сторону, позволяя Алу самому подняться со стула. Генералу на мгновение показалось, что он наблюдает за ломаными движениями куклы, словно бы кто-то невидимый резко дергает за нити и управляет ей. Это был уже не тот Альфонс, который всего пару минут назад был в этой комнате. Хоть они и были одинаковыми снаружи, Рой знал, что в этом новом Альфонсе уже что-то изменилось, и изменилось необратимо. Оставалось только надеяться, что мальчик не сломается.  
\- Я пойду с вами, - мягко проговорил Хьюз и последовал за ними.  
Никто не проронил ни слова, когда все трое шли к моргу, ни единого звука, было слышно только напряженное дыхание и звуки шагов. Ал немного успокоился, он еще всхлипывал, но уже не плакал взахлеб. Рой хорошо знал, зачем именно Ал хотел увидеть брата. Совсем не для того, чтобы попрощаться, по крайней мере, сознательно, Ал пытался доказать, что все ошиблись, что на холодном столе морга лежит совсем другой человек, а Эд сейчас где-нибудь далеко, живой и здоровый.  
Как бы Рою хотелось, чтобы это было именно так.  
В морге было все так же тихо, как и двадцать минут назад, но генералу казалось, что напряжение Ала просто звенит в воздухе. Эд все еще лежал здесь, укрытый простыней, одетый и недвижимый, будто окаменевший, словно бы и не смерть коснулась его.   
Ал замер в дверном проеме, ноги просто отказали ему, и мальчик не мог двинуться с места – его последняя надежда угасла. Рой подумал, что Ал сейчас развернется и умчится прочь, но младший Элрик оказался сильнее, чем могло показаться генералу, а может, им управляло желание все-таки отыскать ошибку и всем доказать, что кажущееся иллюзорно. Хьюз стоял немного позади, и в его зеленых глазах четко читалось беспокойство. Рой никак не мог понять, чего же ждет Маэс. Хьюз готовился к истерике Ала, готовился поддержать его, он все делал верно, в отличие от Роя, который ничем не мог помочь Альфонсу.  
Рой казался более выпавшим из реальности, чем Хьюз и даже Ал, он все еще не верил в смерть Эда, ждал, когда же тот зашевелится наконец, заговорит с ним, снова будет живым и ворчливым, каким угодно, но только не таким, как сейчас. Всего пару часов назад Рой видел его недоверчивый взгляд, полный насмешек над каким-то там проклятием, слышал его голос, а теперь все это стало ярким воспоминанием.  
Ал подошел к брату, и Рой заметил, как дрожат пальцы мальчика, когда тот коснулся мертвого лица. Это словно стало точкой невозврата - Рой видел обреченное лицо маленького Элрика. И это не было уже тем первым шоком и недоверием, как в помещении офиса, когда он только узнал новость, это было уже что-то гораздо более болезненное, глубокое. Ал согнулся пополам, как будто бы его ударили в солнечное сплетение, положил голову на брата, уперевшись в того лбом, и зарыдал в голос, задыхаясь.  
Горе сковало их, словно бы тяжелыми цепями. Рой сжал кулаки, пытаясь хоть как-то вздохнуть сквозь вставший в горле ком, ему было невыносимо смотреть на плачущего мальчика. Хьюз беззвучно плакал. Мустангу казалось, что он на самом острие ножа, одно неверное движение, и он сорвется, и горе поглотит его, затопит, сожрет.   
Вдруг Ал резко вскочил и унесся прочь, оставляя двери морга распахнутыми настежь. И Рой, и Хьюз понимали, что для него это вполне нормально – сбежать. Но от реальности не убежишь, ничто не может чудесным образом вернуть Эдварда к жизни, Ал сбежал, не в силах больше смотреть в его мертвое лицо, понимая, что брата не вернуть.  
\- Я пойду за ним, - тихо сказал Хьюз, - мне нужно удостовериться…  
\- Он не наделает глупостей, - перебил его Рой, думая, что бы мог предпринять Ал и куда направиться. Здравый смысл покидает людей в подобных ситуациях, боль потери могла привести куда угодно, и в этом где угодно очень легко было завязнуть и потеряться. – Возьми с собой кого сочтешь нужным, сомневаюсь, что сегодня кто-то сможет уснуть.  
Маэс не стал спрашивать, что будет делать Рой. Возможно, он уже знал ответ, но сейчас сосредоточился на поисках Ала, некогда было заниматься еще и генералом, который так и остался стоять в дверях морга. Конечно, Хьюз переживал горе Альфонса как свое собственное, и так же остро чувствовал боль Роя, и было бы глупо утверждать обратное.  
Мустанг подтащил к себе стул, не обращая внимания на визгливое царапанье металлических ножек по кафельному полу, и тяжело опустился на него, уставший и изможденный. В глубине души он понимал, что ему нечего тут делать, живому среди мертвых, но он все никак не мог поверить, что Эда больше нет.  
Рой никогда не давал названия тем отношениям, которые установились между ним и Эдом. Они были слишком многоплановыми, чтобы как-то обозначить каждую грань. С некоторых пор они перестали цапаться, как кошка с собакой, но и душа в душу не жили, и если, с одной стороны, чего-то недоставало, то с другой было явно чем-то большим. Но теперь все закончилось, и мир, ранее поддерживаемый невидимой колонной новых тонких отношений с Эдом, теперь казался Рою разрушенным до основания, и генералу остались только развороченные камни и щебень. Мустангу всегда казалось, что Эда невозможно сломать, его сила не нуждалась в подтверждении, пусть даже Элрик и был ребенком.  
Он всегда верил в Эда, даже больше, чем в кого-либо из своего окружения. Он доверял ему задания, в которых только тот мог докопаться до самой истины, касалось ли это банальной коррупции или же это были дела государственной важности и даже Врата. И в последнее время он начал понимать, что Эд и в нем тоже докопался до самой сути. Рой знал, что Элрик видит его насквозь, не того невозмутимого человека, бригадного генерала, которым он всем представлялся, а его настоящего, настоящего Роя.  
Мустанг даже улыбнулся легонько, думая об этом, но улыбка вышла грустной и тут же потухла.  
Да Рой и не знал, что он чувствовал прямо сейчас, не мог понять. Ему самому его мысли больше напоминали отколотые льдинки, плавающие в черной холодной воде, сам себе он напоминал куклу, сваленную на стул и забытую. Это был шок, Мустанг понимал это, но никак не мог справиться с собой. Безоговорочно веря в Эда, он упустил из вида то, что мальчик все-таки был смертен, как и любой человек. И теперь генерал сидел в морге, покрываясь мурашками и цепенея от холода, пытаясь собрать воедино свое расколовшееся сердце и опустевшую жизнь.  
Он даже попрощаться не смог.


	3. Chapter 3

Эд чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Он не заметил двойного преобразовательного круга, вписанного в кулон девушки с портрета, и теперь ему казалось, будто бы все знают об этом его промахе и теперь заклеймят позором. Хреновый же из него алхимик получался, если вместо выискивания кругов он увлекся разглядыванием каких-то там безделушек.  
Элрик сглотнул, разлепил глаза и тут же нахмурился, пытаясь сфокусироваться. Первое, что он незамедлительно почувствовал, было ощущение, что с ним что-то не так. Он лежит неподвижно, ослепленный странным фиолетовым свечением, которое, казалось, разъедает его мозги изнутри. Должно быть, это действие круга…  
Вопросы тут же закончились, как только он понял, что вокруг него ничего нет. Не было никакого потолка, никаких стен, ни даже намека на пол. И портреты с мебелью тоже куда-то исчезли. Вокруг было только пустое пространство, наполненное каким-то светящимся туманом, и если бы не цвет этого тумана, Эдвард подумал бы, что он у Врат.  
Вдруг его стало быстро перемещать, крутя, словно какого-нибудь котенка, пока он не сгруппировался, прижав к груди колени. Пальцами он коснулся какой-то невидимой липкой поверхности, скалясь и рыча, надеясь отыскать хоть что-нибудь, похожее на выход. Даже смутные очертания каких-то форм никак не обозначали это место, чтобы его можно было узнать, оно казалось ужасающе пустым, лишенным всякой жизни и бесконечным.  
«Куда я черт возьми попал?»  
Вдруг отчаянный крик разрубил пустоту, и это заставило Эдварда зажать уши ладонями в попытке заглушить шум. Крик не принадлежал человеку, он больше напоминал визг голодного зверя. Источник звука, казалось, находился прямо за спиной, за плечами, очень близко, и Эд атаковал автоматически, разрезая пустой воздух позади себя – алхимическая реакция еще потрескивала вокруг его запястья после преобразования автоброни в лезвие.  
Пот выступил на лбу, вдоль линии роста волос. Эдвард огляделся вокруг, пытаясь успокоиться, ибо вокруг он не видел ничего угрожающего, однако глазам поверить не мог. Как бы безопасно это место ни выглядело и где бы оно ни было, Эдвард чувствовал, что он здесь не совсем один. Облизнув пересохшие губы, он выпрямился. Крик понемногу стихал, пока совсем не исчез, замирая эхом в воздухе и оставляя завитушки в светящемся тумане.  
Эдвард еще раз огляделся, но теперь уже медленно, тщательно осматривая каждый сантиметр пространства и отыскивая выход, но решительно ничего не находил. Точно так же, как и тогда перед Вратами, не было никакого выхода. Сердце бешено заколотилось о ребра, и первая волна паники окатила Элрика.  
Нет, сейчас совсем не время для этого, только не сейчас! Ему нужна светлая голова. Узелок из линий кулона девушки с портрета был самым настоящим преобразовательным кругом, и если в этом жутком месте он оказался с помощью алхимии, значит, и выход отсюда найдется с помощью алхимии. Просто нужно подумать.  
Наугад выбрав себе направление, Эдвард медленно двинулся шагом. Завитки тумана вихрились вокруг его ботинок. Стальной, закусывая губы, все пытался сложить воедино круг Мэйсона и прекратить наконец думать, что именно может здесь ему угрожать. Как бы этот круг не был создан, это был комплексный круг, созданный из нескольких, весьма далеких от тех элементарных, которыми могло пользоваться большинство простых алхимиков. Все, что Эд смог выудить из своей памяти, - это пара символов, переходящих один в другой. Что-то в этих переплетенных кругах не давало ему покоя, мешало сосредоточиться, все время ускользало.  
Эд мог бы попробовать сделать себе выход с помощью своей алхимии, но он сомневался, что это сработает. Ничего толком не зная о круге Мэйсона, он мог только попробовать преобразовать себя, чтобы пройти сквозь Врата.  
Мысли Эда прервал вновь нарастающий звук, мягкий и свистящий. Пометавшись по сторонам, он силился найти его источник, но перед глазами была только пустота. Эд уже подумал было, что ослеп, или что он в плену каких-то иллюзий. Черт возьми, каким образом можно защищаться, если тебе не видна угроза!  
И тут Стальной буквально подавился воздухом, ворвавшимся в легкие, на мгновение ему показалось, что туман вокруг него ожил. Что могло быть более пугающим, чем постепенно уплотняющийся туман, прямо на глазах формирующий из себя самого мышцы и когти. Ярко-зеленым полыхнуло место, где должны были быть глаза, и Эд угадал в очертаниях тумана огромное животное, похожее на кота. Вскидывая лезвие автоброни, он бросился в отчаянную атаку.  
Животное исчезло, вихрем уходя от атаки Эдварда, и тут же появлялось снова, продолжая нападать. С черных клыков капала слюна, и Эд замер на мгновение, уставившись на их обладателя. Когти тут же вонзились в его плоть, выдрав солидный кусок мяса размером с кулак. Нечеловеческий крик застрял в горле Эдварда, он схватился за рану, пытаясь уйти от зверя на безопасное расстояние.  
Но животное не стало преследовать его и не кинулось снова. Эд в замешательстве осмотрел себя: должна же быть кровь, но вместо нее была какая-то жидкость, переливающаяся расплавленным золотом и капающая в прозрачную пустоту из раны. Зверь смачно чавкал отхваченным куском мяса, который должен был быть кровавым месивом, но на самом деле был сосредоточением чего-то светящегося, постепенно тускнеющего по мере того, как зверь проглатывал это.  
Эдвард пристально наблюдал за животным, которое начало изменяться. Формы, напоминающие кошачью морду, смягчились, и стало четко видно нос и большие зеленые глаза, мышцы словно бы перетекли в черное шелковое полотно, и мягкие завитки волос упали на круглое лицо. Существо восторженно облизывало окровавленные пальцы. Оно посмотрело себе под ноги и принялось языком вылизывать то, что должно было быть полом. Существо трансформировалось в женщину, и выглядела она ужасно худой и заморенной, и если бы Эд схватил ее, он бы точно сломал ей что-нибудь.  
Элрик смотрел на ее острые лопатки, торчащие словно два ножа, готовые в любую минуту рассечь ее кожу. Когда она подняла голову и взглянула на молодого человека, он поразился, как уродливо выглядит ее бывшее некогда красивым лицо, - череп, обтянутый тонкой кожей. Но это не помешало Стальному узнать ее. Девушка с портрета.  
Ее зубы жадно поблескивали внутри сведенного усмешкой рта, и Эд с дрожью отметил, что клыки по-прежнему на месте, за туго натянутыми губами. То, что это теперь была девушка, не давало существу никаких привилегий и не могло сделать его существование правдой, и вполне верно можно было угадать голод в ее горящих глазах. Девушка, не вставая, подползала к Элрику, медленно подтаскивая свое тело, словно она забыла, как это – идти на двух ногах. Тут ее пальцы изогнулись, и прежде чем Эд успел отскочить, она схватила его, впившись в ногу будто бы каменными пальцами, и боль снова пронзила Стального.  
Эду показалось, что девушка жалобно захныкала. Он едва удержал вертикальное положение, когда она вырвала свои пальцы из его ноги, слизывая с них капающую золотую жидкость.  
\- Отвали от меня, мать твою! – выругался он, отпрянув прочь, все еще зажимая рану рукой.  
Девушка подняла голову и посмотрела так, как будто бы ей был непонятен язык, на котором говорил Эдвард, и когда она заговорила в ответ, это выглядело пугающе странно:  
\- Я же не могу съесть тебя, когда ты так далеко от меня.  
Она говорила настолько невинным детским голосом, что от его звука по позвоночнику Эдварда посыпались холодные мурашки. Ему не хотелось признавать, что в голосе девушки явно сквозили сексуальные нотки, и она пыталась подманить его поближе именно голосом и интонациями.  
\- Я не еда, - проворчал он, снова отпрыгивая в сторону, когда она попыталась приблизиться.  
\- Нет, еда, - безапелляционно ответила девушка, и тонкая, словно птичье крыло, рука затрепетала, когда она приподняла ее до уровня глаз, - как и все, кто приходил до тебя.  
Эд не упускал ее из виду ни на секунду и нервно сглатывал, угадывая в туманной дымке ее будто бы сломанные кости. Они казались ему какими-то неправильными, по крайней мере, недостаточно твердыми, чтобы они могли быть настоящими человеческими костями. Но что-то предостерегало его от опрометчивых выводов.  
\- Я давно ела в последний раз, - тело девушки томно изогнулось, - очень давно. Ожидание тянулось годами, я чахну, но папа сделал мне подарок, - ее ослепительная улыбка сменилась угрюмым взглядом исподлобья, – другие были менее подвижными, они рыдали и орали, но не смели двигаться. Они были счастливы помочь мне.  
\- Что-то я сомневаюсь в этом, - Эд облизнул губы, не рискуя смотреть в совершенно дикие глаза дочери Мэйсона, и тут его мозг пронзила мысль, от которой он похолодел, - твой отец сделал это с тобой? Он превратил тебя в это чудовище и запер здесь?  
\- Это был несчастный случай, - закричала она, продолжая подползать к Эду, и от ее звонкого голоса туман закручивался причудливыми формами. С трудом она поднялась на ноги, путаясь в своем длинном платье, едва сохраняя равновесие. Она все так же пристально разглядывала Стального. – Я сбежала, когда мне строго-настрого запретили делать это, вот что случилось со мной. Отец нашел способ вернуть меня, он держит меня здесь и не дает умереть, пока я жду. Это он не позволили мне исчезнуть… Это был несчастный случай!  
\- Уже много лет прошло с тех пор, как кто-то попадал сюда. Годы, с тех пор, как ты кого-нибудь пожрала, - Эд отступил еще на шаг, все так же не сводя с нее глаз. – Джек Мэйсон умер давным-давно, теперь он не сможет вернуть тебя.  
Напряжение спало с костлявого лица девушки, будто только что сказанные Эдвардом слова смыли весь эмоциональный фон. Стальной заметил, как слабо вспыхнуло прежнее чувство и отразилось в ее глазах, и она осторожно коснулась пальцами ожерелья, которое все еще носила – скрученный узелок безжизненной алхимии, отголосок самой себя на портрете в особняке Мэйсона.  
Как только она прикоснулась к кулону, ее лицо изменилось. Тонкая человеческая маска таяла, и девушка, снова заклубившись тенями, вернулась в облик животного:  
\- Ты врешь!  
Эд прыгнул в сторону, едва уходя от ее когтей, и бросился бегом наугад, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль в раненом теле. Все, чего он хотел сейчас, так это убраться подальше от зверюги, но Стальной понимал, что с каждым шагом он все больше вязнет в тумане. Скоро он устанет бегать.  
Обычно бегство было последним, к чему обращался Стальной. Он привык встречать неприятности лицом к лицу, а не удирать от них, какими бы тяжелыми они ни были. Но сейчас Эдвард сомневался, действительно ли можно нанести хоть какие-то повреждения этому существу, ведь это его место, его территория, своеобразный кокон, сплетенный Мэйсоном для защиты дочери. Ничто живое не могло прожить так долго без еды – ничто живое, естественно, - и теперь тем более было очевидно, что дочь Мэйсона скорее монстр, чем человек, и ей ничто не помешает сожрать его.  
\- Нет!  
Эд вздрогнул, и прозрачный мир вокруг него взорвался как мыльный пузырь. Он чувствовал, как сквозь кожу проходит тонкая тугая пленка, слышал душераздирающие вопли призрака, закладывающие уши. Стальной все ждал, что вот-вот в него вонзятся ее острые когти, но этого не произошло, ни в эту минуту, ни в следующую, и тогда он осторожно открыл сначала один глаз, потом второй.  
Комната, в которой он находился, явно была частью госпиталя, и здесь было чертовски холодно. На подносах были аккуратно разложены медицинские инструменты. Стальной вдруг вспомнил о своей особенной нелюбви ко всякого рода больничным заведениям и сморщился. Как только он увидел двух человек из персонала, его сердце упало. В больницах обычно занимались спасением жизни, а в этом месте никак не могли этим заниматься.  
Мустанг все еще сидел здесь, чуть поодаль, прислонившись к кафельной плитке, и сердце Эда сжалось от страха. Твою ж мать, круг мог убить Хавока! Лейтенант, конечно, стоял не так близко к портрету, но всякое могло случиться. Он же и понятия не имел, на что еще был способен круг Мэйсона. Эд сполз со своего стола и, спотыкаясь, подошел к Рою, протянув к нему руку и тихо позвав.  
Эдвард не узнал собственного голоса, таким тот был тихим и слабым, как будто бы он говорил с другого конца длинного туннеля, и его шагов не было слышно на кафельном полу. Живот тут же скрутило судорогой страха.  
Стальной мигом осмотрел комнату. Сначала ему показалось, что на соседнем столе лежит Хавок, но он тут же отбросил эту мысль: цвет волос был другим, да и человек не был одет в военную форму. На мгновение мелькнула мысль, что это Альфонс, но и Алом он быть не мог, из-под простыни были видны плечи, человек был одет в черное. Нет, и лицо не Альфонса. Немного успокоившись, Эд посмотрел на свое тело: он не был отражением, но его тело сейчас было для него настолько чужим, насколько и своим, он даже поверить не мог, что может ощущать настолько противоречивые чувства по отношению к самому себе.  
Эдвард никогда и не предполагал, что в его лице столько отцовских черт. Теперь же, посмотрев на себя со стороны, ему было понятно, почему люди сразу же угадывали в нем сына Хоэнхайма. Еще одна волна страха и паники накрыла его, будто бы стая испуганных птиц сорвалась в небо, - он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться неподвижного себя.  
Его живые пальцы едва дотронулись до того тела, в котором он привык себя видеть. Кожа и кости выглядели какими-то слабыми, совсем не такими, какими они должны быть. Эд был уверен, что под простыней, укрывавшей тело, была автоброня правой руки, от самого плеча и до самых кончиков пальцев.  
Эдвард оторопело моргнул и поднял свою правую руку, осматривая поблескивающую сталь со всех сторон, и чувствовал, как сердце топит страх. До него стало понемногу доходить, что именно здесь не так. Свет бликовал на стали автоброни медленнее, чем обычно, и не было характерных мягких позвякивающих звуков, когда Эд сжимал стальные пальцы в кулак.  
Мир вокруг него был реальным, а вот сам он, кажется, нет. Настоящий Эд сейчас лежал прямо перед ним, на коронерском столе, тихий и недвижимый.  
Элрик усмехнулся, дивясь своей догадке. Он никогда не верил в привидений, но объяснить свое присутствие иначе он не мог. Его тело теперь не было твердым, в этом он убедился, дотронувшись до своего мертвого плеча и увидев, как его прозрачные пальцы прошли сквозь мертвую плоть. В глубине души он очень хотел, чтобы это место оказалось всего лишь сном, он хотел проснуться, чтобы все это исчезло, но понимал, что не проснется уже. Мэйсон все-таки добился своего: его чертов особняк убивал людей, зашедших в него.  
\- Прости, Стальной.  
Слова прозвучали резко в застоявшемся воздухе морга, и Эд вскинул голову, уставившись на Роя. Знал ли он, что произошло? Видел ли он его сейчас? Эдварду потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы, неловко сглотнув, понять, что Рой разговаривает не с ним, а с тем, кто лежит на столе:  
\- Я должен был дождаться рассвета, чтобы осмотреть этот чертов дом, - продолжал Рой, - я не должен был разделять нашу команду. Я должен был пойти с тобой.  
Эдвард пристально смотрел на Роя. Он видел, как Мустанг провел тыльной стороной ладони по своему лицу и услышал легкий шорох от прикосновения к щетине. Генерал закрыл глаза рукой. Его плечи сжались и как-то дрогнули, и в горле Эдварда встал ком, когда он услышал глухой сдавленный всхлип. Он видел достаточно много разных эмоций на лице Роя, в самые разные моменты, от радости до безысходного отчаяния, но он никогда не видел Мустанга плачущим. Генерал сидел в холодной тесной комнате морга, изо всех сил сдерживая слезы по погибшему мальчику.  
Эдварда словно бы окатило холодной водой с головы до пят. Он смотрел и не верил собственным глазам, как он может быть мертвым, как такое вообще могло случиться. Все думали, что он погиб, но как он мог переубедить их в этом. Вот он лежит на коронерском столе, абсолютно мертвый, совсем мертвый, и не было ни одной зацепки, с помощью которой можно было бы объяснить его смерть. По крайней мере, хоть тело его осталось. Что он мог сделать, будучи всего-навсего привидением…? Все этот чертов Мэйсон виноват!  
Эд подошел к Рою и уселся возле него на корточки:  
\- Я все еще здесь, идиот ты эдакий, - беззлобно пробурчал он, зная, что Мустанг его не слышит. – Не знаю, как так получилось, но я не ухожу. Вам бы вернуться обратно в тот особняк. Вам нужно… - он замолчал на полуслове, услышав, как Рой отрывисто вздохнул, и Стальной заметил облачка пара, сорвавшиеся с его губ, как будто бы генерал только что вышел на мороз. Он коснулся своими пальцами запястья Роя, все еще надеясь, что своим прикосновением обратит на себя внимание.  
Эдвард потер руками лицо, стараясь привести свои мысли хоть в какой-нибудь порядок. Ему больно было смотреть на убитого горем Мустанга, и он попытался сосредоточиться на своей проблеме, отыскивая выход.  
Он уставился в пол и все-таки заставил себя мысленно воспроизвести череду событий той ночи. Круг Мэйсона перенес его в какую-то другую реальность, а тело осталось лежать на полу особняка. Красный камушек в ожерелье девушки был активным все время, и Эд с отвращением подумал, сколько же людей пропало без вести по вине Мэйсона, Стальной явно не был первым. Рой ведь говорил, что чиновники, описывающие имущество, вернулись живыми и невредимыми, стало быть, они либо не заходили в тот зал вообще, либо не подходили к портрету девушки.  
Вздохнув, Стальной уставился на свое тело, лежавшее на столе. Совершенно невозможно думать о нем, как о себе самом! Лучше уж пойти осмотреть морг, чем сидеть тут и таращиться на свой собственный труп! Теперь, по крайней мере, он был уверен, что мир, в котором заточена дочь Мэйсона, не является тем миром, в котором находится сейчас его мертвое тело.  
Конечно, Эдвард мог встать и уйти, сейчас же, благо, дверь была. Да он мог просто пройти через стену! Но ему как-то все равно было, где теперь сидеть, с этой стороны двери или с той. Он больше переживал о том, как бы его не утащило назад, к прожорливому монстру, и в следующий раз она не станет с ним болтать, а слопает тут же, вместе с автоброней.  
Подойдя к столу коронера, Эдвард заглянул под куртку и майку на мертвом теле, ища хоть какое-нибудь ранение. Ничего, совсем ничего, только гладкая кожа, ни намека на рану, которую нанес ему монстр. Но Эд был уверен, что она все-таки что-то взяла у него, что-то вполне материальное, что бы помогло ей выжить. Так почему же раны не осталось?  
Его мысли прервал тихий скрип раздвигающихся дверей комнаты морга, и на пороге Эд увидел Хавока. Лейтенант ужасно выглядел, его лицо болезненно белело, наполовину скрытое под повязкой, под голубыми глазами залегли тени, не было и следа от его обычной беззаботной веселости. Хавок съежился, застряв на пороге и не решаясь войти.  
Рой медленно обернулся через плечо, как будто бы его тело не слушалось, и ему было тяжело двигаться, но Эдвард заметил, как на секунду потеплели его глаза, когда он увидел лейтенанта. Как бы плохо не было самому Рою, он все равно продолжал переживать за свою команду. Хавок все еще должен был находиться в своей палате, а не шататься по госпиталю. Его еще не переодели, и сейчас он стоял в тех же грязных форменных брюках и рубашке, ворот расстегнут, манжеты в разные стороны.  
\- Садись, Джин, - мягко сказал Рой, встав со своего стула и силком усаживая на него Хавока, - ты же в госпитале должен быть.  
Хавок молчаливо запротестовал, грустно и как-то испуганно взглянув на тело, лежавшее на столе:  
\- Да я в порядке, - вздохнул он наконец, его голос был хриплым, будто он сорвал его, - я был в нескольких шагах от него, и со мной ничего, а Эдвард, - он медленно махнул рукой в сторону мертвого тела.  
Тут Хавок совсем побледнел, и Эд удивленно подумал, а была ли в мужчине вообще кровь. Его рубашка сейчас выглядела краше.   
Рой пододвинул еще один стул и тяжело упал на него, будто бы на то, чтобы подтащить к себе табуретку, у него все силы ушли. Рой не стал надевать свою привычную маску непробиваемости в присутствии подчиненного лейтенанта и не стал прятать свою боль. Эд очень хорошо видел, что Хавок чувствует себя виноватым.  
\- Почему он? Почему не я? – прошептал он наконец. – Свет прошел сквозь него и просто… отшвырнул меня, - Хавок описал руками большой круг, действуя скорее на эмоциях, неосознанно.  
\- Откуда хоть исходил этот свет? – спросил Рой, но по интонациям его голоса сложно было понять, ждет ли он ответа от лейтенанта. – Когда мы добрались до зала, алхимическая реакция уже начала рассеиваться. Свет этот мы видели еще из соседнего зала, но он больше напоминал туман.  
\- Портрет, - безапелляционно ответил Хавок, оторвав наконец взгляд от мертвого тела Эдварда и уставившись на Мустанга. – Шеф знал, что в зале что-то было. Он все кругом осмотрел, он даже чуял запах алхимии, но ничего не смог найти, - Хавок вздернул подбородок, и Эду показалось, что лейтенант защищает его, оправдывает перед Мустангом, - что бы там Мэйсон ни сделал, это не было обычной алхимией, иначе бы Эд точно заметил.  
Рой кивнул, и тут уже Эдвард почувствовал себя виноватым. Теперь Мустанг думал, что Стальной пропустил что-то, сглупил и влез в самый центр круга. Хотя, в общем-то, Эд скорее согласился бы с генералом, Хавок слишком рьяно заступается за него. Он должен был убраться вон из зала, как только заметил красный камень, а он встал, разинув рот, и смотрел, как активируется круг. Если бы он чуть серьезнее отнесся к заданию, он бы не пропустил камень, не посчитал бы его обыкновенной безделушкой глупой барышни.  
А теперь он застрял здесь, не живой и не мертвый, смотрел, как горюют дорогие ему люди, и их боль отдавалась такой же болью в его сердце.  
\- Что там произошло? – помолчав, спросил Хавок, рвано вздохнув и потерев глаза рукой, будто бы он пытался спрятать слезы. – Я и не помню почти ничего.  
Рой облизал пересохшие губы. Эд видел его плотно сомкнутые ладони, нервно переплетенные пальцы. Мустанг не хотел вспоминать последние несколько часов. Он долго молчал, но когда наконец заговорил, в его голосе явно сквозила боль, и он не демонстрировал ее, он просто не мог ее скрыть:  
\- Мы были в подсобных помещениях, когда услышали крики, скорее всего, именно тогда круг и активировался. Мы бросились бегом назад, через весь дом, через этот туман чертов. И свет почти исчез, когда мы уже добрались до зала, - Рой замолчал, и Эдвард заметил его скривившиеся губы, будто бы он просто физически заставляет себя продолжать. – Тебя мы нашли первым, и ты уже сказал нам про Эдварда и про этот портрет. Я сначала подумал, что его оглушило и он потерял сознание. Хьюз сказал, что он не дышит.  
\- А искусственное дыхание?  
Вопрос повис в звенящем от напряжения, словно разбивающееся стекло, воздухе. Всего секунду Рой пристально смотрел на Хавока, а потом сник и еще сильнее ссутулился:  
\- Я… не подумал об этом…  
Хавок выглядел совсем несчастным, он уже и пожалел десять раз, что спросил. Тут Эдвард шагнул вперед, к ним навстречу, немало не заботясь о том, слышат ли они его и видят ли:  
\- Да это бы и не сработало, - он махнул рукой в сторону коронерского стола. – Вы ослепли, что ли? Это же не просто остановка сердца. Мэйсон не убил меня, он просто что-то изменил. Даже если бы вы неделю дули в меня вдвоем, вы бы ничем не помогли!  
Но никто не услышал его, Рой по-прежнему сидел сгорбившись и сжавшись, словно бы хотел плечами отгородиться ото всех. Услышав тихий рваный всхлип, Хавок тут же схватил Мустанга за плечи обеими руками. В этот момент он не был его подчиненным, он был другом:  
\- Это все равно не сработало бы, - проговорил он быстро, тихонько встряхнув Роя и удостоверившись, что тот хотя бы слышит его голос, - вряд ли бы это сработало, особенно если нет четкой уверенности, что делать это действительно необходимо, - Хавок отчаянно подбирал слова, ему тяжело было видеть, как Мустанг мучается от собственной беспомощности. – Вы бы все сделали, если бы только смогли. Да все бы сделали, если бы только смогли. Помимо вас там было пять человек, - Хавок махнул рукой в неопределенном направлении, - Вы были не единственным, кто бы пришел на помощь. Я знаю, на что армия горазда в таких ситуациях. На поле битвы вообще нет никакой возможности заниматься чьим-либо спасением, в лучшем случае солдат сможет остановить кровотечение и оттащить раненого в ближайшую медицинскую палатку, - голос Хавока звучал жестко, лейтенант был полон решимости оправдать Роя в его же собственных глазах за эту проваленную операцию.  
Эд как будто бы физически мог видеть это пресловутое «если бы», вытесняющее все мысли из головы Роя, как будто бы тот на самом деле думал, что скорая помощь смогла бы помочь Элрику. Плечи генерала все еще мелко дрожали, и этот нервный тремор передавался и ладоням.   
Эдвард быстро еще раз осмотрел комнату морга. Должно же быть хоть что-то, что может заставить их понять, что он все еще здесь. Разве привидения не могут швыряться предметами или ломать что-нибудь? Он должен вытащить Роя из этого ступора и заставить его думать и действовать. Ему нужно было, чтобы Рой увидел альтернативу бесполезному страданию. Он даже не представлял, скольким временем располагал. Оставит ли алхимия Мэйсона его в таком состоянии или через некоторое время он начнет исчезать и из промежуточного мира? А как же его тело? Сколько времени осталось до того момента, как оно начнет гнить?  
Стальной, прищурившись, взглянул на труп, и сердце ухнуло, как только в голову пришла мысль, что уже может быть слишком поздно для каких-либо действий вообще. Человеческая плоть слишком хрупка. Всего несколько минут без кислорода достаточно для смерти мозга, и восстановить ткани будет уже невозможно. А с момента активации круга Мэйсона прошло уже по меньшей мере несколько часов. Эд достаточно знал биологию человека, чтобы понять, что уже поздно.  
Легкий скрип открывающейся двери отвлек его, и на пороге Стальной увидел Хьюза, удрученного и как-то сжавшегося. Рой с Хавоком продолжали таращиться на тело Эдварда, будто бы они не могли себя заставить посмотреть на что-то другое. Хьюз же наоборот старался не смотреть на стол, он и так знал, кто на нем лежит. Вместо этого он тщательно осмотрел все остальное, от пола и до самого потолка, до каждого подноса с инструментами.   
\- Уже утро, - прошептал он, казалось, ему трудно двигать челюстями, чтобы сказать внятно, Эд видел его покрасневшие от слез глаза, посеревшие щеки. – Рой, ты просидел тут всю ночь, пора идти, - снова прошептал Хьюз, и сейчас он меньше всего напоминал Эдварду человека, который служил в армии большую часть своей жизни.   
Рой посмотрел на Хьюза так, будто тот сказал невозможную глупость. Он сидел, развалившись на ветхой табуретке, с безжизненно лежавшими на коленях ладонями. Мустанг не двинулся с места, и Эдвард заметил горюющий взгляд, которым обменялись Хавок и Хьюз. Они оба осторожно приблизились к Рою и, мягко взяв того под руки, помогли тому подняться. Но генерал не сразу позволил увести себя, он еще раз оглянулся на тело, лежавшее на столе, как будто бы часть его самого сейчас лежала там.  
\- Что с Алом? – спросил Рой наконец, - вам бы следовало о нем позаботиться, а не обо мне.  
\- Он в штабе, - хрипло ответил Маэс, - Хоукай присматривает за ним, но нам нужен ты. – Эд заметил, как тот неуверенно пожевал губами, как будто бы подбирал слова. – Он разваливается прямо на глазах, мы ничего не можем поделать, нам нужен ты.  
\- Вы сказали Алу…? – боль прошила грудь Эдварда, и он, уже вскинув руки, хотел потребовать объяснений, но это больше походило на крик в стену, - вы сказали моему младшему брату, что я мертв?!  
Конечно, они сказали, у них не было выбора. Они все беспокоились за Ала, но не сказать ему не могли, и Эдварда затрясло при мысли о том, как отреагировал его брат и что тот сейчас чувствует. В одно понятие «плохо» это все просто не укладывалось. Он должен найти его, поговорить с ним. Возможно, другие и не могли слышать его, но их с Алом связывает нечто гораздо большее, чем кровное родство, они через столько прошли вместе, Ал почувствует его присутствие. Должен почувствовать.  
Краем уха Эдвард уловил, как Хьюз еще что-то упоминал об особняке Мэйсона, что-то об обязанностях и ответственности, будто бы это были единственные слова, способные сейчас дойти до Мустанга. Наконец, генерал коротко кивнул и медленно двинулся к выходу. Он еще раз оглянулся, прежде чем уйти из морга.  
Что-то под ребрами схватило Эдварда и сжало. Хотя теперь и не давило, не кололо в сердце, отпустило, как только ушел Мустанг. Теперь он расслышал отдаленный звук, похожий на рычание, и по позвоночнику снова пробежал холодок. Он не думал, что дочь Мэйсона сможет пробраться за ним сюда, в реальный мир, но это не означало, что она не будет его ждать в том.  
Морг Эдварду казался вполне себе твердым, а вот коридор, ведущий из морга, был не совсем осязаемым. Стены и потолок были окутаны туманом, словно бы Эд плохо видел, завитки дымки клубились возле ног на полу. И цвета все стерлись, остались только оттенки серого. Как бы там ни было, но двигаться вперед было необходимо. Эд знал, что если Мустанг сейчас уедет без него, то он застрянет здесь, ему не за кем будет пойти, чтобы не потеряться. И если он попробует выбраться, просто сделать один шаг, он заблудится, но и оставаться в комнате морга ему не хотелось, голодное чудовище Мэйсона все еще ждало встречи.  
Стальной рванул вперед бегом, через весь коридор морга, пролетая сквозь закрытые двери. От едкого химического привкуса, оставшегося во рту после дверей, он скривился. В несколько больших шагов он догнал Мустанга, и словно бы очутился в мыльном пузыре, цвета и звуки проносились вокруг него, коридоры сошлись в одну точку, и яркий свет заставил зажмуриться.  
Привидения не расстаются с теми вещами, которые были близки им при жизни, то же самое и с людьми, и, нравится это Эдварду или нет, то же самое произойдет и с ним. Его тело в морге было что-то вроде якоря, и благодаря ему незнакомая комната как бы становилась роднее. Он знал, что для Роя эта комната стала такой. Пока он держался ближе к Мустангу, он знал, что может перемещаться без затруднений.   
Постепенно чужие коридоры сменились на знакомые, и, кажется, даже воздух вокруг как-то окреп, снова приобрел краски и цвет. Стальной оглядывался по сторонам и замечал крошечные детали, например, царапины на плинтусе. И когда они шли по коридору, казалось, что сегодня был самый обычный день. Это был тот мир, к которому Элрик привык. Только он сам сегодня изменился.  
Именно Хьюз открыл двери приемной, и Эдвард увидел двери, за которыми он провел очень много времени. Двери кабинета бригадного генерала Мустанга. Его тут же обволок запах бумаги и остывшего кофе, но атмосфера в кабинете, всегда казавшаяся такой деловой, как будто бы все всегда были очень заняты, теперь была угнетающей и какой-то плоско-серой. Брэда старательно готовил кофе, его всегда благодушное лицо теперь было измученным, Фарман торчал возле телефона, но Эд засомневался, что тот услышит звонок.  
Двери кабинета Мустанга были распахнуты, и Стальной без промедления шагнул в знакомую комнату. Он слишком хорошо знал это место, чтобы заблудиться. Рой всегда был для Эдварда чем-то вроде луны, которая дразнит волков своим светом, солнцем же для него всегда был Альфонс.   
Эдвард даже не заметил Хоукай, беспомощно жавшуюся к кушетке, на которой сидел Ал, но не покидавшую свою вахту. Лиза выглядела потерянно, будто бы она и не здесь была вовсе, а где-то в сотне миль. Их боль причиняла Эду страдания, а вид Ала просто разрывал сердце на куски.  
Его младший брат сидел ссутулившись на кушетке в кабинете Роя, сжимая оцепеневшими пальцами одеяло, кем-то накинутое ему на плечи. Тусклый утренний свет и отблески огня из камина отбрасывали неестественные тени на его коже. Эд бросился через весь кабинет к нему и, упав на колени, увидел темные тени, залегшие под красными заплаканными глазами брата.  
\- Ал…? – тихо позвал Эдвард, протягивая руки к нему. Он взял его лицо в свои ладони, но тот никак не ответил ему, никак не отреагировал. Младший Элрик сидел, тупо уставившись перед собой и будто бы уже изучая другие миры, ни на что не отзывался. Он и не дрожал уже, но губы все еще кривились, он пытался сдерживаться и не плакать. Сердце Эдварда рвалось из груди, когда он увидел вновь накатывающие слезы.  
\- Твою ж мать, Ал! Я… - он замотал головой, в бессильном отчаянии понимая, что брат его не слышит. Да и что он мог сейчас сказать ему. Не извиняться же в самом деле.  
Ал закрыл глаза и снова заплакал. Из-под плотно сжавшихся ресниц снова заскользили слезы, прочерчивая резкие мокрые дорожки, плечи снова задрожали, он снова ревел взахлеб. Эд же просто рвал и метал, беспомощно глядя на младшего брата, сердце его обливалось кровью. Рой, по крайне мере, хотя бы холод прикосновения мог почувствовать, пусть он и не видел ничего. Ал же не реагировал вообще ни на что. Горе мучило его и грызло, поглощало.  
Вдруг краем глаза Эдвард уловил движение, и, все еще стоя на коленях перед братом, он поспешил отодвинуться. В миллиметре он него прошел Брэда, неуклюже присел рядом с Алом и, разжав его пальцы, всунув тому в руки дымящуюся кружку. От кружки пахло крепким кофе.  
\- Давай выпей чуток, тебе бы надо, - отчаянно убеждал Брэда, - ты не спал совсем и вон весь трясешься, давай глоточек. Пожалуйста, Ал.  
Эдвард смотрел, как Брэда уговаривает его брата сделать хотя бы один глоток, смотрел, как бледнеет Ал, будто бы он сам сейчас лежит в той комнате морга.  
Эдвард поднял голову, когда услышал звук приближающихся шагов, и через плечо уставился на дверь. На лице Роя все так же ясно читались горе и боль, а еще страх, как только тот взглянул на ссутулившуюся фигурку Альфонса. На одно мгновение Стальному показалось, что Рой сейчас попросту развернется и сбежит прочь, но генерал выпрямился, расправил плечи, глубоко вздохнув, и подошел к Алу.  
На сей раз Эдвард не стал отодвигаться, освобождая путь, он позволил Мустангу пройти сквозь себя и почувствовал влажное тепло, как будто бы он побывал внутри человеческого тела, услышал, как стучит сердце Роя, как свое собственное, будто бы его кровь все еще бежит по венам, но отчего-то причиняет боль своим движением.  
Но оборвалось это ощущение так же резко, как и нахлынуло. Рой сел на кушетку рядом с Алом, рассеянно погладив того по ноге, будто пытаясь унять судороги. С минуту генерал молчал, но когда он заговорил, его голос показался Эду твердым и решительным:  
\- Я возвращаюсь в дом Мэйсона, с Хьюзом и Хоукай, - проговорил он, и туча мыслей тут же заняла голову мальчика. – Мы должны выяснить, что там произошло и продолжает происходить, чтобы никто больше не пострадал. Если ты предпочтешь остаться здесь, я не буду настаивать, я все понимаю. Но нам бы пришлась кстати твоя помощь.  
Эдвард слишком хорошо знал своего брата и, конечно же, он заметил, как тот моментально насторожился, напрягся, мгновенно ушла расклеенность и плаксивость, взгляд сразу же стал осмысленным. Вся миловидность мальчика тут же улетучилась.  
\- Я должен знать, что случилось с моим братом, - глаза горели ясной уверенностью и желанием двигаться вперед, - на все остальное мне наплевать.  
Эд вздрогнул от слов брата, ему хотелось бы верить, что он просто хочет найти ответы на вопросы, которые сейчас роятся в его же голове, но что-то очень яркое и знакомое в голосе Ала заставило Эдварда напрячься. Ал не хотел знать чего-либо для собственного самоутверждения, для самого себя, конечно же, он планировал использовать полученные знания. Эдвард тут же подумал, что теперь они с братом поменялись местами, теперь Альфонс искал ответы на все вопросы. Вот только сам он теперь не мог быть рядом, и ему следовало бы уже сейчас думать о том, как он будет исправлять возможные ошибки младшего брата, а не как бы ему пробраться сквозь стены.   
Эд криво усмехнулся своим мыслям. Много времени прошло с момента его клятвы и, казалось бы, они с братом хорошо выучили урок, чтобы больше никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не повторить совершенного ими в ту ночь, но сейчас Эдвард был уверен в том, что они вернулись в точку отсчета и ведут себя не взрослее, чем тогда, когда они были совсем маленькими детьми. То, ради чего они готовы были снова и снова бросать вызов вселенной. Эдвард уже сейчас знал, что он должен успеть разрушить действие алхимии Мэйсона быстрее, чем Ал откроет Врата.   
До Роя тоже уже дошло, на что именно рассчитывает Альфонс. Стальной заметил это по выражению его лица, с каким он смотрел на его младшего брата. Но генерал не стал осуждать младшего Элрика, он хорошо понимал его чувства, в глазах генерала не было страха, только решимость.   
Желание нарушить табу было куда лучше, чем то оцепенение, которое обернуло Ала с головы до ног, словно куколку, желание хоть какого-либо действия было однозначно лучше. По крайне мере, Ал оживился, начал думать. Команда Мустанга предложила ему только сочувствие, Рой же предложил ему план действий, и пусть сейчас пути не видно, Ал отыщет его.  
Рой сдержанно кивнул и, поднявшись на ноги, отдал команды:  
\- Фарман, вы с Брэдой останетесь здесь, поддерживайте связь. Алекс сейчас изучает историю семьи Мэйсона, собирает информацию о них, надеюсь, он вернется в штаб прежде, чем мы уйдем.  
\- А я как же? – спросил Хавок, складывая руки на груди.  
Рой взглянул на лейтенанта, на его повязку на голове. Хавок должен был быть в госпитале, но упрямо сжатая челюсть выдавала его нежелание валяться без дела, он хотел быть полезным. Рой потер щеки, громко шурша щетиной, и потянул Хавока в сторону, так, чтобы их никто не смог услышать.  
Теперь Эд разрывался между желанием побыть рядом с братом и желанием услышать то, о чем генерал говорит с лейтенантом. В конце концов, он выпустил Ала из рук, но все же присматривая на ним краем глаза, и повернулся в пол оборота к разговаривающим. Если бы сейчас кто-то увидел Мустанга и Хавока и подумал бы, что они выглядят подозрительно, он бы не подумал ровным счетом ничего. Выражение лица Хавока выдавало его с головой, чем больше он старался сохранять спокойствие, тем сильнее казалось, что он что-то скрывает.  
\- Коронер сказал, что они отложат вскрытие на три дня, но я не уверен, что они не сделают этого раньше. Побудь здесь и присмотри за телом Эда.  
\- Зачем? – тут же спросил Хавок, оглядываясь на Ала через плечо, - есть мысли использовать его как-то, да?  
Эд даже вскинул брови от такой храбрости лейтенанта. Обычно тот безоговорочно подчинялся приказам Мустанга, оставляя раздумья по поводу их целесообразности другим. И своим вопросом он сбил Роя с толку и теперь ждал выговора за неповиновение, но смотрел твердо, упрямо, не намереваясь отступать.  
\- Да нет же, я… - Рой хлопнул глазами и даже растерялся. – Просто пригляди за ним, пожалуйста, - генерал уже не приказывал, но решимость с Хавока все равно не спала.  
\- Да, сэр, - скрипнул лейтенант, ясно же было, что ему не хочется исполнять такой приказ.   
Эдвард, глядя на них, задумался, как долго все это может продолжаться, все эти разбирательства, вся команда Мустанга только и говорила о двух алхимиках. Горе в равной степени коснулось каждого из них, а возможность и желание идти против правил было самым ярким именно у алхимиков, искушение перейти границу дозволенного было самым сильным именно у алхимиков. Но понимала ли это команда Мустанга? Рассматривали ли они желание нарушить табу не как преступление против государства, а как последнюю отчаянную попытку?  
\- Спасибо, - пробубнил Рой, его плечи тут же расслабились, и он жестом позвал Хьюза и Хоукай. – Мы возьмем рации, оставайтесь в штабе на связи. Если мы перестанем отвечать, отряд Хьюза придет за нами.  
Ал неуклюже поднялся с кушетки, он все еще был завернут в одеяло, которое топорщилось на его плечах, но теперь он шагал явно увереннее, чем тогда по коридору, ведущему в комнату морга. Эдвард всего на мгновение ощутил тревожность и тут же последовавшее желание пойти с ними, с Мустангом, его будто бы тащило что-то следом, тяжело сдавливая, как судно тащит за собой сплавленные лес. Конечно же, он четко знал, что должен ехать с Роем в дом Мэйсона, но теперь кабинет генерала казался ему надежным убежищем, он и порог-то с трудом сумел переступить.  
Автомобиль уже ждал внизу, у крыльца. Эдвард заметил пар, выходящий изо рта рваными клочками, заметил, как дрожит команда Мустанга, но списал все это на плохую погоду, не май месяц. Хоть он и не мог почувствовать, насколько холоден окружающий его воздух, зато отчетливо ощущал себя завернутым в какой-то кокон, будто бы вторая кожа, отгородившая его от мира живых.  
Эд аж вздрогнул, когда до него дошло, что ему придется сидеть между Алом и Роем. Он быстро проскользнул в машину первым, успев опередить Мустанга, даже и не успев подумать, что генерал все равно пройдет сквозь него. Оказавшись зажатым между плечами брата и генерала, Эдвард в полной мере ощущал их обоих, их тепло. Те как-то поежились, устраиваясь, но это был скорее неосознанный жест. Эдвард между делом подумал, что задний диван автомобиля все-таки маловат для трех человек.  
Тихая ненависть к Мэйсону и его делишкам потихоньку вытесняла шоковое состояние, и Эдвард скрипнул зубами: она продолжала грызть его изнутри и чувствовалась очень остро. Пламя ярости жгло.   
Тут Хоукай тихо и рвано вздохнула, вздрогнув, обратив тем самым внимание Эдварда на себя. Он поймал ее взгляд в зеркале заднего вида и увидел, как она замерла и побледнела.  
Сердце Эдварда подпрыгнуло, и он, наклонившись, прошептал:  
\- Старший лейтенант, вы видите меня?  
Но лейтенант только закрыла глаза, ничего не ответив и никак не отреагировав, она зажмурилась на секунду и как-то судорожно поправила волосы. Но время от времени она бросала короткий взгляд в зеркало, и Эдвард видел ее разочарование, поскольку она всегда смотрела сквозь него, не видя.  
\- Вы в порядке? – спросил Хьюз, усаживаясь на пассажирском кресле рядом и взволнованно хмурясь.  
\- Да, я… думаю, это усталость, - в голосе сквозила тщательно скрываемая дрожь, и плечи Эдварда снова поникли в отчаянии.  
Лейтенант помотала головой, словно бы отгоняя от себя наваждение, и повернула ключ зажигания. Но все же она посматривала в зеркало заднего вида чаще, чем следовало бы, будто искала что-то. В конце концов, Хоукай полностью отвлеклась на дорогу, но губы ее продолжали болезненно подрагивать.  
Пожевав губу, Эдвард прикинул, отчего бы так могло быть. Может, это был гнев? Большая часть всяких сверхъестественных происшествий приписывалась привидениям, но Эд не считал себя привидением и уж тем более не относил себя к тем, кто будет пакостничать направо и налево. Он попробовал было успокоить самого себя, но где уж там. Его злость была осмысленной, он четко знал ее источник.   
Расстояние между штабом и домом Мэйсона пролетело в полной тишине, никто не сказал ни единого слова, атмосфера в салоне была тяжелой и мрачной. Несколько раз Хьюз украдкой смотрел через плечо, как бы проверяя, на месте ли Рой с Алом. И в зеленых глазах отражался страх. Хьюз переживал за них обоих, и его волнение четко дало Эду понять, насколько хорошо Рой понимает и одобряет планы Альфонса, хоть тот и ни разу не озвучил свои идеи.   
Дрожь пробрала все тело Эдварда целиком, как только тот представил, как его брат открывает Врата и отдает себя. И Рой целиком и полностью за?! Всего какие-то несколько часов назад Эдвард бы с полной уверенностью сказал, что генерал никогда не пойдет на это, но теперь же он засомневался. Человек, просидевший всю ночь в морге возле его тела, не был тем сильным Огненным алхимиком, которого знал Эдвард. Это был кто-то совершенно другой.  
Черт бы их всех, он просто обязан был выяснить, что же сделал с ним Мэйсон! Раньше, когда смерть много раз дышала ему в спину, он ни разу не задумался о том, что действительно может погибнуть, что близкие ему люди увидят его мертвым, и он никогда не задумывался о том, что они почувствуют. Реакцию брата он, конечно же, знал. Но другие? Эдвард никогда не задумывался, что в его окружении может появится кто-то, кроме брата, способный стать ему близким человеком.   
Его мысли прервал показавшийся на горизонте дом Мэйсона, и Эдвард сжал зубы, неосознанно готовясь защищаться. Еще вчера вечером здание было для него всего лишь горой кирпичей, теперь же оно выглядело зловеще, даже в солнечном свете, темные проемы окон выглядели гораздо задумчивее, чем ночью. Автомобиль затормозил перед парадным входом, и Эдвард смог разглядеть движущиеся по каменной кладке тени, отбрасывающие темные пятна.  
Команда Мустанга выглядела так, словно бы этого ничего не было, словно бы никто и не мелькал перед их носом. И Эд состроил недовольную гримасу: можно подумать, они были виноваты в том, что ничего не видят. Хотя это и к лучшему, зато теперь Эдвард ясно видит вход в реальность, занятую дочерью Мэйсона. Живым людям не под силу разглядеть его.  
Эдвард почувствовал неясное напряжение, когда выбрался из автомобиля, похожее на боль в натруженных мышцах. Каждая клетка его тела противилась тому, чтобы снова войти в особняк, но Стальной не мог бросить Роя и остальных и остаться торчать тут, перед входом. Он был уверен, что дочь Мэйсона не тронет их, но все же не стал рисковать. Кроме того, он же должен узнать, что сделал этот безумный лорд. Только бы удалось спасти Ала и Роя от самих себя, от того, что они задумали.  
Упрямо сжав челюсти, Эдвард шел впереди, на шаг опережая Мустанга. Нужно было быть слепым, чтобы не заметить, что никто не хочет туда входить. Хьюз и Хоукай не стали тратить время и сняли оружие с предохранителей, пламя уже искрилось между пальцами генерала. Альфонс оставил свое одеяло в машине, и Эд увидел, как крепко сжал тот кулаки, готовый броситься на что угодно, готовый хоть по кирпичу разобрать этот чертов дом, так яростно горели у него глаза.   
Щебень хрустел под ботинками, напоминая Эдварду о произошедшем этой ночью. Сейчас он видел намного больше, чем тогда, в первый раз придя сюда, видел, как перевиваются струйки энергии на полу. Ему теперь было видно стертые давным-давно старые круги преобразования, которые теперь казались будто бы втиснутыми в плиты на полу.   
Команда Мустанга двигалась позади него и, скорее всего, ни один не замечал этих призрачных кругов. Эдвард же рассматривал и проверял каждый из них, он пристально вглядывался в каждую черточку и линию, в каждую завитушку и окружность, и от всех них у него волосы вставали дыбом: Мэйсон часто использовал алхимию в своих темных делишках. Эд мог разглядеть последовательность его работы, от неуклюжих предварительных штрихов до широких и размашистых линий, поражающих своей уверенностью. Но все же ни один из кругов нельзя было назвать гениальным, Эдвард даже скривился.  
\- Сюда, - мягко прошептал Рой, ведя своих людей через гостиную к бальному залу. Как только они переступили порог, воздух как будто бы ударил их по лицу. В доме витал четкий запах алхимических реакций, как запах гари: след от недавнего преобразования. Эдвард разглядывал каждую черточку и окружность кругов, перепрыгивая через них. Паутина из переплетающихся витков энергии становилась все плотнее.   
Стальной моргнул, недоверчиво оглядывая стены зала. Большинство картин было затенено, и только портрет дочери Мэйсона было хорошо видно, и Эд впился в него взглядом, ожидая, что та сейчас оживет. Интересно, а ночью она тоже улыбалась?  
Эдвард медленно перевел взгляд на ожерелье, отходя от Мустанга и подбираясь ближе к портрету. Как он и думал, это был преобразовательный круг. Теперь он понял, что тогда насторожило его, и удивился, что пропустил настолько очевидную ловушку. В центр круга был помещен красный камень, и Эдвард нахмурился, когда заметил, что он больше не работает. Поток энергии прекратил движение, оставляя темнеющий след. Камень сохранял круг активным очень долгое время, ловушка готова была захлопнуться в любой момент, но проклятая безделушка наконец исчерпала себя.  
Он стал последним, на ком действие круга прекратилось.  
Эдвард помотал головой, прогоняя эту мысль. Одним глазом он следил за туманом, клубящимся у его ног, и на мгновение ему показалось, что чего-то не хватает. Крошечный круг на портрете – всего лишь спусковой механизм, он существовал только для того, чтобы запустить что-то большее, и, возможно, именно то, что Эдвард пропустил. Но он бы точно заметил большой круг, где бы тот ни был спрятан.  
Эдвард еще раз внимательно огляделся и, наконец, его взгляд привлек рисунок на полу, складывающийся в звезды и круги. На первый взгляд, это были просто звездочки, но как только Эд сморгнул, рисунок на плитах словно бы сместился, подпрыгнув, и сложился в огромный полноценный круг, едва заметный и тонкий, будто бы он сейчас исчезнет.  
\- Вот ведь дерьмо, - прошипел Стальной.  
Свой голос ему показался очень громким в тишине зала. Эд продвинулся немного вперед, обходя рисунок и вглядываясь в него, ему хотелось охватить взглядом весь круг целиком.  
Стальной скривил губы в слабой усмешке, испытывая одновременно недоверие и удивление человеком, создавшим этот круг. Он мог бы ненавидеть Мэйсона за то, что погиб по его вине, но Эдвард впечатлился созданным им кругом. Вздохнув, он быстро обошел круг целиком, взволнованно всматриваясь в каждую его деталь. Мэйсон был сумасшедшим, конечно, но гениальность в нем тоже присутствовала. Большой круг не работал самостоятельно. Без кулона круг не смог бы никого убить, не смог вырвать жизненную энергию из тела человека и свалить ее к ногам дочери Мэйсона в качестве обеда. До Эдварда дошел и рисунок круга, и его смысл, и принцип его работы, и Стальной почувствовал, что у него в руках теперь есть ниточка, ведущая к разгадке. Его словно бы окатило холодной водой.  
Круг на портрете и круг на полу могли работать только синхронно, только вкупе друг с другом, гармонизируя и поддерживая один второго. Спусковой механизм обеспечивал подачу энергии для активации, красный камень, помещенный в центр круга, мог выдавать необходимую мощность. Круг на полу, почти невидимый и тонкий, будто растворяющийся, преобразовывал поданную энергию, и отнятая человеческая жизнь в виде потока поступала в другой мир.   
Эд закусил губу, слушая, как отчаянно сердце колотится о ребра, продолжая считывать информацию с круга. В большой круг вписывались еще круги, поменьше, но к ним не было второй составляющей. Стальной ясно видел, что к маленьким кругам должно быть продолжение, они не полные, и не видя их продолжения, Эдвард не мог понять их назначение.  
Сердце упало, когда до Элрика дошел ответ. Когда алхимик влезает в то, во что ему ни под каким предлогом не стоит соваться, круг преобразования человека по умолчанию всегда отбрасывает его к Вратам. Мэйсону же требовалось что-то, с помощью чего жизненная энергия будет поступать точно в то место, в котором находится его дочь. Где-то среди всего этого тумана и кругов должен был быть ключ. И Эдвард глухо сглотнул, поскольку понял, что именно ему предстоит сделать.  
Но вернуться он должен.


	4. Chapter 4

Ал твердо шагал к особняку Мэйсона. Кожу прихватывало легким морозцем, и по ощущениям это напоминало Альфонсу его пребывание в доспехе, за исключением того, что в то время брат был с ним. Теперь же младший Элрик ощущал огромную черную дыру внутри себя, будто бы все, что было в его живом теле – легкие, кишки, сердце – все было вырвано из него и осталось сваленным в кровавую кучу там, в морге, рядом с мертвым телом Эдварда. Как он мог быть живым человеком, если все, что он мог чувствовать сейчас, - страх, липнущий к холодной коже, больше ничего.  
Альфонс очень хорошо ощущал, как что-то острое, с рваными краями, как зазубренная пила, вгрызается в его мысли. Это не давало покоя мальчику и, в конце концов, он остановился и прислушался к себе. Страх снедал его, и на сей раз он был гораздо сильнее, чем то чувство, которое испытал Альфонс, когда очнулся после преобразования и увидел старшего брата, без конечностей, в луже крови. Его отчаяние сейчас было гораздо сильнее, чем то чувство, которое он испытывал в период реабилитации Эдварда после операции по установке автоброни. Но, по крайней мере, тогда у него была надежда, что все закончится благополучно, что они все исправят.  
А вот на сей раз…  
Ал с силой зажмурился и сквозь разноцветные круги плотно сжатых век снова увидел мертвого брата, лежавшего на коронерском столе. Он так и стоял посреди вестибюля, окруженный колоннами и ощерившимися люстрами, ему было трудно представить, что всего несколько часов назад здесь находился его брат, живой, Ал все никак не мог соединить своего старшего брата с тем человеком, который сейчас лежит в морге. Младшего Элрика не покидало ощущение, что он просто спит и видит самый кошмарный сон.  
\- Сюда, - мягкий голос генерала с трудом пробивался сквозь кокон паники и отчаяния, в который обернуло мальчика. Он смотрел на людей, которых называл своими друзьями, стоявших вокруг бесполезными тенями. Конечно, все они сочувствовали Альфонсу, но их сочувствие ранило еще сильнее. Только Мустанг сумел заставить его двигаться вперед. По крайне мере, пока Элрику хотелось идти вперед.  
Но Ал не испытывал чувства благодарности к генералу за это. Он вообще ничего не испытывал, кроме неверия в происходящее, а потому отчаяния и ужаса. С одной стороны, Альфонс искал виноватых. Был момент, когда он уже почти поддался своей жажде справедливости и чуть было не набросился на Роя, единственного человека, которого Ал считал достойным для выходя своей ярости. И единственным, на ком бы он выместил свою злость. Если бы Эдвард был просто ранен, Ал ругал бы брата последними словами за глупость и неосторожность, ибо знал, что усмотреть за ним, а уж тем более как-то контролировать его, могут считанные единицы. И даже Мэйсон не смог разлучить их своей алхимией. Это сделал Рой. Человек, отдавший приказ.  
Ком встал поперек горла, не давая дышать и впиваясь в гортань острыми краями отчаяния. Что ему оставалось… На самом деле Ал прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что Рой не единственный, кто виноват в случившемся, вина в равной степени лежит на всей его команде, но эта со всех сторон логичная мысль не приносила ему успокоения. Сейчас он был слишком далеко от всех логических мыслей вообще, будто бы все законы реального мира перестали иметь для него ценность и вес, перестали работать. Больше всего на свете Ал хотел одного – повернуть время вспять, открутить стрелки на двенадцать часов назад и удостовериться, что с братом ничего не случится.  
Но подобное невозможно, и поэтому он здесь, в особняке Мэйсона, ищет подсказки, которые смогут приблизить его к последнему маяку надежды: удачному человеческому преобразованию.  
Эд бы убил брата, знай он о его решении. Уж в этом-то Ал был уверен. Он напомнил бы ему, что они отказались в свое время от использования Философского камня в своих интересах. Но сейчас Ал не мог думать о цене заточенных в камне человеческих душ, для него нет ничего важнее жизни брата. Он может обменять свою жизнь на жизнь Эдварда. Он согласен на вечность в броне доспеха.   
В глубине души Альфонс, конечно же, сомневался в том, что преобразование пройдет удачно. На самом деле он никогда не видел, что Врата отдали им вместо их матери, и когда он спрашивал об этом у Эда, тот бледнел, отворачивался и ворчал, что это не было даже похоже на человека. Но они были маленькими детьми, когда начертили свой круг, уверенными в том, что они делают все верно. Теперь же Альфонс гораздо старше, теперь он не может ошибиться. Возможно, теперь ему все удастся.  
Возможно, эта попытка закончится его смертью.  
Ал смутно ощущал, как эта мысль наполняет его страхом. Но смутным и тусклым этот страх был оттого, что он мерк в сравнении с тем отчаянием, которое грызло младшего Элрика, он словно бы гнил заживо. Он попытался было представить себя, когда его горе притупится, отпустит его, исчезнет со временем, оставляя ему воспоминания о брате, запыленные и пожухлые, как старые фотографии, а весь остальной мир бы тем временем жил полной жизнью, яркой, как зеленая трава. Альфонс хорошо понимал, что его в этом ярком мире уже не будет, он никогда уже не станет прежним. Уравнение «Ал минус Эд» невозможно решить.  
Не мог Альфонс все оставить так, как есть, не мог идти дальше один. Он разворошит этот дом до основания в поисках подсказки, если придется это сделать. Не следовало Мэйсону так играть с подобного рода вещами. Хоукай все рассказала ему, когда он еще утром сидел в кабинете Мустанга, ошеломленный и опустошенный. Она, скорее всего, думала, что Ал не слышал ее тогда, но неторопливая речь лейтенанта тонкой ниточкой привязывала того к реальному миру.  
Мэйсон определенно проводил человеческие преобразования, и Ал уверился, что найдет ответы в его доме. Он изо всех сил пытался сосредоточиться, вглядываясь в полутьму, следуя за Роем почти вслепую, пока они не добрались до бального зала, прекрасного даже в запустении.  
Стены были увешаны картинами, и в самом дальнем углу сиял золотом рамы портрет девушки. На вид она была едва ли старше самого Альфонса. Мягкие завитки темных волос выгодно подчеркивали белоснежную кожу. Она казалась почти невесомой, и Элрик прищурился, вглядываясь в изображение.  
\- Мы нашли его здесь, возле портрета, - пробормотал Рой, - Хавока отбросило к противоположной стене, ранило только, но он уцелел.  
Ал кивнул, ничего не ответив, и еще раз оглядел зал. Он не был таким же опытным, как брат, но у него была припасена одна идея. Окружающие люди редко помнили, что из них двоих с братом большим хладнокровием и расчетливостью обладал именно Альфонс. Это укрепляло их в вере, что они видят все, или почти все, что касалось братьев, даже несмотря на все усилия Эда скрыть все ото всех, тем самым защитив Ала. И это знание иногда очень мешало.  
Альфонс медленно, неуклюже ступая по полу, подобрался к большим прогнившим гардинам и раздвинул их, позволив тем самым солнечному свету проникнуть в комнату. Растревоженная пыль тут же закружилась в воздухе. Полумрак отступил, подставляя свету детали убранства.  
Алхимия была у Мэйсонов в крови. Алу не нужно было видеть родословную каждого члена семьи, чтобы понять это. Поддельные преобразовательные круги были повсюду: и на полу, и на стенах, и даже выгравированы на мебели. Они хвастались своей силой, и Ала корежило от этого, он был уверен, что Мэйсоны никогда не думали о применении своей алхимии в благих целях, как помощь людям. Нет, они использовали свой потенциал как оружие, как угрозу разрушения.  
Младший Элрик повернулся к портрету девушки и еще раз взглянул на подвеску на ее шее. Издалека полотно казалось намокшим, с грязными пятнами и потеками, как после дождя. И чем ближе Ал подходил к картине, тем сильнее убеждался, что это вовсе не вода, краски на холсте были будто бы сожжены, полотно пошло пузырями, словно кто-то затушил сигарету в самом центре кулона.  
Снаружи послышался шорох автомобильных шин по гравию и, следом, визг тормозов, натужный стрекот ручного тормоза, дернутого резко и торопливо. Альфонс обернулся через плечо и брови его поползли вверх. По каменным плитам к особняку шагал Хавок и через минуту он уже показался в дверном проеме, все в том же неуставном виде, но решительный и мрачный.  
\- Лейтенант? Я приказал вам оставаться в Центральном Штабе, - Мустанг сейчас говорил устало и уже смирившись с бунтом Жана.  
Хавок мельком глянул на Альфонса и снова вернулся к генералу, состроив извиняющуюся рожицу:  
\- Обстоятельства препятствуют выполнению вашего приказа, сэр. Коронер заверил меня, что ваша просьба будет учтена и в часовом нет необходимости, - он пожал плечами и натянуто улыбнулся, - да они просто вышибли меня из морга, вот я и решил, что тут от меня больше пользы. Я ведь был ближе всех к нему, в тот момент.  
Мустанг коротко и едва уловимо кивнул, суетливо потерев рукой лоб. Ал заметил легкую дрожь его ладони, но списал это на усталость, ведь никто из них не спал и даже не отдохнул толком. Никто и не заикнулся о том, чтобы пойти домой, лечь спать и вообще забыть о случившемся. Это было бы поражение совсем иного плана.  
\- Здесь что-нибудь изменилось? – спросил Альфонс наконец, и его собственный голос показался ему странным, тугим и каким-то задушенным. – Хоть что-нибудь?  
Поначалу Хавок даже растерялся и выглядел сбитым с толку, как будто он и не был даже уверен, что пришел в нужное место.  
\- При дневном свете здесь все выглядит обычным, - пробормотал он и подошел к стене, к кровяному пятну, и попробовал оттереть его рукавом.  
Лейтенант посмотрел на портрет и тут же нахмурился, его глаза сузились:  
\- Девушка. В центре кулона ее ожерелья был камень. Я, помнится, еще тогда обратил внимание, что он как будто светится.  
\- Мы можем снять картину? – спросил Ал, повернувшись к Рою.  
\- Мы недостаточно близко? – ответил Рой вопросом на вопрос, но его голос был мягким. – Эд стоял прямо перед ней, когда реакция началась. Откуда нам знать, не начнется ли все снова, если мы что-либо сделаем с портретом?  
Тут Альфонс поймал себя на мысли, что ему все равно, случится что-нибудь или нет. И он чуть было не сказал Мустангу, что ему плевать, но удержался, предприняв попытку сосредоточиться на потенциальной опасности. Генерал был прав. Никто не хотел, чтобы погиб кто-то еще. Теперь, когда не было видно круга, запустившего реакцию и убившего Эдварда, не было никакой уверенности, что никто не пострадает.  
\- Когда мы с Эдом вошли сюда ночью, тут стоял очень сильный запах, Эд сказал, что так пахнет алхимия. Но теперь здесь нет этого запаха, просто пылью тянет.  
Ал не успел и слова сказать, Хавок зашагал вперед, звучно грохая ботинками так, что эхо раздавалось на всю округу. В мгновение ока он оказался у портрета девушки. Младший Элрик затаил дыхание и выдохнул только спустя минуту. Не он один был обескуражен действиями лейтенанта, Хоукай выглядела бледной и стесненной, Мустанг же, наоборот, принял по-грозовому устрашающий вид.  
\- Не делай так больше, иначе я тебя понижу в звании.  
Хавок упрямо сжал челюсти и кивнул в знак согласия, его слова звучали как оправдание:  
\- Да, мы боимся этого места, но мы не получим ни одного ответа, пока не начнем действовать. Кроме того, никаких криков здесь больше не слышно, и то, что здесь было вчера, ушло, этого больше нет здесь.  
Ал безмолвно присоединился к нему, точно так же готовясь к чему-либо необычному. То, что с Хавоком ничего не случилось, когда он приблизился к портрету, вовсе не означало, что здесь теперь безопасно. Но все-таки в комнате ничего не было из ряда вон: никакого подозрительного запаха, никаких потоков энергии, проходящих сквозь тело. Что бы тут ни было до сегодняшней ночи, оно исчезло, и в особняке Мэйсона было теперь тише, чем в могиле.  
\- Возможно, мы получим ответы на свои вопросы, - пробормотал Альфонс.  
Они с Хавоком вдвоем взялись за раму портрета и сняли его со стены. Лейтенант недовольно поворчал, когда взял вес картины, младший Элрик скривил губы в презрительном жесте. Но тут тяжелый портрет начал переворачиваться и падать. И только чудом Хьюз и Мустанг успели подхватить его прежде, чем он грохнулся на пол. Все четверо отошли поодаль и в замешательстве уставились на обратную сторону полотна.  
\- Это что еще за черт?! – воскликнул Хьюз, обводя взглядом открывшееся и шебурша затылок. – Координаты?  
Ал жевал губу, осматривая числа. Он хорошо знал, что они собой представляли, слишком уж много времени он провел в библиотеках.  
\- Это система каталогизации книг, - мальчик указал на три цифры, которые следовали за еще двумя числами, отделенными десятичной запятой, - большинство из них начинается с числа в пределах пятисот, это книги по алхимии.  
\- А другие? – Рой приблизился к плечу Альфонса, тот сидел на корточках и одержимо гладил пальцами написанные числа.  
\- «Философия и религия», - он улыбнулся, но его улыбка сейчас выглядела скорее вымученной и горькой, как от лекарства, чем радостной, - все алхимики, причастные к человеческим преобразованиям, спускаются в эту секцию. – Элрик провел пальцами по трем символам, написанным за каждым числом, - а вот это больше похоже на собственный код Мэйсона. Может, это имя автора, а может, название его книги.  
\- Здесь есть другие числа, - мягко напомнила Хоукай, она, все еще сжимая оружие в правой руке, присела рядом, не замечая, как ее юбка ползет вверх по коленям, - ничего близкого к пяти сотням, есть и совсем простые цифры. Что они могут означать?  
\- Я не знаю, - мальчик покачал головой, поджав губы, - может, ссылка, на номер страницы, например.  
Альфонс пожал плечами. Его пальцы все еще скользили по холсту. И тут он прикоснулся к оставшемуся после реакции отверстию. Даже на обратной стороне полотна были видны следы ожога, будто бы взорвалась крохотная бомбочка. Ал зубами сорвал с ладоней перчатки, дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до оплавленных краев.  
Он сразу же отдернул руку, как только почувствовал слабую разницу в температурах. На мгновение Элрик подумал, что активировал что-то новое, но воздух вокруг по-прежнему оставался тих и недвижим. Команда Мустанга замерла, окружив мальчика, готовая броситься на что угодно, и расслабилась, когда тот покачал головой:  
\- Я знаю это чувство. Философский камень, он был здесь.  
Ал снова потер пальцами холст, теперь уже задумчиво и даже ласково. Он будто бы касался места, которое только что покинул луч солнечного света: тепло с проступающим изнутри холодком. Это ощущение заставило его очнуться от горестных мыслей, оно стало занимать его. Мальчик приподнял полотно и прислонил его к стене.  
Картина была просто огромной. Подбородок девушки был выше, чем голова стоявшего рядом с полотном Мустанга, но она оставалась все такой же милой, хотя младшего Элрика дама заботила меньше всего. Его больше волновало ожерелье на ее шее и то прожженное насквозь отверстие в центре него. На первый взгляд в нем не было ничего особенного, но Альфонс все настойчивее изучал украшение.  
Изучение чьей-либо работы всегда было трудным, это было сродни чему-то телепатическому, особенно если нет каких-то основных данных. Их придется просто угадать. Самому себе Альфонс все же признал, что не может понять записей Мэйсона. Перед глазами не было никакого круга, четкого и ровного, ничего упорядоченного, хотя линии кулона были прописаны великолепно.  
Спусковой механизм.  
Элрик моргнул, почувствовав, как догадка всплыла сама, словно бы из ниоткуда. Как ярко полыхнувшее пламя среди бесцветного льда. И мальчик поймал себя на мысли: сам ли он догадался или кто-то подсказал ему ответ.  
Он посмотрел на команду генерала, но никто из них не обращался к нему и ничего не говорил. Рой с Хавоком держали раму, чуть наклонив ее так, чтобы Хьюз смог записать цифры в свой блокнот. Хоукай стояла ближе всех, все так же держа наготове оружие, но она пристально рассматривала портрет и, казалось, это занятие увлекло ее с головой.  
Альфонс уже открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, слышала ли она минуту назад что-либо, но осекся. Он знал, что никто ничего не слышал. Это была его собственная мысль, только его. Младший Элрик чувствовал, что устал, устал думать, искать, и об этом ясно говорило его разыгравшееся воображение. Не мог же, в самом деле, кто-то посторонний находиться здесь и на ухо шепнуть ему ответ.  
Нет, ответ был в круге, в самом центре, и он открылся бы каждому, кто действительно захотел бы узнать.  
\- Здесь есть что-нибудь еще? – спросил Ал скрипучим голосом, на мгновение устало закрыв глаза, и когда он снова открыл их, то понял, насколько неоднозначным был его вопрос. Рой и его подчиненные тут же напряглись, ожидая появления чего угодно и откуда угодно. – Еще один круг, я имею в виду. Кулон был спусковым механизмом, философский камень в его центре играл роль подпитывающего элемента. С помощью кулона поток энергии посылался куда-то еще, к еще одному кругу. Он должен быть где-то поблизости.  
Элрик медленно прошаркал по мраморному полу, отыскивая на нем хоть какие-нибудь признаки зловещего круга. Краем уха он услышал, как Рой отдал какой-то приказ, но не стал обращать на это внимания, он опустился на колени и коснулся ладонями каменных плит.  
Он искал до тех пор, пока глаза не начало колоть и щипать от поднятой в воздух пыли. От усталости отяжелела голова, легкий тремор бил мышцы. Но Альфонс игнорировал требования организма отдохнуть. С тех пор, как брат вернул ему тело, Ал рассматривал себя с отчаянной радостью, каждое ощущение было новым для него, а потому приносящим удовлетворение и успокоение.  
Через несколько минут он поднял голову и заметил, что в комнате они остались втроем: он, Рой и вечная часовая Хоукай. Мустанг тоже принялся ползать по полу, не заботясь о генеральской форме, и искать признаки второго круга, начав с другой половины зала. Тут Ал подумал, что Мустанг вполне отдает себе отчет в том, что делает, что генерал знает о том, что спусковой механизм имеет огромный диапазон воздействия, и он не стал тратить время и таращиться на ожерелье.  
Но даже вдвоем они ничего не нашли. Каждый кусочек был похож на предыдущий и был самым обычным декоративным элементом, а никак не преобразовательным кругом. Альфонс почувствовал, как на место спокойной рассудительности приходит злость:  
\- Да где он, мать твою…  
Ал уловил, как вздрогнули Рой и Риза, реагируя на его неожиданное гневное ругательство, и тут же подумал, как это должно было больно задеть их. Сейчас он как никогда напоминал им Стального.  
Никто из них не выдал себя, не обратив внимания на повышенный тон Альфонса, но мальчик был уверен, что и Рой, и Риза по-прежнему с добротой буду относиться к нему, что бы ни случилось. Младший Элрик почувствовал внезапную волну нежности, запершившую в горле, по отношению к генералу и его подчиненной. Мустанг приблизился к нему и обхватил его запястья своими пальцами, обращая на себя внимание Ала. В полумраке комнаты темные глаза Роя выглядели как два бездонных озера, наполненных черной водой. В голове мальчика промелькнула мысль, что сейчас самое время сморозить какую-нибудь банальную глупость, но он тут же запротивился ей – Рой и так все знает.  
\- Посмотри сюда, - генерал отпустил его руки через секунду и указал на что-то, виднеющееся на кремово-грязном мраморном полу и перемежающееся с линиями декоративных преобразовательных кругов. – Я сначала не заметил, но здесь есть еще одна окружность.  
Мустанг вел пальцами по линии круга, Ал следил за движением его руки и жевал губу. Постепенно ему открывалась полная картина круга. Мэйсон поступил очень хитро, спрятав рабочий круг в многочисленных линиях декоративных, служащих для отвлечения от сути. Но даже сейчас Альфонс не верил своим глазам, насколько круг был огромен и сложен.  
\- Как же он нарисовал его? – прошептал мальчик, - Он, должно быть, использовал естественный рисунок камня или… как это можно было нарисовать?  
\- Или вырастил камень с помощью алхимии, заставляя его по мере роста складывать рисунок круга внутри себя. Это техника, позволяющая камню имитировать любую поверхность. Я видел ее в действии, мало кому удалось удачно завершить рост камня. Техника очень нестабильна и опасна, но, думаю, Мэйсон был уверен, что оно того стоит.  
\- Как нам увидеть круг целиком? – Ал с чувством запустил пальцы в волосы, оглядываясь назад, на портрет, до которого было хороших двадцать шагов, если не больше. – Мы ведь не можем знать наверняка, как сделан круг, если даже увидеть его толком невозможно.  
\- Может, нам пригодится вот это, - голос Хьюза послышался где-то слева, но мужчину было хорошо слышно даже сквозь двойные двери.  
Ал отметил про себя, что команда Мустанга не отходила от них далеко, именно они нашли комнату, прилегающую карманом к залу. В комнате было полно книг. Хавок и Хьюз стояли друг возле друга и разглядывали листок бумаги. Хавок пальцами разглаживал места недавнего сгиба.  
Звонко топая по мрамору, Ал почти подбежал к Хавоку. Умерил его пыл только не вовремя попавший под ноги горой сваленный ковер, о который мальчик и запнулся. Его руки дрожали, когда он взял у Хавока листок и принялся изучать чернильный рисунок. Нарисованный круг был просто хаосом линий. Ал поймал себя на мысли, что если бы последней жертвой не был его брат, то он бы, пожалуй, восхитился искусством и мастерством Мэйсона, но в виду последних событий он не испытывал и капли того уважения. Вместо этого Альфонс сосредоточенно всматривался в каждую черточку.  
\- Этот круг не сработал бы, - сказал мальчик наконец. – Этот круг не выдержал бы нагрузки, его слишком мало, слишком.  
Ал махнул рукой, зная, что его все равно никто не поймет. Однако, то понимание, которое было необходимо Элрику, вовсе и не требовалось. Хьюз уже переходил от одного шкафа к другому, сверяясь со своим блокнотом и отыскивая нужные книги по списанным с обратной стороны портрета цифрам:  
\- Этот лист был в первой книге согласно моему списку, последний набор цифр – это номер страницы, на которой должны быть нужные нам записи. Думаю, мы найдем ответ в одной из книг, - он тихонько улыбнулся краешком губ, надеясь хоть как-то уверить мальчика в успехе операции.  
Ал сглотнул и принялся за работу вместе с Маэсом. Он выдирал книги с полок чуть ли не с хрустом, бумага рвалась под его неловкими, словно бы окаменевшими, пальцами, и он не мог заставить себя бережнее относиться к книжному богатству алхимика. Минуту за минутой они собирали головоломку из кусочков бумаги.  
Некоторые записи вели в тупик, еще часть показалась Альфонсу как минимум записками сумасшедшего. Из тридцати семи книг, перечисленных Мэйсоном, только в пяти оказалась нужная информация, и когда Ал взял последнюю книгу, он недоверчиво вздохнул.  
Записи и книгой-то сложно было назвать, просто несколько блоков, переплетенных вручную. Содержание часто перемежалось с примечаниями, наскоро написанными на пожелтевших краях. Теперь Альфонс был осторожным, он тщательно и аккуратно разглаживал завернувшиеся уголки страниц, разложив их на большом дубовом столе.  
Большинство записей было дополнением к уже прочитанному, но как только Ал разгладил последнюю страничку, он увидел четкую и ровную кривую, начерченную чернилами. Элрик был уверен, что дуга должна быть частью круга, и очень большого и красивого круга, великолепного по исполнению, даже если предназначением его было чистой воды преступление.   
Альфонс высказал свои догадки Рою, когда тот подошел ближе и тоже уставился на обрывок рисунка. Кусочек головоломки так и не хотел складываться во что-то связное: чем бы ни пользовался Мэйсон, его методы и способы были крайне далеки от стандартного набора алхимических кругов, которыми пользовались алхимики средней руки, в число которых входили и Рой с Альфонсом. Он играл с законами алхимии, словно они были резиновыми и могли выворачиваться в любую сторону, его преобразования больше напоминали волшебство, нежели результат научных открытий. Ал с ужасом понял, что представленный ему материал не поддается никакой расшифровке. Он просто не может понять, что перед ним.  
\- Отводы, - тихо проговорил Рой, указывая на два уравновешивающих символа, располагавшихся по разным краям окружности, в центре которых не было бесконечно завивающихся линий, - это похоже на энергетические отводы. Как канал.  
\- Это похоже на то, что мы использовали, когда пытались воскресить маму, - пробормотал Ал, указывая на переплетенные узелки, нарисованные в центре круга. – Символы все те же, но мы работали с прямыми линиями, а не с такими.  
\- Может, Мэйсон нарочно все это понаписал тут? Чтобы труднее было понять? – предположил Хьюз. – Чтобы труднее было прочитать все это?  
\- Нет… Думаю, нет. Но ведь должна же быть цель этой кромешной писанины, - пальцы Альфонса заботливо гладили исписанные страницы. – Это только часть, должно быть что-то еще. В описанном преобразовании есть тупики, будто бы реакция должна протекать где-то еще. Но я не могу никак понять.  
Младший Элрик понурил голову, сожалея, что не может заставить себя в полной мере сосредоточиться на разгадке из-за охватившего его отчаяния.  
Мальчик не услышал мягкого шепота позади себя и только почувствовал, как между лопаток его ударила книга, вылетевшая из шкафа, к которому он был повернут спиной. Стоявшая вокруг младшего Элрика команда Мустанга замерла, мгновенно побледнев от ужаса. Все дружно уставились на книгу, перелетевшую через всю комнату.  
В полной тишине было слышно, как бьется сердце каждого из них. Ал потерял дар речи и не мог выдавить из себя ни звука. Вдруг воздух вокруг них буквально задрожал от надвигающегося крика, похожего на торжествующий рев. Мальчик зажал уши ладонями и зажмурился, но звук все равно проникал, казалось бы, под кожу и вгрызался в самые ребра. Повинуясь инстинкту самосохранения, Альфонс уже должен был бежать прочь, спасаясь от невидимого хищника, но он и шагу не мог сделать. Он стоял как парализованный, широко распахнув глаза. Вдруг он заметил чернильную тень, скользнувшую вдоль стены и на мгновение погрузившую весь дом в непроглядный мрак, который, впрочем, быстро рассеяли пробивающиеся в окна солнечные лучи.  
Поднятая переполохом пыль медленно кружилась в воздухе и слегка поблескивала на свету. Ал опустил руки и услышал робкое позвякивание граненых стеклышек, свисающих с люстр, будто бы весь дом мелко дрожал.  
\- Эта штука все еще здесь, - прошептал Хавок, нервно облизав губы и отшатнувшись назад. – Та же самая штуковина кричала сейчас, что и вчера вечером, так ведь?  
Рой кивнул, согласившись:  
\- Но почему теперь оно остановилось? В прошлый раз оно казалось более сердитым, чем сегодня, - он мотнул головой и потер ладонями лицо. – Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит!?  
Альфонс осторожно шагнул к ударившей его книге и присел на корточки, осматривая ее. Сказывалось сильное нервное напряжение: мальчик чувствовал кожей каждую неровность, каждую шероховатость. Даже будучи приверженцем науки Ал плохо верил в то, что в доме Мэйсона не было привидений. Алхимия объясняла множество вещей, но не было такого круга, с помощью которого можно было бы достать книгу с полки и швырнуть ее через всю комнату.  
\- «Контрапункт: Гармония алхимии», - его голос был мягким, но он громко прочел название и взял том в руки. Окрашенный кожаный переплет стерся в некоторых местах, будто бы книгой пользовались очень долгое время, страницы были заляпаны какими-то масляными пятнами, пролитым кофе. – Эта книга упоминается в списке?  
Хьюз еще раз проверил свои записи, дважды пролистав их, и покачал головой:  
\- Нет, ничего подобного в списке нет. Она что-нибудь значит для вас? Для любого из вас? – он повернулся и к Рою тоже.  
\- Я всегда думал, что контрапункт – это музыкальный термин, - ответил Рой, пожав плечами. – Что-то такое, где мелодии объединяются.  
\- В алхимии контрапунктом называется реакция, заставляющая несколько кругов работать каскадом, один от другого, - пробормотал Ал, углубляясь в чтение записей. – Мы с братом немного касались этих преобразований в своих поисках, но все же не изучали детально принцип их работы.  
Мальчик открыл следующую страницу и замер, затаив дыхание: на странице был изображен круг - простейший спусковой механизм для подобных преобразований. По всему краю страницы шли примечания мелким почерком. Мэйсон не озаботился хоть какой-нибудь кодировкой своих записей, все было изложено очень подробно и детально, рассчитано количество энергии для двух, трех и даже дюжины кругов, которые могли активироваться и питаться всего одним спусковым механизмом. Были так же расчеты об энергетическом потоке и законе сохранения вещества, но Ал уставился на них с недоверием, все это было настолько новым и непривычным.  
Подняв голову, он встретил взгляд Роя. Команда Мустанга выглядела менее уверено. Мальчик почти забыл о вопле, то нарастающем, то убывающем. Он бегло оглядел комнату:  
\- Безопасно ли оставаться здесь? – Ал неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону дверей. – Я бы хотел продолжить поиски, может, я смогу найти еще какие-нибудь записи Мэйсона. Мне нужно знать, нужно знать, почему это произошло, а не только как это произошло.  
\- Книгу запустили в тебя, тебе и копать в ней, - сказал Хавок, все еще сжимая оружие в руках, которое он выхватил, когда дом снова завопил, - хотя я бы не назвал это место безопасным.  
Ал пожал плечами, закрывая том и поворачивая его корешком к себе:  
\- Просто… Все, что вчера случилось, продолжается и сейчас тоже, разве вы не видите? Мне нужно… - слова застряли в горле, и мальчик отвернулся. Он никак не мог даже самому себе объяснить то, что в данный момент кружилось в его голове. Они с братом слишком много времени провели, изучая алхимию и подбираясь ближе к оккультным наукам, и теперь его не отпускало странное чувство, что все в этом доме совсем не так, как кажется на первый взгляд.  
Кроме того, если Альфонс действительно хотел вернуть брата, он должен был знать все. Он просто не мог позволить себе где-либо ошибиться.  
\- А если мы убедим тебя уйти сейчас, что тогда? – спросил Рой, даже не пытаясь сдерживать страх, сквозящий в голосе. – Ты сделаешь так, как тебе скажут, или останешься и продолжишь начатое?  
Ал не ответил Мустангу. В глубине души он понимал, что Рой прежде всего друг ему, как и остальные, и что все они попытаются защитить его, но теперь их присутствие могло стать помехой. Они так же могли попытаться остановить его. По крайне мере, мальчик думал, что взрослые попытаются.  
\- Хьюз, сообщи своему отряду, что мы задержимся еще немного.  
Альфонс удивился приказу Роя, и легкая улыбка благодарности тронула его губы, когда Рой гордо расправил плечи.  
\- Мы тоже хотим получить ответы, Ал. Просто я не могу допустить, чтобы пострадал кто-то еще. Как только я говорю, что мы уходим, это значит, что мы уходим, и никаких вопросов. Понятно?  
\- Да, генерал. Спасибо вам.  
Альфонс снова все внимание направил на книги, стоявшие стройными рядами на полках, отыскивая на сей раз что-нибудь личное, что помогло бы распознать стремления Мэйсона, его побуждения. Он точно был уверен, что у этого дома есть своя история, которую тот хотел бы рассказать, и мальчику хотелось бы послушать этот рассказ. И выбора у него не было, тем более, если он хотел выдрать брата из разрушающей алхимической реакции сумасшедшего Мэйсона.  
Несколько часов назад жизнь Альфонса навсегда изменилась, он прекрасно понимал это. Как и то, что теперь он не мог вернуться к прежнему образу жизни, только не теперь, не без брата. Эдвард стольким пожертвовал, чтобы вернуть его тело, годы ушли на то, чтобы чувство вины изгладилось. Брат изматывался до последней крайности в своем поиске, но нашел способ, чтобы дать Алу вторую жизнь.  
Теперь очередь младшего брата.


	5. Chapter 5

Эда словно током ударило, когда он увидел, как его брат двинулся. Горе сделало движения мальчика неуклюжими, этих заломленных рук никогда не было, Ал никогда не был таким. На его лице четко отражались те боль и страдания, которые он переживал, и свет от только что сделанного открытия лишь немного смягчил резко проступившие тени. Младший Элрик ходил кругом по библиотеке, будто бы старый дед, выуживая подсказки из книг по крупицам.  
Этого никогда не должно было случиться. С каждой уходящей минутой эта мысль все сильнее горячила кровь Эдварда. Этого никогда не должно было случиться, и будь он проклят, если так и останется стоять в стороне и ничем не поможет своему брату, будет просто смотреть, как слезы рвут того на части.  
Когда Ал говорил о спусковом механизме, его голос звучал как-то отталкивающе, безжизненно. Он был тихим, будто бы Ал стоял очень-очень далеко. Всего однажды он прикоснулся к голове брата, и ему больше не хотелось повторить это. Слишком ярко было ощущение крови и плоти, слишком ярко сверкнули рассыпавшиеся впотьмах мысли и осколки воспоминаний.  
С зашедшимся сердцем Эдвард отошел от брата. Альфонс не был идиотом, и одного его нужного слова было достаточно для того, чтобы снова взяться за работу.  
Все по-прежнему находились в библиотеке и продолжали без устали свои поиски. Ал тоже продолжал искать и подбирался к своей цели шаг за шагом, его было едва слышно, когда он говорил об алхимии, будто бы каждое слово отнимало у него силы. Эдвард видел, как запал брата иссякает, искорки вдохновения гаснут и тонут в болоте только что прочитанного.  
Эду больно было смотреть на брата. Тот пристально глядел в одну точку, едва заметно шевеля губами. Ал хмурился, его руки со сцепленными в замок пальцами неподвижно лежали на столе. Эд знал, что брат в конечном счете доберется до истины, но не мог справиться со своим негодованием: Альфонс медлил, а времени на бездействие у них не было.  
Окончательно разозлившись, Эдвард схватил с полки книгу с преобразовательными кругами и швырнул ее со всей силы через всю комнату.  
Еще до того, как кинуть книгу, Эдвард почувствовал подушечками пальцев, как сила его мышц покидает тело. В глазах сразу же потемнело, как будто вокруг сгустилась мгла. Кем бы он ни был сейчас, его нынешняя форма не могла полноценно контактировать с материальным миром, как это делают живые люди. Но как бы там ни было, Эдвард снова угодил книжкой в брата.  
Вдруг он почувствовал горячее зловонное дыхание позади себя, и сразу же дыбом встали волосы на затылке. Комната зашлась мерцающим светом, а потом и вовсе пропала.  
Слева тут же посыпались удары, и Эд нырял и уклонялся от них – его автоброня – единственное, что показалось ему твердым и настоящим в момент атаки. Он был готов к бою, был готов убить чудовище Мэйсона, вот только он ничего не видел и отбивался наугад. Он ясно чувствовал, что оно здесь, совсем близко, но пространство вокруг было чернее ночи.  
Фиолетовый туман клубился вокруг, он словно бы кипел, поднимаясь на необычайную высоту, грозя обрушиться, свет стал заливать все вокруг, просачиваясь отовсюду и из ниоткуда, ослепляя и выжигая глаза. В воздухе чувствовался запах озона, как перед грозой, а поверхность под ногами напоминала мокрые скользкие камни.  
В тумане послышался насмешливый голос, этот звук здорово бил по нервам. Эдвард прищурил глаза, спасаясь от яркого света, и разглядел дочь Мэйсона, медленно и грациозно выходящую из тумана, словно актриса выходила на сцену. Она была все такой же болезненно худой, сквозь прозрачно-белую кожу остро проступали тонкие хрупкие кости. Ее лицо застыло между человеческим и звериным, не до конца изменившимся, это придавало девушке какой-то несчастный вид, но ей это даже нравилось, она скалила зубы, показывая клыки.  
\- Ты сильный. Ты первый такой, знаешь ли. Первый, кто так хочет вернуться назад. Но я все равно тебе этого не позволю, - она улыбнулась, сверкнув острыми клыками, оглядывая Эдварда с головы до ног. – Жизнь в твоем мире продолжается, но уже без тебя. Ты останешься здесь, так что просто прими это.  
\- То есть лечь и позволить тебе сожрать меня, так? – забрюзжал Эдвард, усмехнувшись. – Ты понимаешь, о чем говоришь? Мое место там, и там есть люди, которые пытаются понять, что произошло, и пытаются вернуть меня назад.  
Что-то промелькнуло в ее глазах, похожее на первую искорку сомнения в своем превосходстве. Эдвард вскинул голову, дав ей понять, что заметил тень ее сомнения.  
\- Ты не можешь выбраться отсюда, - прошипела девушка, нервно тряхнув головой и откинув волосы с плеч. – Ты не можешь вернуться в свое тело, оно уже мертво.  
Глаза девушки забегали, и Эд усмехнулся. То, что его тело было мертво, не значило, что здесь и сейчас он хуже соображает. Его сознание было ясным как никогда прежде, и он считывал всю информацию, которую только могла предоставить вдруг засомневавшаяся и занервничавшая девушка. Не зря же он потратил кучу времени, стоя перед Мустангом в его кабинете и разгадывая, когда тот говорит правду, а когда врет.  
\- Ты врешь мне, - прошипел Элрик, сощурившись, и перенес вес своего тела, готовясь к прыжку. Она бы схватила его, ее голод никуда не делся, но теперь она не спешила с нападением. Эдвард показал ей ту размытую грань, за которой она становилась чудовищем, полностью теряя человеческий облик и подчиняясь только чувству голода. Теперь она не станет нападать в открытую, теперь она попробует подобраться к нему поближе. Теперь она будет думать прежде, чем разговаривать с ним, отвлекать его, и у Эдварда будет еще немного времени, отвоеванного в схватке с монстром.  
\- А я думал, что ты жертва обстоятельств. Маленькая девочка, попавшая в центр круга, как ты и говорила. Но, кажется, это не так, правда ведь? – проговорил Эдвард и заметил, как расширились ее глаза, как дрогнули ее губы. Всего на мгновение, но Стальной не обманывался ее несчастным видом. – Часть из сказанного тобой, конечно же, правда. Но есть еще кое-что. Твой отец не собирался оставлять тебя здесь, ты знаешь, что он пытался сделать, знаешь, что в итоге получилось и как это работает.  
Она кинулась без предупреждения, в мгновение ока оказавшись рядом, но Эд был быстрее. Стальной был в хорошей форме, тренировки с Изуми не прошли даром, он стремительно уходил от атак, будто бы все, что он знал и умел, было заложено в нем от рождения, и теперь он просто повиновался инстинктам своего тела.  
Одна из атак Эдварда завершилась успехом: стремительно отпрыгивая от монстра и уходя от удара, Стальной ринулся назад, заходя снизу, и полоснул лезвием автоброни по открывшемуся лицу. Оглушительный крик эхом отразился от сгустившегося воздуха, девушка визжала и корчилась, но, когда она снова подняла голову и посмотрела на Элрика, никакой крови не было, не было ни одного намека на рану, словно бы Эдвард и не попал по ней.  
\- Ах ты маленькая дрянь, - ругательства никак не вязались с ее почти нежным голосом. – Мой отец потратил целую жизнь на то, чтобы никто и никогда не узнал его секретов. Ты думаешь, я помогу тебе найти выход отсюда? – она низко опустила голову, снова готовясь к нападению, - ты мой, как только ты попал сюда, ты мой, и я сожру тебя, чтобы я смогла активировать круги и вернуться домой.  
Она снова бросилась, и Эдвард унесся прочь от ее атаки, кожей чувствуя, насколько близко она подбирается каждый раз, и лихорадочно просчитывая все возможные варианты отхода и контратаки. Стальной уже понял, что девушка знает гораздо больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд и чем она сама хотела бы показать. Мэйсон, конечно, был тем еще злодеем, но и его дочь оказалась ничуть не лучше.  
Эдвард резко развернулся через правое плечо и почувствовал, как плотный туман обвивается вокруг его шеи, словно щупальца. Это уже не было клубившимся воздухом, это было уже вполне осязаемо. В голове роилась куча мыслей, которые никак не хотели складываться во что-либо логичное, мешали сосредоточиться на поиске выхода, и Эд снова вслепую убегал от нападавшего монстра.  
Не все гибли, кто входил в дом Мэйсона, и Эд зуб давал, что его круги всего лишь перетаскивали алхимиков к его дочери на обед. Возможно, было что-то еще, что преобразовывало их энергию, их связь с Вратами, но девушка перевернула все так, будто бы она забирала гораздо большее, чем просто их жизнь.  
Она думала, что у Эдварда она сможет получить то необходимое, что помогло бы ей вернуться домой, и дело было не только в его силе. Ей хотелось вернуть то время, когда она была сильна, когда принесенных ей в жертву алхимиков было больше. Но в чем же дело? В алхимии Эдварда? На самом ли деле был тот круг, который она могла активировать, чтобы вернуться?  
Все вертелось вокруг этих каскадных кругов. Эд шипел проклятия себе под нос, каждый раз наступая на никак не обозначенную якобы землю под ногами. Ничего, похожего на реальность. Он должен был уловить логику в этом хаосе, который навел Мэйсон, тогда у него будет возможность уничтожить созданный им мир.  
Яркая вспышка боли прервала его мысли, Эд съежился, закрывшись от искр, летящих с автоброни, с которой закапала золотистая жидкость. Дочь Мэйсона сладко замурлыкала, когда увидела рану на плече, но Эд снова отпрыгнул назад, проверяя автоброню и отшвыривая от себя подбирающийся туман.  
\- Вот же черт, - Эдвард раздраженно плевался, глядя на рассеченное плечо.  
О чем он только думал, когда надеялся найти хоть какую-нибудь зацепку в этом разрушающемся месте? Он едва оглядел свою руку, как позади снова послышался оглушительный рев. Эдварду меньше всего хотелось ввязываться в драку, он не был уверен в своей победе, особенно когда монстр Мэйсона становился сильнее с каждым отхваченным от него куском. Но нужно было что-то делать, не носиться же кругами до бесконечности!  
Монстр снова бросился в атаку стремительной темной тенью, и Эдвард полоснул лезвием почти наугад и со всей силы. Автоброня описала яркую фиолетовую дугу. На этот раз ему удалось ее ранить, и ранить серьезно. Он услышал, как хрустнули кости, и отчаянный вопль заложил уши. Корчась и завывая, раненое существо отползало в сторону.  
Эдвард снова двинулся бегом вокруг упавшего монстра. Он знал, что не располагает большим количеством времени, что существо может регенерировать, так что нужно максимально использовать свое нынешнее положение.  
Стальной зашел сзади для последующей атаки, но тут серые толстые облака преградили ему путь, лишив возможности четко видеть цель. Звуки вокруг померкли, облака стали забиваться в горло, мешая дышать, наваливаясь сверху, обездвиживая и придавливая к зыбкому полу. Единственное, что Стальной сейчас слышал, это звук своего сердца, отбивающий барабанную дробь. Краем ускользающего сознания он почувствовал чье-то присутствие: не монстр Мэйсона, не хищник вообще, но оно было горячим и пахло оловом.  
Придавленный невидимой пеленой, Эдвард с трудом повернул голову, и усмешка тронула его губы – он увидел круг. Всего в нескольких шагах, не такой большой, как в особняке Мэйсона, но не менее мощный и древний.  
Эдвард медленно выполз из-под окутавшего его тумана, одним глазом следя за дочерью Мэйсона, а другим – исследуя то, что лежало перед ним. Поначалу круг показался ему хаосом линий, но приглядевшись, он увидел его целиком и понял его смысл. Это был черный ход, выход, предназначенный для исключительных ситуаций. Подобные круги завершали каскад, но Мэйсон внес некоторые изменения.  
Пока спусковой механизм в особняке работал, этот круг не мог использоваться в качестве выхода. Это был просто тупик. Никто из ранее попавшихся алхимиков не мог выйти отсюда. Круг предназначался только для дочери Мэйсона, круг, который она могла активировать только будучи полной сил. Но камень исчерпал себя.  
Эдвард отличался от всех предыдущих алхимиков, он мог выбраться из этого места, с помощью этого круга или без него, но тут он засомневался, в качестве выхода ли Мэйсон оставил здесь этот круг. Нет, он просто что-то пропустил. Пропустил то, что сделало его отличным от других алхимиков.  
Раздраженно встряхнув головой, Эдвард снова вернулся к разглядыванию линий круга. Он видел, что круг контактирует с домом Мэйсона, но в круге было что-то еще, и это мешало сосредоточиться на его главном предназначении, как рябь на воде. Это был еще один энергетический поток, уходивший еще куда-то.   
Энергетический уровень круга был низок и едва ощущался, но он все еще связывал это место с домом. Эдвард нерешительно прикоснулся пальцами к кругу и тут же почувствовал напряжение, как металл против магнита, и тут же тепло проникло в его левую руку. Он был так поглощен кругом, словно он был его первым открытием, его первым преобразованием, что не заметил приблизившейся тени.  
Когти впились в его плечо, и тяжелая челюсть сомкнулась на его загривке, разрывая плоть и разламывая кости. Паника охватила Эдварда, смешиваясь с болью. Он – просто добыча. Стальной кожей чувствовал ее гнев, ее шершавый язык, дикое голодное рычание зверя. Она полностью вернулась в форму животного и еще не начала рвать его на части, но и Эдварду теперь не удавалось вывернуться и напасть. Он отчаянно дернулся в надежде дотянуться до круга. И тот взорвался огромной мощью, заревев и ослепив ярким светом, и Эдвард услышал жалобный крик, скрутивший внутренности комом. Вокруг все стремительно завертелось, и в следующее мгновение круг выбросил его, свалив мешком посреди каких-то металлических обломков.  
В последнюю секунду Эд успел сгруппироваться и шлепнулся вполне благополучно. Тепло, идущее от круга, постепенно улетучивалось, и Стальной глубоко вздохнул в попытке унять дрожь. Освобождение и последующее облегчение сразу же заставило почувствовать разбитость и усталость, но Эд тут же завертел головой в поисках хоть какого-нибудь знака, что все закончилось.  
Было абсолютно темно, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то, и Эдвард задался вопросом, сделала ли ему дочь Мэйсона что-либо. Протянув руки, он вздрогнул от прикосновения к живой ладони холодного металла стен.  
Эдвард с трудом поднялся на ноги, кривясь и гримасничая, выбираясь наружу. Холодная сталь, окружавшая его, казалась ему отвратительной, но то, что он дальше увидел перед собой, совсем лишило надежды. Впереди был длинный узкий коридор, залитый зеленым жутким светом. Больше гроб напоминало, за исключением температуры: в коридоре было жарко, и жар шел откуда-то извне. Эдвард отыскал себе палку, надеясь, что с ее помощью легче будет пробираться в полумраке.  
Управляться с реальными вещами, будучи привидением, было трудно, и Эд старался не растрачивать энергию на бесполезную ругань и не поддаваться панике. Через несколько минут он отодвинул металлический лист, загораживающий ему дорогу, так, чтобы можно было пролезть, и вдруг увидел свое отражение в этом листе. Это было все равно что разглядывать куклу: темные веером ресницы, опадающие на высокие скулы и вспархивающие вверх. Эдвард оторвался от разглядывания самого себя и двинулся было к источнику освещения в коридоре, но тут его брови взлетели вверх: на его коже был преобразовательный круг, небольшой, размером с монету. Его и не видать почти было, круг прятался под волосами. Эд бы и не придал ему такого значения, будь это рядовое происшествие, но здесь, в зеленоватом полумраке этот круг был словно маяком надежды. Тяжело вздохнув, Стальной наклонил голову, чтобы лучше рассмотреть рисунок на своей омертвевшей коже.  
В коридоре он наткнулся на еще более сложный комплекс кругов, и они были бесспорно внушительнее, чем те, что находились в поместье. Это и составляло главное сокровище Мэйсона, его алхимическую тайну. В таком маленьком пространстве и такое огромное количество кругов…   
Эдварда все время преследовал страх, что его тело уже мертво и изменения необратимы, но он уловил логику в безумных кругах Мэйсона, и у него появилась надежда. Круг с портрета активировал круг, находившийся на полу бального зала, который в свою очередь направлял энергию к кругу в реальности дочери Мэйсона и к кругу, который нарисован на коже Эдварда: возвращение будет трудным, но оно вполне возможно, если все сделать правильно.  
Призрака жертвы отдавали дочери Мэйсона, в то время тело оставалось лежать на полу в особняке и теоретически было мертво, тогда и активировался круг, нарисованный на коже, выполняя функцию связующего звена между телом и духом.  
Из того, что Эдвард увидел, он понял, что тело жертвы остается живым, это дает возможность дочери Мэйсона получать его энергию и подпитываться от него. Его раны затянулись, но если предположить, что его тело действительно мертво, этого бы не произошло, и он проиграл бы ей.  
Маленький круг на шее Эдварда будто бы электризовался, когда он подходил ближе к кругам в коридоре. Вероятно, таким образом происходила поддержка жизнедеятельности жертвы, своего рода, внешнее сердце. У жертв не было пульса, но при таком условии их и мертвыми нельзя было назвать. Было ли этого достаточно для питания мозга, но этот вопрос уже вряд ли заботил Мэйсона, он просто продлевал жизнь своей дочери максимально долго.  
В конце концов, жертву убивало банальное обезвоживание, этого Мэйсон никак не мог предусмотреть. Через крошечный круг на шее не могла пройти ни одна капля воды. Так что у монстра было всего несколько дней, потом жертва погибала. И что дальше…? Не могло же мертвое тело оставаться в доме?  
\- Ну, конечно же, - прошептал Эдвард, выпрямляясь и снова осматривая свое тело, - возле нее же были какие-то кости. Круг перетаскивал мертвое тело в реальность дочери, чтобы освободить ловушку и очистить проход для следующей жертвы.  
Потрясающая задумка. По теории Мэйсона можно было бы и книгу написать. Он много и тяжело работал, чтобы создать каскад и учесть все детали, но зачем такой размах… Как-то не вяжется это с простым содержанием дочери, скорее, это больше походило на превращение ее во что-то…  
Эдвард потряс головой, прогоняя эту мысль и снова возвращаясь к своему трупу. На его теле должен быть не один такой круг, вероятно, еще по одному на запястьях, для большей стабильности. Доктора и коронеры пропустили бы их, хотя, возможно, приняли бы во внимание при вскрытии, но тогда его тело точно истечет кровью, а они обещали Рою задержать вскрытие, и Эд про себя поклялся, что вернется раньше, чем это произойдет. Он еще не совсем мертв, но если он сам себе не поможет, то его смерть более чем вероятна.  
Внезапно он наткнулся на огромных размеров холодильные камеры, перемигивающиеся огоньками в полумраке, и Эдварда осенило. Морг госпиталя. Помещение пустовало, по тусклому свету, льющемуся сквозь крошечные окошечки, можно было бы предположить, что сейчас глубокий вечер. Конечно, Хавок не стал торчать в морге и унесся в поместье. Не было ни единого знакомого человека, который послужил бы ему проводником, никого, за кем можно было бы последовать без опаски. Не было даже коронера.  
Клацнув от злости зубами, Стальной нервно сжал кулаки и двинулся вперед. Ему нужно найти Ала и Роя, возможно, кто-то из них вернулся в штаб. Даже если бы они вернулись, как Эдварду добраться до кабинета Роя, нужно ведь все здание практически пересечь…!  
Эд судорожно сглотнул, глядя на свой труп, скрытый ото всех ледяными дверями морга.  
Да чтоб их всех, нужно ведь просто пройти сквозь туманные завесы, окутывавшие стены коридора! И не было другого выхода, если он хотел вернуться назад!  
Глубоко вздохнув, Эд прижался спиной к стене и шагнул за порог. Коридор никуда не делся, не исчез, по крайней мере, не целиком, но каждый раз, когда Эдвард пытался сфокусироваться на деталях, они расплывались, и тут же накатывала тошнота.  
Пальцами Стальной ощупывал каждый миллиметр стены. Хотя ощущения на пальцах были не такими привычными, как ему того хотелось бы, он всецело положился на них и точно следовал им.  
Пространство скручивалось перед ним, заставляя поминутно спотыкаться, тогда Элрик жмурился от страха и шумно сглатывал. Это больше походило на попытку пересечь корабельную палубу в шторм, когда само море отрицает твое право на жизнь. По крайне мере, на коридор можно было не смотреть.  
Повернув еще раз и оказавшись в одном из коридоров побольше, Эдвард почувствовал присутствие людей, они напоминали ему далекие огоньки. Несколько раз он проходил прямо через них и на мгновение чувствовал их тепло, прежде чем оно снова пропадало. Но ни один из них не был ему знаком.  
Эдварда прошиб холодный пот, во всяком случае, так ему казалось, ведь у привидений нет ни потовых желез, ни кожи, но во рту пересохло очень даже по-настоящему. Это было сродни пытке, и он опустился на корточки, продолжая двигаться чуть ли не ползком. Каждый сантиметр давался с большим трудом, словно бы он шел по раскаленным углям, но голодное рычание дочери Мэйсона, снова послышавшееся откуда-то сзади, подталкивало его вперед.   
Вдруг вокруг него словно лопнул пузырь, и мир начал стремительно меняться и становиться похожим на привычный, со своими красками и запахами, туман исчез, и Эдвард упал навзничь, задыхаясь. Через мгновение он услышал голос Хьюза, совсем близко, и увидел их с Мустангом идущими по коридору.  
\- Ты очень устал. Да мы все устали. Ал занимается своей информацией, добытой в особняке, и мы приглядываем за ним. Тебе следует отдохнуть, - в голосе Хьюза слышалось отчаяние, сквозили нотки мольбы, которые Эд никак не мог пропустить. Хьюз мягко преградил Мустангу путь, останавливая его и заглядывая прямо в глаза, - тебе нужно поспать. Пожалуйста, Рой.  
Мустанг ничего не ответил. Он медленно закрыл глаза и устало нахмурил брови, его лицо было бледным и абсолютно бесцветным, будто бы сейчас на нем в полной мере отражалась вся тяжесть его бремени.  
На мгновение Эду показалось, что Рой проигнорирует просьбу друга, но он все же повиновался. И теперь уже не было той уверенной мустанговой походки, его движения больше напоминали переминание с ноги на ногу, будто бы Рой постарел лет на десять за этот день. Он низко наклонил голову, засунув руки в карманы, и отправился спать.  
Возвратиться сейчас к Алу было самой заманчивой идеей, и глубоко внутри Эдварду этого очень хотелось. Но если Ал заметит его присутствие сейчас, это собьет мальчика с толку и, возможно, замедлит его поиски. Следовало бы добраться, прежде всего, до Роя, ибо он обладал властью отдавать приказы, и его команда будет исполнять в первую очередь приказы своего командира.  
Быстрыми перебежками Элрик пробирался сквозь людей, проходивших по коридору, следуя за Роем, маневрируя, чтобы не столкнуться с кем-нибудь, и прячась от секретарш. Он был уверен, что Рой теперь и не заметит пару улыбающихся ему женщин, Мустанг выглядел задумчивым и потерянным.  
Постепенно коридоры опустели, и ноги Эдварда сами принесли его к нужным дверям. У всех генералов было припасено одеяло на тот случай, если работа не позволяла уйти домой. Рой стоял перед дверями своего кабинета и медленно поворачивал ключ в замке, и тут он запнулся и посмотрел через коридор, будто бы на Эдварда, стоявшего неподалеку, но все же сквозь него.  
Рой шагнул внутрь, и Эдвард юркнул за ним, но его прищемило дверью, и Стальной поморщился, ощутив вкус дерева. Комната казалась вполне осязаемой и даже твердой, совсем как в прежние времена. Знакомое место. А может, потому что здесь был Рой, и его присутствие делало комнату безопасной.  
Эдвард огляделся, рассматривая мебель. Конечно, комната отдыха в генеральском кабинете выглядела внушительнее, чем комната братьев, Рой даже выбил себе камин, и теперь он чернел холодной решеткой в полумраке, перед ним - небольшая кушетка. Кровать стояла в нескольких шагах от камина. В комнате было по-домашнему уютно, но Рой осматривал ее так, будто бы находился на территории врага, и самого заклятого. В темных и безучастных глазах угадывался страх.  
В конце концов, он пересек комнату и уселся на жалобно скрипнувшую кровать, устало уперся локтями в свои колени и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Эдвард не узнавал прежнего Мустанга, настолько другим сейчас был тот человек, которого знал Стальной. Он по-прежнему мялся в дверях, не решаясь подойти ближе.  
Он и не заметил, как дернулись плечи генерала, до тех пор, пока тихий стон не разорвал застоявшийся воздух. Эдварда будто током ударило, он вскинул было руки, броситься, обнять, но бессильно опустил их. Он знал, что тогда в морге Рой изо всех сил сдерживался, теперь же в этом не было необходимости, он был один и его слез никто не увидит.  
Эдвард всхлипнул и кинулся бегом через всю комнату к Рою. Ненависть к Мэйсону и к тому, что он сделал, увеличилась стократ. Он ожидал слез и истерик от Ала, но никак не от генерала, всегда сильного и несгибаемого, и вот сейчас самый непрошибаемый человек, которого он когда-либо знал, сидел перед ним на кровати и горько плакал.  
\- Рой, все хорошо, пожалуйста, не надо, со мной все хорошо, - он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться обтянутых синим кителем плеч, чтобы почувствовать его тепло. Он знал, что его холодное прикосновение может испугать, но он должен был как-то привлечь внимание Роя и дать ему понять, что замысел Мэйсона можно разрушить.  
\- Ты должен выслушать меня. Думаю, что я знаю, как разрушить действие круга, но я не смогу сделать это самостоятельно, - Эд склонил голову. Рой так и оставался неподвижно сидеть на кровати, будто бы он боялся пошевелиться из-за открывшейся раны. Жутко было слушать, как он горюет, и Эд подумал на мгновение, было ли это тем, на что горе похоже с внешней стороны, на то, как его видят окружающие скорбящего.  
Глубоко внутри Элрик конечно же хотел знать, отчего Мустанга так убивает боль потери, но он каждый раз отгонял эту мысль. Не его это была забота. Он хотел только одного – разорвать действие круга Мэйсона, вернуть Рою его силу, сделать его вновь таким, каким он привык его видеть, он хотел, чтобы Рой жил, а не существовал.  
Стальной тихонько сел на кровать рядом с ним, кривясь и упорно игнорируя тот факт, что матрац никак не реагирует на его вес. Ему хотелось пробраться в Роя, как он сделал тогда в особняке с Алом, и озвучить в нем свою идею, как бы передать ему свои мысли. Но с Алом это было куда легче сделать. Сработает ли с Мустангом..?  
Еще несколько минут они сидели в полуночной темноте, потом Рой потянулся и включил одну из прикроватных ламп. Он постепенно успокаивался, дыхание выравнивалось, и Эд сочувственно потер ладонью его спину в тщетной попытке поддержать. Лицо генерала было все еще мокрым от слез, но он уже пришел в себя и теперь ровно и безжизненно смотрел перед собой. Если бы он знал, что был не один, он бы никогда себе этого не позволил, он сдерживался бы как мог. И Эдвард очень пожалел о том, что стал невольным свидетелем этой слабости.   
Мустанг выглядел опустошенным, будто бы буря эмоций схлынула и оставила лишь белое полотно. Он нехотя стащил ботинки и неуклюже выбрался из кителя, бросив его на пол, и забрался под одеяло. Серые тени под его глазами залегли глубже. Эдвард забрался с ногами на кровать и устроился в углу, так, чтобы наблюдать за ним.  
Но наблюдение за спящим Мустангом причиняло еще больше боли. Обычно Рой выглядел уверенным в себе человеком, целеустремленным, теперь же ничего этого не было, и генерал сейчас казался Эдварду точно таким же привидением, как и он сам.  
Рой уснул быстро, сказалось напряжение прожитого дня и произошедших событий. Но его лицо было все таким же каменным, складочка между бровями никак не хотела расходиться, а по телу пробегала легкая судорога сведенных усталостью мышц.  
Ну, должен же быть хоть какой-то способ, в самом же деле…!  
Больше такого удобного момента Эдварду не представится. Что еще можно было сделать толкового, застряв в этом идиотском состоянии? Если он опять кинется книгой, это, возможно, снова отбросит его к дочери Мэйсона. И тут Эдварду в голову пришла идея написать Рою письмо. Он вскочил с кровати и завертел головой в поисках бумаги.  
Оглядев комнату, Стальной еще раз пристально посмотрел на спящего Роя. Сон как-то незаметно менял его. Может, все-таки стоило попробовать тот фокус, отлично сработавший с Алом, и надеяться, что Мустанг не забудет всю информацию, переданную Эдвардом, как только проснется.  
Попытка - не пытка.  
Он осторожно сел на кровати, чувствуя себя злоумышленником, пробирающимся в стан врага, и тихонько подполз ближе к Рою, не оставляя мятых следов на стеганом одеяле. Приблизившись к его лицу вплотную, Эд заметил, что губы генерала все же смягчились и расслабились. Он медленно коснулся роева лба своим. И в следующую секунду будто бы мир взорвался перед его глазами, и его выбросило на берег громыхающей волной, как задыхающуюся рыбину. Эдвард даже отпрянул и потер лоб, но все же заставил себя.   
У Роя был пульс. Эдвард чувствовал каждый толчок его сердца, чувствовал тепло его кожи. Тогда он прикоснулся к деревянному изголовью кровати, но это ощущение и близко не стояло: простое полированное дерево, нагретое солнцем. Совсем по-другому.  
\- Что за черт? – пробормотал Эдвард, поднимая голову и опираясь на локти. Стальной даже моргнул несколько раз, прогоняя наваждение. Комната была совсем другой, теперь она была роскошно обставлена, на сосновом полу лежали пушистые ковры, в камине жарко горел огонь, но Эдвард почему-то не ощущал перепада температур, казалось, что пламя не способно было обогреть всю комнату целиком. За оконными стеклами угрожающе нависли свинцовые тучи. Дождя еще не было, но близость шторма чувствовалась отчетливо.  
Кровать стояла в нескольких шагах от него, и Эдварда удивил лежавший на ней человек. Белоснежное одеяло едва прикрывало голые плечи и грудь, и волосы Роя резко контрастировали с ослепительным бельем. Он лежал на спине, широко раскинувшись, он больше не горбился, пытаясь свернуться в клубок. У Эда перехватило дыхание.  
Конечно же, чертов Мустанг был великолепен…! Он всегда знал, что красив, и максимально использовал свою внешность, но сейчас это выглядело совсем не так, как в реальности. И Эдвард, разглядывая теперешнего генерала, вдруг остро ощутил свое смущение.  
Это была мечта или что это такое…? Не похоже на мечту, с чего бы Мустангу мечтать о самом себе! Это было чем-то другим, как будто другой гранью реальности или фантазии. Эдвард подошел к кровати, и звук его шагов заставил молодого человека удивиться. Он был живым здесь, он жил и дышал как никогда прежде, как будто и не умирал никогда. Он чувствовал, как его шею щекотали волоски на затылке, он слышал каждый шорох. Стальной зажмурился от накатившего восторга.  
Грудь спящего мягко поднималась и опадала, но как только Эдвард подошел ближе, его дыхание сбилось, и мужчина открыл глаза. Впервые он посмотрел прямо на Эда, а не сквозь него. Реальность происходящего сбила Элрика с толку, и он лишний раз дернул себя, что видимое иллюзорно. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что этот Рой послушает его и поймет, что тот хотел сказать.  
Он резко приподнялся на локте и уставился на Эда, жадно рассматривая того, словно бы впервые видит. Мустанг осторожно протянул руку в попытке дотронуться, и Эд ответил, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Роя. Вдруг тот резко дернул молодого человека на себя, и Элрик, потеряв равновесие, шлепнулся прямо на кровать, стараясь унять дрожь. Мустанг сгреб его в охапку и крепко прижал к себе.  
\- Господи, ты действительно здесь, - прошептал Рой, и его голос был совсем не таким, как прежде, он звучал как будто издалека, но в то же время изнутри. И тут Эд испугался, что сейчас все исчезнет. – Ты ведь снишься мне, да?  
\- Нет, не снюсь, - Стальной схватил Роя за руки, - хотя, может быть, я не знаю, но я настоящий. Рой, ты должен выслушать меня, я не умер, я просто немного не там… где я должен быть.  
Он вытаращился на генерала, тот же продолжал хлопать глазами, ничего не понимая. Уверенность, что перед ним действительно тот Мустанг, который ему нужен, медленно покидала Эдварда.  
\- Мэйсон создал для своей дочери параллельную реальность, в которой она существует как огромный монстр, питающийся людьми, - он судорожно облизнул губы и продолжил, - и в этой реальности я ее обед. Вы должны вытащить мое тело из морга и отнести его назад в поместье, в тот круг чертов, тогда мы сможем его уничтожить. Каскады кругов, это все работает благодаря каскаду кругов.  
Эд уже начинал беситься, поскольку сидящий напротив Мустанг явно не хотел вникать в курс дела и не верил ни единому слову. Он схватил генерал за голые плечи и потряс:  
\- Пожалуйста, Рой, я не знаю, сколько у меня времени. Проверьте мое тело в морге, у меня на шее должен быть круг. Прошу тебя, сделай, как я говорю.  
Вдруг Эдвард заметил позади себя мелькнувшую тень и резко вскочил, осматривая комнату.  
\- Что это такое? – спросил Рой настороженно, снова обхватывая запястья Эда и пытаясь заглянуть тому в глаза.  
\- Это, должно быть, она. Я не знаю, может ли она сюда проникнуть. Рой, тебе понятно, что я тебе сейчас сказал и что ты должен сделать?  
\- Но… Эд, ты ведь просто сон. Тебя нет на самом деле.  
Стальной закатил глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Он отчаялся, не знал, как ему быть, как убедить Роя, что он не снится ему и говорит правду, надежда постепенно ускользала от него, оставляя с пустыми руками и тяжелым сердцем.  
Если он не мог заставить Роя поверить ему, его время истечет, он погибнет, и кто знает, что сейчас происходит с его телом, оставшимся в холодном морге. Что произойдет с дочерью Мэйсона? Круг ведь больше не сработает. Сможет ли он задержаться еще хотя бы ненадолго, но так ничего и не успеть сделать, а просто наблюдать…  
И тут в голову Стальному пришла одна мысль, и впервые в жизни ему стало страшно оттого, что это действительно его последний шанс. Да и была ли еще причина, чтобы рискнуть всем, что у тебя осталось.  
Прежде, чем Рой сказал еще хоть слово, Эдвард наклонился и поцеловал его в губы, срывая долгожданный поцелуй. Это было так по-настоящему, словно бы он целовал Мустанга в действительности, словно бы тепло его губ было настоящим. Эдвард смаковал их вкус, но тут его прервал легкий вздох. Сердце на секунду запнулось, Рой промычал ему в губы, и Эдвард задрожал, поддавшись и приоткрыв рот, впуская чужой язык. Его накрыло теплой морской волной, смывая все напряжение и нервозность.  
Верил ли Рой ему или нет, по крайней мере, у него останется воспоминание о поцелуе.  
Пробуждение встретило генерала холодом комнаты, он моргнул несколько раз, прежде чем понял, где находится. Только ночник, оставленный включенным, освещал комнату в Центральном Штабе. Рой сел на кровати, его глаза горели, предательский румянец заливал щеки, Эд тут же отпрыгнул в сторону. Мустанг пристально разглядывал комнату, словно бы отыскивая что-то. Слабый огонек надежды снова вспыхнул в Эдварде, может, Рой все-таки поверил ему и сделает, как он сказал.  
Генерал тихо поднял руку и дотронулся пальцами до своих губ, на его лице четко можно было проследить борьбу надежды и недоверия. Он поднял глаза и мягким дрожащим голосом спросил:  
\- Эд, ты здесь?


	6. Chapter 6

Рой внимательно оглядел комнату, каждую складочку одеяла на своей кровати, он никак не мог отделить реальность ото сна. Он вздрагивал каждый раз, вспоминая прошедший день и свой сон, который подарил ему надежду, ему хотелось верить, что это была не просто фантазия, иллюзия уставшего сознания, что во сне он узнал частичку правды, что Эд был все еще здесь и на самом деле просил о помощи. Во всяком случае, он очень бы хотел довериться своей логике.  
Губы все еще помнили вкус поцелуя, и Мустанг, тяжело вздохнув, снова прикоснулся к ним, ощущая легкое покалывание. Усталость никуда не делась, Рой проспал всего немногим больше получаса, и все, заснуть ему не удастся, теперь ему кругом мерещился Эдвард.   
Рой свесил ноги на пол и поежился от холодного прикосновения. Пару минут он пристально разглядывал дощатое покрытие, потом еще раз окинул комнату взглядом, лишний раз убедившись, что он здесь один. И все же ему никак не удавалось избавиться от наваждения, голос Эдварда не давал покоя. Он говорил о Мэйсоне, о каскаде кругов, о своем теле в морге… Почему ему приснилось все это? Почему ему приснился Эдвард, умоляющий его о помощи?  
Пошатываясь, Рой побрел в ванную, быстро умылся холодной водой в надежде смыть разбитость. Все же ледяной поток немного помог справиться с нежеланием подниматься и двигаться дальше. Мустанг вытер полотенцем лицо и уставился в зеркало.  
И увидел в нем стоящую позади знакомую фигуру.  
Рой замер, сердце, казалось, грохотало уже где-то в горле, отдаваясь гулким эхом в ребра. Он рассматривал каждую его черточку, каждую волосинку и складочку на одежде, он смотрел на человека, которого уже не было в живых, и Рой знал, что больше никогда его не увидит. Эд стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку ванной комнаты, и укоризненно пялился на Мустанга. Его руки были скрещены на груди и плотно прижаты одна к другой, будто бы он злился, но к его общему выражению лица примешивалось что-то еще, похожее на страх. Через мгновение он распахнул плотно закрытые глаза, и по спине Роя пробежали мурашки.  
Тут до Эдварда дошло, что его видят, и приоткрыл рот от удивления, Мустанг смотрел во все глаза, боясь даже мигнуть. Элрик что-то сказал, но его не было слышно, здесь у него не было голоса. И Рой подметил, что Стальной не ругается, не плюется и не шлет проклятия, а просто что-то говорит и указывает ему на дверь.  
Рой разочарованно моргнул, ему было жаль, что он не слышит Стального. Через мгновение темная пелена позади него спала, и Эдвард исчез.  
И все же Мустанг был уверен, что Элрик не был галлюцинацией или продуктом его разыгравшегося воображения. Этому он решительно отказывался верить. Умом-то он понимал, что все это могло быть остаточным явлением от пережитого горя, своего рода побочный эффект, но Рой упорно гнал эту мысль. Он знал, что он увидел, знал, что ему приснилось, и не было ни одной причины проигнорировать все это.  
Повесив полотенце, он быстро прошагал обратно в комнату. Горе больше не давило свинцом на плечи, появился маленький зеленый росточек надежды, его мысли словно бы ураганом вертелись вокруг сна. Быстро одевшись, Мустанг вылетел в коридор.  
Его сердце колотилось с бешеной скоростью, перекрывая все звуки вокруг, Рой даже собственные мысли перестал слышать. Сейчас он больше напоминал безумца, полного надежд, чем вменяемого человека, понесшего тяжелую утрату.  
Мустанг распахнул двери морга и на мгновение замялся перед обступившим его полумраком и перемигивающимися огоньками холодильных камер. Помещение было решительно пусто, генерал схватил связку ключей с крючка, выбирая между ними те, что могут подойти к запертым камерам в стене. И слава богу, что они были промаркированы, и имя Эдварда было написано на одном из них чьим-то незнакомым почерком.  
Пальцы Роя дрожали, и от этого он гремел связкой ключей громче, чем гремел бы слон в посудной лавке. Наконец, замок щелкнул и открылся, Мустанг замер на мгновение, словно бы перед самым важным моментом в своей жизни. Он стиснул зубы и открыл камеру, сразу же заметив зеленовато-голубое остаточное свечение алхимии. Эд точно велел ему проверить тело, и доказательств его правоты было предостаточно для каждого, кто хотел их найти. Рой негодовал, как они могли не увидеть свечения раньше, хотя, может быть, при включенном ламповом освещении его было и не заметно, а теперь, в темноте и узком пространстве камеры свет вполне можно увидеть, красивый и загадочный, словно восход луны над водой.  
Рой крепко потер ладонью лицо, теперь, когда он точно шел по верному пути, он вдруг засомневался в своих действиях. Он резко развернулся и трясущимися руками схватил трубку телефона, судорожно набрав номер. Он и не надеялся, что Хьюз ответит ему, ведь он мог быть все еще в поместье, и вздохнул с облегчением, услышав его голос:  
\- Маэс, хватай Ала и бегом в морг.  
\- Чего? Рой, я думал, ты пошел спать, - голос Хьюза звучал устало и разочарованно, но Рою некогда было спать.  
\- Господи, просто делай, как я говорю. Поверь, вам обоим есть, на что тут посмотреть.  
Хьюз замолчал на минуту, и Мустанг мог бы поклясться, что слышит, как на том конце провода работают его мозги, просчитывающие сотни выходов из всевозможных ситуаций.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, уговорил. Мы будем через пару минут, никуда не уходи.  
Рой облизнул пересохшие губы и нервными шагами описал круг по небольшой комнате, в которой находился. Он не знал, что им следует делать дальше, ему не терпелось вернуться к кругам в доме Мэйсона, но он хотел также, чтобы Ал увидел это свечение вокруг тела брата, Рой не намеревался тратить время впустую, но теперь они должны были все тщательно обдумать, прежде чем начать действовать.  
Вдруг что-то мягко коснулось его щеки, словно сгусток холодного воздуха, и Рой тут же замер на месте, не двигаясь и почти не дыша. Он узнал это прикосновение, он и раньше чувствовал что-то подобное, с самого пребывания в особняке Мэйсона, но тогда не придал этому значения, теперь же вспомнил каждое из них. Был ли это Эдвард, пытающийся привлечь его внимание? Пытающийся заставить его понять, что произошло?  
\- Ты здесь, правда ведь? – прошептал Рой, и улыбка тронула его губы, поскольку все сомнения теперь отпали. Надежда снова зажглась в нем, у них появился шанс, и в этот раз Рой не допустит ошибки. – Это твой способ связи с нами, так, да? Полагаю, что книжку в Ала тоже ты запустил?  
Генерал был уверен, что за вопросом последовало знаменитое фырканье Эда, которое трудно было спутать с каким-либо другим звуком. Он ходил кругами по комнате, поминутно кидая взгляд на дверь и гадая, что так задерживает Хьюза и Ала, когда они так близки к разгадке. О чем можно было так долго разговаривать между собой, разве непонятно, что их догадки неверны?  
Наконец, оба они появились на пороге морга, оба замученные и не выспавшиеся. Глаза Альфонса снова были красными от слез, а Маэс так вообще еле на ногах держался.  
\- Рой, что ты тут делаешь? – он говорил мягко и ласково, будто бы Мустанг стоял на краю карниза, а не на каменном полу. – Коронер сказал же…  
\- Забудьте про коронеров, - выпалил Мустанг, и сам же подивился своему торжественно прозвучавшему голосу, - смотрите, - он указал на лежавшее в камере тело Эдварда, вокруг которого клубился синеватый свет, переливающийся зеленым морским и леденяще белым цветом. – Мы что-то пропустили.  
Ал удивленно моргнул и осторожно приблизился к холодильной камере. Конечно, смерть брата занимала все его мысли, но на его лице промелькнула знакомая любознательность, и Рой улыбнулся, узнав прежнего младшего Элрика.  
Металл резко звякнул, когда Альфонс схватил каталку и подтащил ее к камере Эдварда, быстро переложил тело и деловито двинулся с каталкой в свою комнату. Рой боялся даже одним глазом посмотреть на тело на каталке. Эдвард не подавал никаких признаков жизни, об этом можно было сказать с полной уверенностью, он был мертвее мертвого. Безжизненная кожа и всякое отсутствие хоть малейшего движения грудной клетки лишний раз говорили об этом. В ярком свете круги тускнели, и Рой никак не мог найти рисунок на коже Эдварда.  
Вдруг Мустанг почувствовал невесомое прикосновение холода на своей шее и тут же потер ладонью захолодевшую кожу и понял, что это сообщение. Элрик как бы говорил ему, где искать круг.  
Рой аккуратно повернул его голову и провел пальцами под челюстью к линии роста волос на шее. И тут его глаза удивленно расширились: он обнаружил явно большее, чем преобразовательный круг. Эдвард, конечно, был холодным, но не это не было холодом мертвого тела. Будто бы живой человек очень долгое время провел на холоде и получил переохлаждение.  
\- Он еще теплый.  
\- Чего? – брови Хьюза взлетели вверх. Он скептически посмотрел на Мустанга, скрестив руки на груди, - Рой…  
\- Нет, генерал прав, - Альфонс кивнул, теперь его глаза наполнились надеждой, а не слезами. – Брат не должен быть теплее воздуха, который заполняет холодильную камеру, но он не намного холоднее, чем мы сейчас.  
\- Посмотрите сюда, - Рой тихонько повернул Эдварда на бок, так, чтобы открылась шея, и показал маленький круг. – Есть идеи?  
Альфонс медленно протянул руку и легонько дотронулся до круга и тут же сорвался с места, схватил бумагу и карандаш, что-то быстро рисуя. Мустанг был очень рад видеть такую реакцию мальчика, он боялся давать ему ложную надежду, боялся добить до конца.  
\- Это сложный круг, но мне доводилось прежде встречаться с похожими, - Альфонс быстро и схематически накидал похожий круг, и Рой подивился, с какой скоростью вдруг тот начал соображать. - Некоторые элементы отличаются немного, но… - он нервно облизнул губы, посмотрев на брата и тут же переведя взгляд на Роя, - подобные круги алхимики-медики используют для экстренного поддержания жизни.  
Хьюз судорожно выдохнул, обалдело таращась то на Ала, то на Роя, и пробубнил:  
\- То есть Эд не умер?  
Ал уронил карандаш и быстро подошел к брату. Он расстегнул на нем рубашку, обнажая грудь, и победно улыбнулся:  
\- Если я прав, то кругов должно быть больше, одного на шее будет недостаточно, - и тут же усмехнулся – круг был на живом запястье и на плече.  
Круг побольше был и на груди Эдварда. И Рой мог бы поклясться, что Альфонса сейчас просто разорвет от радости.  
\- По одному кругу на каждый жизненно важный узел, - прошептал мальчик.  
\- Это что значит?  
\- Это значит, что его кровь все еще циркулирует по венам, - Ал широко улыбнулся, - эти круги производят крошечные электрические заряды и забирают кислород из воздуха, таким образом, тело получает необходимую кровь, обогащенную кислородом.  
Хьюз кивнул, сделав вид, что ему все понятно, Мустанг же просто осел на пол, схватившись за первый попавшийся стол.  
\- Это значит, что он жив, Маэс. Я понимаю, что нет пульса и он не дышит, но он жив, - Рой слабо и беспомощно улыбнулся, стараясь сдержать эмоции, бьющие через край. – Мы должны вернуться в особняк Мэйсона, там должен быть ответ, как это все уничтожить. Он говорил о каскадных кругах…  
\- Кто говорил? – насторожился Хьюз, но тут его перебил Альфонс.  
\- Каскадные круги? О них говорилось в книжке, которая долбанула меня тогда в особняке. Они ведь связаны с каким-то местом, да? – Ал снова что-то начал чертить на бумаге, будто бы ему в голову пришли ответы на все вопросы.  
\- Так, минуточку! Кто там что сказал тебе, Рой? Как ты узнал, что нужно искать эти круги? – бледный Хьюз выглядел крайне серьезным и напуганным, прося умоляющим взглядом хоть сколько-нибудь вразумительного ответа. Но он его не получил. Рой просто проигнорировал его просьбу.  
\- Ты мне не поверишь, даже если я тебе все расскажу. Просто поверь мне на слово. Эд сказал, что круг в доме изменил… что-то, его жизненную энергию или что-то в этом роде. В особняке есть место, особое место, в котором в ловушке находится дочь Мэйсона, и она пытается слопать его, но Стальной говорит, что мы можем вытащить его оттуда.   
\- Вы говорили с ним?! – спросил Ал, снова демонстрируя привычное любопытство ко всему, с чем бы он ни встретился. Хьюз же запустил пятерню в волосы и коротко взъерошил затылок. – Как…? …как…  
\- Во сне, - наконец пробормотал Рой в ответ, чуть сгорбившись в попытке защититься от любопытных взглядов. – Слушайте, так ли важно, откуда я это знаю. Еще час назад мы все были уверены, что Эд умер, теперь же мне кажется, что мы ошиблись. Ал, неужели мы можем просто взять и оставить все как есть?  
Он заметил, как сталь вплавилась в его золотые глаза, расправила поникшие плечи. И Ал ответил:  
\- Нет, конечно нет. Но почему он не поговорил со мной…?  
\- Спроси брата сам, как только мы вернем его, - Рой ткнул пальцем в страницы, зажатые в руках младшего Элрика, - что еще ты смог узнать из записей? Хоть что-нибудь, что даст нам зацепку?  
Ал глубоко вздохнул и снова вперился взглядом в изображения на листках. Это были более легкие вещи, чем те, которые изучал Эд в свое время, зато записи были более глубокими, подробными, со множеством деталей, более узконаправленными. И чем больше Ал хмурился и сосредотачивался, тем больше крепло вновь проснувшееся беспокойство в сердце Мустанга.   
\- Этот круг – что-то вроде поддержки жизнеобеспечения. – выдохнул Ал наконец. – Только самая малость, речи не идет ни о какой воде или, тем более, о чем-то большем, - он потянулся к брату и дотронулся до тыльной стороны его живой ладони, - он без воды уже около сорока восьми часов, и даже эти круги не позволят продержаться ему больше трех дней.  
Хьюз слегка замедлил шаг и, коротко взглянул вниз, на лицо Эда, рвано вздохнул:  
\- И два из них уже почти прошли. Вы действительно думаете, что сможете найти ответ и разрушить круги Мэйсона в оставшееся время?  
\- А у нас есть выбор? – Ал требовательно указал раскрытой ладонью на брата. – Никакой врач не будет лечить явный труп от обезвоживания. В самом деле, не прятать же нам его от вскрытия до тех пор, пока мы не придумаем, что делать. – Он осекся, сжав губы в тонкую линию, и Рой заметил, как его пальцы оставляют складки на замятом листке. – Брат сказал, что мы должны отвезти его в особняк?   
Рой кивнул, тяжело сглатывая, пытаясь в точности вспомнить слова Стального. Теперь они терялись в тумане сна и смущения и уже не казались такими четкими и ясными, но он был все так же уверен, что именно просил сделать Эд.  
\- Я не знаю, что он имел в виду и как он хочет деактивировать круги, но он был уверен, что это вообще можно сделать и что он должен находиться именно в доме, - Рой взглянул на Хьюза, как бы ища поддержки своим словам в полном сомнения лице сослуживца.  
\- Слушайте, я вижу, что это не совсем обычные круги, но подумайте еще раз о том, что вы собираетесь делать, - умолял Хьюз. – Утащить труп из морга… Если хоть одна душа видела нас, подумайте, как это отразится на нашей карьере.  
\- Да будь она проклята, эта моя карьера! – голос Роя звонко отскочил от стен, заставив Ала и Маэса буквально подпрыгнуть от акустического удара. – Я знаю, как это все выгляди. Думаете, я не отдаю себе в этом отчета? Вспомни-ка, Хьюз, ведь Эд всегда приходил и рассказывал что-нибудь невообразимое о гомункулах, о камнях философских, о заключенных, принесенных в жертву. И во все это мы поверили, только увидев своими глазами, - Рой поскреб подбородок и опустил глаза, посмотрев на Эда, - и ведь он всегда говорил правду. Неужели ты думаешь, что я сейчас не прислушаюсь к нему?  
\- Кажется, ты единственный, с кем он поговорил, - подчеркнул Хьюз, облокотившись на коронерский стол и уставившись на свои ботинки. Он поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с генералом, - ты знаешь, чем нам это грозит. Одно твое слово – приказывай.  
Вдруг воздух словно скальпелем взрезало, словно тонкая стальная нить располосовала пластиковую дверь морга. Ничто не причинило им вреда, звук, казалось, идет откуда-то издалека, но уплотнившийся воздух вокруг завибрировал, низкий гул прокатился эхом по коридору, сворачиваясь мурлычущим клубком, заставляя кровь в жилах Мустанга холодеть.  
\- А ну прекрати, - вскинулся генерал, он хорошо запомнил то ощущение в своем сне, когда увидел эту тень: холодок, пробежавший вниз по позвоночнику, и насторожившийся Эд, на лице которого смутно угадывался страх. – Ты слишком слаба для этого, - он не был вполне уверен, что это его мысль, но ее с лихвой хватило, чтобы до конца увериться в правильности своих действий. Прикосновения Эда были мимолетными, как и его попытки контакта с миром живых, и едва ли генерал хотел для Стального подобной участи – остаться в лапах… что это вообще? Дочь Мэйсона?  
\- Даже если ты мне не веришь, что я говорил с Эдом, Хьюз, эта тварь в любом случае все еще в доме, - глухое рычание раздалось по углам комнаты морга, как бы подтверждая слова Мустанга. – И мне больше не кажется, что она там и останется. Мы должны пойти туда.  
Хьюз посмотрел на медицинские инструменты, аккуратно разложенные и поблескивающие, его взгляд упал на скальпели. Он вдруг распрямился и уверенно кивнул:  
\- Я найду машину. Заверните Эда в одеяло. Если он на самом деле еще жив, давайте хоть немного позаботимся о нем, он и так достаточно пробыл в холодильнике.  
\- Мне нужно взять записи Мэйсона, ну и еще кое-какие вещи, и я вас догоню, - Ал стоял немного в стороне и замялся на мгновение, но быстро спохватился и унесся прочь, оставив Мустанга одного рыться в ящиках для хранения в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, во что можно было бы завернуть Эда.  
Звук открывшегося замка заставил его обернуться, и Рой увидел металлические внутренности запирающего механизма, удерживавшие дверцу шкафа закрытой. Подойдя к шкафу, он сосредоточился на своих ощущениях и действительно смог почувствовать, что воздух здесь холоднее, чем в там, где он стоял только что.  
\- Ты ведь здесь?  
Мустангу снова послышалось, будто Эд фыркнул, как он один умеет, немного устало, как оно часто бывало, когда Стальной возвращался с очередного задания, измотанный, но довольный. Ответа не последовало, по крайней мере, вербального, но Рой смутно почувствовал: волнение и страх, перемешанные вместе. Возможно, Эд на самом деле лишь предполагал примерный план действий, несмотря на тот факт, что во сне он приходил к Рою, уверенный в своей правоте на сто процентов, но достаточным количеством времени никто из них уже не располагал. Сковавшее их горе отняло возможность сесть и оценить ситуацию трезво, подумать, что делать дальше, посмотреть на ситуацию со стороны. Что им действительно было хорошо видно, так это бесконечную череду смертей, ввергшую всю команду Мустанга в оцепенение. Время Эдварда стремительно уходило.  
\- Я надеюсь, Ал сможет разобраться, как остановить действие кругов, - Рой сухо кашлянул, вытащив пару шерстяных одеял из открывшегося шкафа и снова вернувшись к каталке, - и я надеюсь, что ты знаешь, что нужно делать. Мы действуем вслепую, Эд, и, если твой план не сработает…, - генерал замолчал на полуслове, потому что просто не мог позволить себе продолжить. Несмотря на то, что Рой получил надежду, пусть крохотную, рана от потери все еще кровоточила. И если у них ничего не получится, она откроется снова, уже с новой силой и уже не затянется никогда.  
Поджав губы и тряхнув головой, прогоняя нежеланные мысли, Рой принялся за работу, бормоча извинения, когда пропихивал свою руку под плечами Эда и неуклюже приподнимая его с металлической столешницы. Автоброня оказалась просто ледяной, и генералу на секунду показалось, что тот цапнул его кожу не просто легким морозцем, а впился убийственной мерзлотой. Тело Эдварда больше напоминало куклу, точно такую же, каким его сюда принесли сутки назад, никто не притрагивался к нему все это время.  
Рой не был уверен в том, что холод морга не нанес телу Эдварда каких-либо необратимых повреждений. И сейчас он также не до конца был убежден в том, что Эд был мертвым настолько, насколько казался таким внешне, ведь ту капельку теплоты, все еще остававшуюся в нем, можно было почувствовать. Как они не углядели этого раньше? Заметили бы это коронеры перед вскрытием, или сперва бы они нарезали еще на кусочки, и только потом подивились бы вполне теплой крови, потекшей из свежих ран?  
Кишки в животе подпрыгнули до подбородка от этой мысли. Рой, нервно облизнув губы, завернул Эдварда в одеяла. Стальной казался маленьким, весь тот яркий ослепляющий свет, которым он обычно наполнял комнату, в которую входил, от края до края, померк, и теперь его тело казалось чуть ли не крошечным. Рой подавил невольную улыбку в надежде, что Эд не прочтет его мыслей. Ведь если он был сейчас в комнате, то наверняка наблюдал за генералом, бережно обернувшим одеяла вокруг него и так не вовремя вспомнившим о теплом поцелуе в своем сне. Меньше всего сейчас хотелось встретиться с яростью рассерженного приведения.  
Рой не отважился убрать простыню, которой был накрыт Стальной, а посему завернул его вместе с ней. К этому времени к дверям морга подоспел Ал с сумкой наперевес. И сейчас ему показалось, что брат просто спит, а не находится черт знает где, заточенный действием кругов.  
\- Я думал, тебе та тетрадка нужна, - проворчал Рой, глядя, как Ал шурует в местных запасах медикаментов, отыскивая что-то, что могло бы быть им полезным, на всякий случай.  
\- Люди из мертвых не становятся живыми, - ответил Ал, - по умолчанию, они просто не могут так делать, - сейчас он как никогда напоминал старшего брата. – Ни один человек не может так делать. И если мы собираемся сделать что-то подобное с братом, ему может потребоваться все, что угодно, включая госпитализацию. И если на тот момент у меня может оказаться хоть что-нибудь, способное облегчить любое его состояние, оно просто обязано быть у меня.  
К Алу возвращалась его угнетенность, первая вспышка эйфории от открытия прошла, и теперь он снова выглядел больше напуганным, чем одухотворенным.  
\- Ты можешь мне сказать, хоть намекнуть, чего нам ожидать, - спросил Рой тихо, перехватывая плечо Эда так, чтобы убрать золотую прядку за ухо.  
\- Чего угодно, абсолютно всего, чего угодно, - Ал покачал головой, - то, что мы хотим сделать, еще никто до нас не делал, а посему последствия могут быть самыми разными. Тромбы, самое меньшее, его сердце может быть переполнено кровью, как и его легкие – мокротой, он ел последний раз два дня назад и опорожнения кишечника не было. Поэтому… все, что угодно.  
\- Может он…, - Рой еле справился с дрожью в голосе. - Если мы вернем его назад, готово ли его тело снова принять его душу?  
\- Я не знаю, на самом деле не знаю, - Ал пожал плечами и закусил нижнюю губу, - но мы должны попробовать. Нельзя просто так сдаться.  
Рой согласно кивнул. Ал был прав. Он только надеялся, что тело Эда не придется восстанавливать после встречи со смертью, в любом смысле, ведь за эти два дня с телом могло произойти что угодно.  
\- Тебе нужно взять с собой что-нибудь еще?  
\- Я все захватил из больничного крыла, - Ал отрицательно мотнул головой, показав несколько пузырьков с чем-то и маленьких шприцев, - антибиотики и болеутоляющее, разбавитель крови. Должно помочь.  
\- Я удостоверился, что в машине есть радиопередатчик, на тот случай, если нам понадобится помощь, - голос эхом разнесся по коридору, и Рой обернулся через плечо – в дверном проеме морга стоял Хьюз. – Через этот выход быстрее. У нас больше шансов уйти незамеченными меньше - быть остановленными охраной, что хуже, - он многозначительно кивнул на Эда.  
Коротко кивнув, Рой встал и взял Стального на руки. Тот был не легче, чем два дня назад, когда его только принесли в морг, и спина генерала натужно и устало хрустнула.   
\- Давайте выбираться отсюда, - Рой почувствовал легкое прикосновение холодного воздуха к своей щеке – подтверждение своих действий – и улыбнулся. Он почему-то отчетливо себе представил, как Эд выходит вслед за ними из комнаты морга, ступает, пошатываясь, и неровно идет за ними по коридору к выходу, на улицу, где их ждет машина.  
Мустанг вопросительно поднял брови, оглядываясь на Хьюза, когда увидел Хавока за рулем, обеспокоенного долгим ожиданием и озадаченно выглядевшего:  
\- Я думал, ты поведешь?  
\- Я всегда был на подхвате и прикрытии, в то время как вы с Эдом и Алом работали, буду и сейчас, - объяснил Маэс, и его губы растянулись в привычной и знакомой улыбке, которую много лет знал Рой. – Хавок сейчас сработает лучше, чем Хоукай.  
Хьюз поддерживающе сжал локоть Мустанга, и тот согласился. Маэс помог генералу забраться на задний диван с Эдом, совсем как в тот день, когда они везли его из особняка Мэйсона. Рой и Ал сидели по разным сторонам дивана, и Эда устроили на их коленях. Мустанг обхватил его плечи руками, и дверь закрылась. Хавок опустил ручной тормоз, и машина тихо зашуршала гравием по дороге.  
\- Надеюсь, мы все правильно делаем, - лейтенант поймал взгляд Мустанга в зеркале заднего вида.  
\- Мы все правильно делаем, - ответил тот, почувствовав вновь уже знакомое холодное прикосновение на своем плече. На сей раз Ал тоже ощутил это, потому как, вздрогнув, судорожно огляделся вокруг и уставился на брата, лежавшего у него на коленях. Рой заметил, как вдруг сжались его кулаки, и он немного вытянул ладони, надеясь, что осязание скажет ему больше, чем собственные глаза.  
\- Я видел его в зеркале, в своей комнате, - тихо пробормотал Рой, - и ощущал его прикосновение, совсем как ты сейчас.  
\- Вы сказали, что брат приснился вам, - Ал открыл глаза и прижал к себе протянутые руки. – Во сне он тоже был отражением в зеркале?  
Рой покачал головой. Он легко воскресил свой сон в памяти, хоть он уже и начал потихоньку стираться, истончаться:  
\- Нет, он был вполне настоящим, он стоял передо мной и пытался объяснить, что пошло не так. А я не верил ему.  
\- Теперь верите?  
Рой кончиком языка провел по губам, облизываясь, будто бы вспоминая теплый вкус поцелуя: чуть влажные губы и острый край зубов, словно Элрик не целовал его, а с отчаянием утопающего хватался за последнюю соломинку. Как будто прощаясь. Именно это чувство и заверило Роя, что действовать он должен без промедления. Дважды боль потери он не перенесет.  
\- Сон был очень четким, - продолжил Рой наконец после длительного молчания, потому что сказал неправду, - обычно мои сны – сплошь путаница, но этот был ярким, я говорил с Эдом об этих кругах и дочери Мэйсона.  
\- Он рассказал о ней что-то? – спросил Хьюз, повернувшись назад с переднего сидения, - что-нибудь, что мы могли бы использовать? Или хотя бы принять к сведению?  
\- Нет, только то, что она застряла там, и застряла по воле своего отца, - Рой рассеянно покачал головой. – Сказал, что он там в качестве ее кормежки, но ему удалось удрать от нее, - Мустанг потер глаза, чувствуя, как слезы снова жгли их. Адреналин потихоньку выветривался, оставляя острое чувство истощения, как физического, так и эмоционального, и короткого беспокойного сна было недостаточно в качестве отдыха. – У меня такое впечатление, что он знал больше гораздо, чем сказал мне. Я думаю, он не мог чего-то сказать по каким-то причинам. Поэтому мы должны решать сами, что нам делать и как.  
Ал согласно кивнул. Вновь нахлынувшее на него мрачное оцепенение можно было хорошо разглядеть, когда его лицо выхватывало светом мачт ночного освещения.  
\- Если каскад кругов работает так, как я думаю, мы должны протолкнуть энергию в обратном направлении. Мы используем ту же самую технику, что и Мэйсон, но наоборот.  
\- Мы не можем изменить круги, это невозможно, - начал было Рой.  
\- Каскадные круги гибкие, это их особенность, мы можем вписать еще один круг в уже имеющуюся последовательность и изменить конечный результат, создав что-то вроде запасного отхода, - Ал выглядел немного смущенный тем, что ему приходится учить более старшего по возрасту алхимика. – Брат как-то касался этой темы в своих исследованиях. Это похоже на потайной замок, который во время срабатывания делает невозможным дальнейшее открывание или же закрывание двери.  
\- Черт ногу сломит, - с улыбкой отозвался Хьюз, - не проще было бы просто взорвать все эти круги к чертям?  
\- Этот механизм – гораздо более изящный способ разрушения, чем взрыв, - уголки губ Ала поползли вверх и сложились в бледное подобие улыбки. – Но думаю, я смогу заставить их работать в обратном направлении. Мне просто нужно немного времени, чтобы составить верный круг, и ваша помощь, генерал, чтобы вписать его в каскад Мэйсона. Я просто должен быть уверен, что не нарисую ничего сверх того, что нам необходимо, результат может быть совсем не таким, на какой мы рассчитываем.  
\- Как мы приведем все это в действие, - спросил Рой, Хавок тем временем выехал за черту города, направляясь к особняку. – В прошлый раз сработал Философский камень. Мы сможем снова активировать его?  
\- Вряд ли. В этот раз мы будем работать вдвоем, надеюсь, что получится обойтись без камня. Это будет похоже на движение против течения, но если нас будет двое, то, возможно…  
Рой вздрогнул, как только осознал масштаб того, что задумал младший Элрик. Сила двух алхимиков, единовременно направленная в одну точку, могла привести к очень серьезным разрушениям, даром что особняк за городом. Он видел, как братья делали это раньше, сила алхимии их тандема впечатляла и поражала размахом, когда они ненароком разрушали до основания целые кварталы городов. Теперь же у них не было права на ошибку, малейший огрех во вписанном Алом круге мог привести к тому, что энергия каскада замкнется, и либо вырвется наружу, что приведет к уничтожению не только особняка, либо аннулируется, и тогда все выходы закроются.  
\- Есть ли у нас менее опасный путь? – без особой надежды поинтересовался генерал, заранее зная ответ. Ал покачал головой.  
\- Нет, если, конечно, в одном из ваших карманов на завалялся Философский камень, - он нервно барабанил пальцами по дверце автомобиля, поминутно сжимая челюсть и вглядываясь в сумерки за окном, - одного алхимика будет недостаточно, круг может затащить кого-то из нас туда, где брат сейчас, поэтому нужен второй алхимик, который сможет закончить все преобразование.  
\- А мы с Хьюзом что должны делать? – впервые заговорил Хавок с тех пор, как они отъехали от морга. – Что бы ни находилось в том доме, это не то, что можно пристрелить при плохом раскладе. Как нам защитить вас?  
Отвлекающий фактор.  
Мысль воткнулась в сознание Роя словно нож, острая и пугающая, потому что был высказана голосом Эдварда. В глазах на секунду потемнело, но генерал быстро справился с накатившей паникой.  
\- Сделайте все, что сможете. Я думаю, находясь там, мы облегчим дочери Мэйсона задачу, и она доберется до Эда, а дальше он сам с ней справится, - Мустанг нахмурился, не нравилось ему чувство неопределенного страха, которое не отпускало его с тех пор, как Эд сказал ему во сне, что нужно делать. Весь этот бардак с Мэйсоном уже порядком достал его, и его сердце сжалось от одной мысли, что их замысел может обернуться неудачей. Они все хотели, чтобы круг Ала сработал, они все хотели вернуть Эдварда и собирались приложить максимум усилий для его возвращения, но все-таки генерала грызло сомнение, что у них все получится.  
И сейчас он сидел и просчитывал все риски, прощупывал все пути отхода, и очень ясно понимал, что их затея крайне опасна. У них была только одна попытка. И их потери в случае неудачи будут гораздо большими, чем смерть старшего Элрика, но логика была непризнанным голосом предубеждения. И сейчас он не мог не рискнуть, не мог просто остаться в стороне, хотя бы потому, что для Эдварда не было другого пути, он не мог оставить его там. Что бы ни получилось в итоге, попробовать они должны.  
\- Мы на месте, - мягко объявил Хьюз, автомобиль подъехал к особняку и остановился. – Вы уверены?  
\- Да. Идем. Нам понадобится весь свет в бальном зале, какой только можно будет раздобыть. Свечи, масляные лампы, все, что найдете. Мы не можем ошибиться в круге только потому, что в зале было слишком темно, - Рой открыл дверцу автомобиля и вылез наружу вместе с Эдом.  
Голова Стального мирно покоилась на плече Мустанга, пока тот терпеливо ждал Хьюза, замешкавшегося с факелами, которые они прихватили с собой из штаба, доставая их из багажника. Один факел Ал взял себе, и они зажги их поочередно, направляясь к крыльцу. Каждый их шаг был отчетливо слышен в пустоте ночи, напряжение вновь нарастало. Рой толкнул плечом створку парадной двери, и эхо его шагов гулом пронеслось по всему этажу дома.  
\- Вы вдвоем идете в бальный зал, - проговорил Хьюз, - а мы с Хавоком найдем свечей.  
\- Будьте осторожны, - отозвался Рой. – Дочь Мэйсона была не в состоянии причинить нам вред, но все могло измениться.  
Хьюз взмахнул рукой, отсалютовав генералу, и они с Хавоком, забрав один факел на двоих, ушли вглубь дома. Рой еще некоторое время слушал их удаляющиеся в темноте шаги, уверенные и четкие, прежде чем направился с Алом в бальный зал.  
Они быстро шагали по комнатам, стараясь не смотреть на окружавшие их уже знакомые предметы. Казалось, висевшие на стенах портреты с негодованием смотрели на вернувшихся. Портрет девушки стоял на том же самом месте, где команда Мустанга оставила его в прошлый раз, спешно отступая. Рой, сузив глаза, подавил подступившую волну злости. Ал опустил свой факел, приблизив его к полу:  
\- Ни черта не видно в этой темени, - пробормотал мальчик, бросая на Мустанга взволнованный взгляд.  
\- Накидай план круга, который будешь использовать, - приказ генерала звучал мягко, он нагнулся и аккуратно уложил Эда на пол. – Есть у тебя ручка и бумага? – Ал кивнул, и Мустанг добавил, - нарисуй его, мы должны удостовериться, что все правильно. Я принесу еще света, чтобы нам лучше было видно, как его разместить.  
Рой быстро двинулся к противоположной стене и взял один из сваленных в кучу больших канделябров с остатками масла, зажигая фитили щелчком пальцев. Через некоторое время вернулись и Хьюз с Хавоком, притащив почти десяток масляных ламп и натужно кряхтя под тяжестью своих нош. Огненный алхимик помог все их зажечь, и вот вся бальная зала была хорошо освещена, так, что последние остатки застарелого сумрака и тумана были разогнаны по углам.  
\- Слышали что-нибудь? – спросил Маэс, пламя одной из его ламп некоторое время светилось подозрительным светом, но потом огонь выровнялся и снова стал похож на кусочек солнца. – Как Эд?  
\- Нет, все тихо, - спокойно ответил Рой. – И Стальной тоже тих, - он не был уверен, что Эд все еще с ними. Морозный полумрак рассеялся, как только они принесли в зал лампы и зажгли их, вокруг было тихо, и мысли Роя точно были его собственными. Затянуло ли Эда обратно, в реальность к дочери Мэйсона? Мог ли он все еще отбиваться от ее атак, в то время как команда Мустанга пыталась вернуть его назад?  
Ал никак не мог справиться с дрожью, и этот факт не ускользнул от Роя, он так же, как и младший Элрик, подвергал сомнению каждый их шаг. Его взгляд снова остекленел и расфокусировался, мальчику трудно было сосредоточиться, только губы его не останавливаясь шептали что-то. Мустанг с волнением наблюдал за ним, не отвлекая его от своих мыслей и не подгоняя. Создавалось впечатление, что Ал сейчас где-то совершенно в другом месте, только тело его находится в особняке.  
В конце концов, младший Элрик улыбнулся и распрямил плечи, словно бы просыпаясь, и начал быстро чертить свой круг на бумаге. Его рука, державшая карандаш, летала как сумасшедшая.   
Но мгновение спустя его нахлынувшее вдохновение начало угасать, так как свет, исходивший от многочисленных ламп, начал меркнуть, пламя свечей колебалось, будто в зале был сквозняк. Темнота снова обступила их, постепенно сгущаясь. Рой, сжав кулаки, оглядывался по сторонам, изо всех сил стараясь уловить малейший шорох.  
Раздался рев, внезапный и глухой, как первые весенние раскаты грома. Тяжелые портьеры качнулись, будто бы от порыва ветра, и весь зал наполнился проходящим потоком воздуха. Он коснулся струн музыкальных инструментов, и те жалобно застонали. Но никто не показался из теней, никто не напал на них. Рой даже не предполагал, к чему готовиться, человек ли это или, может, что-то еще. Как бы там ни было, он шарил по стенам глазами и искал хоть какой-нибудь намек на присутствие Эдварда. Но тут самодовольное рычание затихло, и бальный зал снова погрузился в полумрак.  
\- Оно ушло, - прошептал Альфонс. – Оно говорило со мной об этих кругах. И еще что-то о том круге, который я сейчас нарисовал. Но… я упустил суть.  
\- Я думаю, нам стоит поторопиться, - Рой щелкнул пальцами, и принесенные свечи и лампы снова ярко вспыхнули, осветив светом пламени весь пол в зале. Теперь бальный зал больше походил на операционную, и команде Мустанга хорошо стал виден круг Мэйсона. – Ал, где должен быть наш круг?  
\- Вот здесь, - мальчик достал из пачки тетрадных листов потрепанный эскиз и протянул его генералу, указав пальцем на вихрь линий, располагавшийся на периферии одного из кругов. – Это контактная точка каскада, она совмещает в себе элементы всех кругов. Это лучшее место, чтобы вставить что-то еще.  
Рой взял листок и тут же отправился мерять зал размашистыми шагами, сверяя круг на полу с тем, что было нарисовано на листке, чуть наклонив голову, будто бы примериваясь и намечая перспективу. Сердце его колотилось.  
\- Эд должен быть здесь, - он указал в центр круга и продолжил свой марш по залу.  
Мустанг хорошо знал, что стоявший позади Хавок исполнит его приказ в точности и положит Эдварда туда, куда ему укажут, и будет дожидаться дальнейших распоряжений, без всяких глупостей, до тех пор, пока Рой не разберется до конца в завитках кругов Мэйсона. И Хавок терпеливо ждал, пристально наблюдая за генералом. Мустанг проверял и перепроверял буквально каждый сантиметр пола, и наконец замер:  
\- Круг здесь, Ал, прямо на мраморе нарисовано.  
\- Он должен описывать огромную дугу и иметь точки соприкосновения со всеми кругами каскада, - младший Элрик грохнулся на колени рядом. Мел, который он вертел в руках, весь потемнел, Альфонс проследил пальцами каждую мраморную вену, - вот он, мы нашли.  
Рой кивнул и, сложив руки на груди, наблюдал теперь за работой Ала. Его движения были быстрыми и точными, ибо они оба знали, что промедление смерти подобно. Эдварду удалось удрать от когтистых лап мэйсоновского монстра, но надолго ли. Отнимало ли его силы перемещение между реальностями или он делал это легко? Ранен ли он? Сколько у него на самом деле времени?  
Наконец Ал закончил свой круг. Он весь перепачкался мелом, вытирая проступивший пот со лба. Встав и оглядев нарисованное, он еще раз проверил каждую линию.  
\- Готово. Теперь каскад должен работать в обратном направлении, и теперь круг должен вернуть нам брата.  
\- А что с кругами, которые на нем нарисованы? – спросил подобравшийся поближе Хьюз, мельком глянув на старшего Элрика прежде, чем поймать взгляд Ала, - если теперь все начнет работать наоборот, как сработают круги на теле Эдварда?  
\- Обратный энергетический поток сотрет их, они перестанут работать, - быстро пробормотал Альфонс, глубоко вздохнув. – если у нас все правильно, у брата будет всего несколько секунд, чтобы вернуться, но, думаю, толчка активации каскада должно быть вполне достаточно, чтобы он понял, что происходит, и его сердце снова будет биться.  
\- Должно? – Рой повторил, словно попугай, и заметил залегшие глубокие складки вокруг глаз Альфонса.  
\- Наш круг намеренно изменяет направление движения потока энергии, пока мозг брата жив, такие процессы как сердцебиение, дыхание, начнутся сами собой.  
Никто не спросил, что было бы в том случае, если бы мозг Эда был разрушен. Ответ был очевиден. Все, что они задумали и теперь пытались совершить, было бы бесполезно, и тот дух, то невесомое холодное прикосновение, все, что осталось от Эда, будет утеряно.  
\- Тогда давайте начнем скорее. Ал, Скажи мне, что я должен делать, - Рой придвинулся ближе к младшему Элрику и занес руки над кругом, нервно облизнув губы, - просто активировать его?  
\- Да. Вам будет казаться, что на вас навалилась огромного веса плита, как будто идете против ветра, но потом давление исчезнет, это значит, что поток поменял движение. Готовы, генерал?  
Рой тяжело сглотнул, но, расправив плечи, кивнул:  
\- Готов.  
Мустанг вместе с Алом одновременно положили руки на круг, и тот откликнулся тут же, медленно приходя в действие. Каскад сразу потянул их в себя, жадно заглатывая. Рою казалось, что он чувствует мощь алхимии каждой клеткой своего тела, и оно вопит от разрывающей боли. Как будто со всего разбега врезаешься в стену, и весь воздух разом вышибает из легких, ломая ребра. Огненный алхимик услышал, как пронзительно закричал от боли Ал.  
Рой сопротивлялся потоку изо всех сил. Пот выступил у него на лбу, он слышал, как оглушительно грохочет кровь у него в ушах. Но постепенно поток развернулся, будто бы пришла в движение лавина, медленно, тяжело, неповоротливо, будто нехотя. Он даже смог увидеть, как символы, нарисованные Мэйсоном, его безупречные знаки, внесенные в схему кругов, меняют свою полярность, с треском ломают замысел своего хозяина, и выстраиваются в новый хоровод. И улыбка тронула его губы.  
Круг Ала работал! Он был составлен в момент полного отчаяния и казался безнадежным, но он работал. Теперь Эдвард найдет дорогу домой.


End file.
